The Dragon's Jewel
by MaChaChao
Summary: Zhao San, daughter of Zhao Yun, must learn what it takes to be a true general of Shu. Sequel to The Tigress's Song. COMPLETE
1. Zhao San

Okay, sequel time! This is the follow-up to my story 'The Tigress's Song'. It will follow the adventures of Zhao San, the daughter of Zhao Yun and Mei Li. I know that at the end of the last story, her name was Zhao Li. That was a typo, and I'll try to fix it. And now, onto the story!

* * *

It was a beautiful summer day in Cheng Du. The feeling could be felt in everything and everyone there as they hustled around on their daily business. The marketplace was full of people buying, selling, trading, and just enjoying each other's company. The palace was similar with servants and soldiers hurrying around, attending to business throughout the area. 

The courtyard, however, was a different story. This was where soldiers and officers sometimes gathered when they had nothing to do, talking, joking, laughing, and occasionally fighting. They loved to show off their skills to each other and teach them new tricks to use on the battlefield. And today was one of those days.

Most of the soldiers were gathered around the outer edge of the circle, watching the three in the middle. Even though the sun was scorching, all three wore helmets, breastplates, and arm and leg guards. The middle person stood in a defensive position, while the other two began to circle around. Suddenly, one lunged, sword high in the air. The center soldier dodged easily while the other one began his charge. The middle soldier began swinging the sword madly, trying to block the other blows. Those around the circle commented on the quickness and agility with which the middle soldier moved. It was all madness and confusion, until both soldiers charged the center one at the same time. Dropping the sword to the ground, the middle jumped into the air, using the other's shoulders to give an extra boost. Flipping over the two, the soldier landed and perfect jump, grabbing their sword and preparing for the next attack. But it never came.

The two soldiers pulled off their helmets, smiling as their long, black hair blew in the slight breeze. They slowly began to peel off the armor as the other soldier pulled off their helmet.

"Boy, San, you're getting good," one of the others said to the second. Zhao San grinned at her brother as she unfastened the strap of her breastplate and let it fall to the ground.

"Nah, you're just getting soft, Tong. You too, Guang." Both of her older brothers stuck their tongues out at her as the rest of the armor came off. She rolled her eyes. As twins, Zhao Tong and Zhao Guang did everything in unison, including pulling pranks on her. She recalled the frogs she had found in her bed earlier that morning and smiled to herself.

"Hey, you can't blame us, San," Guang said. "It's been awhile since we've had any action!" He fake-punched his sister as he picked up his armor. He waited for Tong to pick up his, and the two of them headed back towards the palace. San began picking up her own armor, deciding that she would go find her father and tell him about her fight. He would be proud to hear that she had finally gotten the moves down.

She looked around for her helmet, but couldn't find it anywhere. None of the other soldiers were looking at her, so she assumed they didn't have it. She turned around to find her good friend, Jiang Wei, holding it in his hand. He grinned down at her.

"That was perfect execution, San," he said, handing her helmet. She took it and smiled.

"Thanks. I've been working on that for a while. It's really hard to do."

He nodded as they headed back towards the palace. "I know, and there are many that still can't do it. It takes a certain talent that few people have." He winked, and San laughed. The two of them spoke little as they continued down the path to the Imperial palace. It was a special bond that the two of them shared, allowing them to feel what the other was thinking. No words were required. It had been like this since San was given her first sword, the day she turned 10. In fact, it had been Jiang Wei who had given it to her. As one of her father's best friends, he had become family to San, almost like a second father.

As they reached the gardens, they noticed a woman nearby. She was sitting on a bench under the shade of a peach tree, one of its blossoms in her hands. Her black hair hung loosely around her head, whipping slightly with the breeze. The emerald robes that covered her body gave a slight shimmer in the sunlight. Even though she was no longer young, her beauty and grace were still famous in the kingdom of Shu, surpassing that of every other woman within the borders and rivaling even those well known outside of the kingdom. It was not only her beauty for which she was famed, however. It was the tales they told about her. Tales of her bravery in the face of battle, going against an entire army to save her husband from death. San knew that these tales of her mother were true. Jiang Wei and her father fell silent every time they were told in the banquet hall.

Mei Li looked up at the approaching soldiers and smiled. She moved over on the bench for her daughter to sit down, but San remained standing. Jiang Wei decided to take the seat instead. "Mom, I finally did it!" San said excitedly. "I finally got the jump down!"

"I have heard," Mei said with a grin. "Your brothers passed by not that long ago, trying to think up another move to get you with next time. Although if you've already executed the jump, it will be hard to top it."

"Where's Dad? I want to tell him, too. After all, he's the one who taught me."

"And as of today is no longer the only one who can do that jump," Jiang Wei said. "He's in a meeting with the Tiger Generals, but he should be done by the time you get up there." San nodded and hurried off towards the palace. Jiang Wei shook his head, grinning at her. "It seems like I just gave her that sword, and already she's surpassing everyone else in the army."

"She's a fast learner," Mei added. "And she has been taught by the best. It seems that every general in Shu has something that they want to teach her."

Jiang Wei nodded. "Yes. She is very much like her father. But I have seen the other soldiers eyeing her in the practice yard. Not only because she is beautiful, but because she is smart, quick witted, and cunning as well as kind. She is very much like her mother, too." Mei let out a laugh, letting the wind carry it across the garden.

Zhao San knew that the meeting had not gotten out yet as soon as she reached the meeting hall. Guan Ping and Zhang Shao were also waiting outside the closed doors. Both looked up as San made her way across the floor, grinning. "You'd better watch your step for a couple of days," Guan Ping said, the coyness in his voice making San uneasy.

Zhang Bao picked up on her feelings and shook his head. "It's nothing serious, San. We overheard Zhao Tong and Zhao Guang thinking up some way to get back at you earlier. I don't know what you did to piss them off, but well done!"

"I beat them in combat practice," Sun said, rolling her eyes. "I finally got the jump down, and now they want to outdo me."

"Yeah, putting frogs in your bed just doesn't seem to cut it anymore," Ping said with a laugh.

"How did you know about that?"

"You yelled pretty loudly this morning," Shao replied. "The two of us rounded the corner as you yelled, and we saw you bolt out of your room and chase your brothers down the hall."

"At least you didn't scream," Ping added. San could feel color rising to her cheeks. She didn't like being embarrassed in front of her friends like this. It had taken a long time to gain her reputation as her father's daughter, but little setbacks like this annoyed her more than anything else. Tong and Guang were going to pay for this later.

The doors across the hall opened, signaling that the meeting was over. Guan Ping, Zhang Shao, and Zhao San bowed respectfully as Lord Liu Bei passed them on his way out. He gave them all a deep nod before rounding the corner and disappearing out of sight. As soon as he was gone, the three of them rushing into the room, where the Tiger Generals were talking with each other. Near the door, Ma Chao and Huang Zhong were talking about some archery tactic. San had always admired Ma Chao for his gift with horses. Although many said that he had a short temper when it came to his beautiful horses, he always seemed to have time to teach San something about them.

On the other side of the room, the other three generals were deep in conversation. However, they looked up as the younger three entered the room. Guan Yu, easily the tallest of them, smiled and stroked his beard as Guan Ping came to stand next to him. Zhang Fei let out a hearty laugh and slapped Zhang Shao on the back as he came over. Zhao Yun just grinned as his daughter came over to him, gently putting an arm around her shoulders.

"How long have you been waiting outside?" Guan Yu asked, a grin still visible under his large beard.

"Not very long, father," Guan Ping replied. "We wanted to be the first to hear about this problem with Wu. Liu Chan was very smug about knowing more than us and decided to make us wait for more information." Both Ping and Shao frowned at this.

Zhao Yun laughed. "Don't let Liu Chan get to you, boys. As Lord Liu Bei's son, he likes the privilege of knowing more than anyone else. He does that to everyone."

"But that doesn't matter," Zhang Fei piped in, "Because he won't have the 'privilege' to fight in this battle against Wu like you three will."

The mood immediately changed among the boys. "Really?" Zhang Shao cried, unable to contain his excitement. "You mean, we finally get to fight a real battle against Wu?"

Zhang Fei grinned. "That's right, my boy. Of course, you won't see the worst of the action at first. Lord Liu Bei wants your first real battle to be a little easier on you."

"You all will fight under your fathers," Guan Ping translated for the younger three. "Guan Ping, you, Guan Xing and Guan Suo will fight as sub generals under me." He looked over at Zhang Shao. "You, Zhang Bao, and Xing Cai will fight under Zhang Fei." Finally he turned to Zhao San. "And you, Zhao Tong, and Zhao Guang will fight under Zhao Yun. That way, everyone is happy. You three will get to fight your first battle, and your fathers will have peace of mind knowing that you are as safe as possible in battle."

"This is going to be so awesome!" Zhang Shao exclaimed, punching the air. "We finally get the chance to fight in battle alongside our fathers."

"A chance to make our families and our kingdom proud," Guan Ping added, raising his fist in the air with Zhang Shao's.

"And a chance to prove and make a name for ourselves as great Shu generals," Zhao San said, also raising her fist in the air. Each gave out a cheer of excitement while their proud fathers looked on with wide smiles.

"Father, I finally did it," San said as the two of them left the meeting room. "I mastered the jump you taught me!" She looked up at Zhao Yun, who gave her a smile in return.

"My daughter is quickly becoming one of the best fighters in Shu," he said proudly. "I'll have to make sure that she doesn't outdo the rest of the army!"

Both laughed, and San turned back to her father. "When will this battle against Wu take place, father?"

"Soon. Probably before the month is over." San calculated in her head. There was only two or three weeks left, so this battle would take place sooner than she thought. "I know, that seems too soon to get an entire army ready for battle. But Sun Jian is proving to be more of a threat right now, being camped so close to our borders. The scouts have reported that is army is fast approaching his camp site, which does not look good from any perspective. But I believe in the power of the Shu army. Liu Bei has chosen some of the best men to serve under him, and I know that we can push the Wu army all the way back to their lands.

"Will Mom be fighting with us?" San asked. Zhao Yun shook his head.

"Your mother's been under a lot of strain lately. Lord Liu Bei's wife, Lady Mi, is not faring too well. Mei has been busy caring for her and the infant Lui Li. Also, Lady Yang's stallion will be going into labor soon, and she has always prized your mother's delivery skills in the stable." In spite of this, he grinned. So did San. While Ma Chao has always prided himself on having a wife that fared so well in the stable, both he and Lady Yang welcomed the help that Mei Li often gave them. Ma Chao's stallions were wild, and many feared to go near his stables. But Mei had always loved horses, and was never too scared to lend the couple a helping hand.

"Well, at least you have me and the boys," San said. She stopped and turned to her father, who also stopped walking and stood in front of his daughter. "I just wanted to say that I am honored, Father. Honored that you have decided to let me fight this battle and that you will let me fight alongside you. It is a privilege to be allowed to fight under the Little Dragon, the Great Zhao Yun." She gave him a bow, but was quickly enveloped in her father's arms.

"It is an even greater honor to have a daughter like you fight alongside me, a daughter who has already proven her worth and strength many times over. I thank the gods everyday for the gift that they have given me, the gift of a wonderful child to call me own." For a moment, nothing else existed. It was just the two of them, father and daughter, in a brief moment of peace before the threat of war became a reality.


	2. The Threat of Wu

Ever since her father had told her of the upcoming battle with Wu, Zhao San had been training twice as hard. Every day by the time the sun had risen, she could be seen in the training yard. Some people thought she was becoming obsessed. But no one else could understand the burning passion that had erupted in San. She had felt for most of her life that none of the men would accept her as a warrior despite her numerous accomplishments. Now, she finally had the chance to prove that she was just as good as any of them. And there was no way that she was going to fail now.

Even her brothers and friends could not keep up with San. Zhao Tong and Zhao Guang were constantly complaining and asking their sister to slow down, while Zhang Shao and Guan Ping just refused to train with her anymore. San, however, would not let them get the best of her and took to training with the other, more experienced soldiers, who said nothing about her spirit but worked quickly and quietly. Although San enjoyed the change of pace, nothing was the same as training with her friends.

It was after one particularly hot day that Mei Li joined her children on the practice yard. Although she did not participate, she did offer some encouragement and advice where and when she could. As she watched San, she couldn't help but shake her head. "Daughter, all this training will be for naught if you die of exhaustion on the field. You need to relax a little."

"The soldiers of Wu won't be so lenient, mother." As she finished, San's leg gave way and she fell to the ground. A small laugh escaped Li as she glided over and helped her daughter up.

"Take a break and walk with me." San made to protest, but before she could say anything, Li took her arm and hauled her off. For a woman as thin as Mei Li, she had a remarkable amount of strength in her. She took San away from the training yard and to the gardens, where only a few of the noble women were wandering. All bowed as the two walked by. Li gave a slight bow back, but San was too distracted by the distant clang of weapons to make any kind of response. "Zhao San, there is more to life than fighting." Her mother's words pulled her back to reality.

"I know that. But there is something in my blood that calls me to battle. All I can think about is my training, which I really should get back to." Her mother wasn't listening. Instead, Li had taken a cherry blossom from the ground and was resting it in her hands. It fit perfectly.

"San, I know you want to impress your father."

"There is more to it than that, mother," she protested.

"I know, daughter. I know. But even your brothers do not spend all their lives thinking about war. Your father doesn't, either. Believe me when I say that he is already extremely proud of you and your accomplishments already. You will be prepared for this battle with Wu, I have no doubt. All that I ask is that you take time for yourself every once in a while. And take time for your friends. You, Zhang Shao, and Guan Ping used to love running around the village. I think some time away from training would do you good."

She had barely finished her sentence when the two boys came around the corner. "Hey, San! We're heading down to the tavern for a break. Wanna join?"

"Go, San." Both women turned to see Zhao Yun standing behind them, grinning. "Your mother is right. You really need to give yourself some time away from work." San made to say something, thought the better of it, and ran off to join the boys. Mei Li laughed as her daughter's frown turned to a grin instantly, and the three disappeared. "Well, that didn't take too much coaxing."

"You have always had a special bond with her," Li said, looping an arm through his own. "She wants you to be proud of her, more than anything."

"I am more proud of her than you can imagine."

Li laughed and kissed him on the cheek. "Oh, I think I can imagine." Zhao Yun laughed as they started to walk through the gardens, the rest of the world blurring around them as they passed.

* * *

The call to battle came about a week later. Zhao San had been training with her brothers when the trumpets began to blare. All the soldiers stopped immediately and watched as Liu Bei came towards them, surrounded by his top officers. "My warriors, the time has come. The threat of Wu has drawn too close, and we must push them away from our boarders and back to the bowels from which they came!" The people cheered as he finished and immediately began sorting themselves into their own companies. San, Guang, and Tong walked over to where the others in their group were arranging themselves. Guan Xing and Zhang Bao were talking about something and didn't even acknowledge the others as they joined them. Xing Cai managed a stiff 'hello' and nothing more.

San immediately walked over to Zhang Shao and Guan Ping, who were waiting for her. Each gave her a smile. "So the time has come at last," Ping said. San nodded in reply. "I can't wait to finally fight in a real battle. Our fathers will be so proud of us."

"It's gonna be sweet!" Shao jumped up from the ground and tightened his grip on his spear. "We'll come back to Shu as heroes!"

"If you come back at all." The group looked up as Liu Chan joined them. His smug grin, along with the way he looked down at them, was enough to make San's stomach turn. He was nice enough to her, but she could always tell that he disliked her friendship with the boys. Liu Chan had always seen women as inferior to men, and therefore couldn't understand why his father had let women like Zhao San and Xing Cai fight with the army.

Zhang Shao's grip got even tighter as he tried to control himself. "Oh, we'll come back. But we'll have battle scars to prove how awesome we were in the fight. We won't be sitting in the back like cowards."

Liu Chan smirked. "I'll be sure to mention all your battle scars to your family when we bring your body back from Wu." Shao let out a cry or rage and tried to lunge at the prince of Shu, who was laughing by this time. It was common knowledge that Liu Chan and Zhang Shao hated each other, but even San had to admit that Chan had gone too far this time. It took all of Zhao Tong's and Guan Ping's strength combined to hold back Shao. Chan waited a moment before continuing his walk towards his father, who was standing at the head of the group.

"Ooh, if I could just get my hands around his scrawny little neck. . ."

"Then you would be banished from Shu for attempted murder," Guan Ping finished. "Let it go, Shao. We all know that he'll run scared as soon as he sees the red of Wu. And us? We'll be charging right into the heart like true warriors."

Shao let up a bit but still fumed. "I just hate how he flaunts himself, like he's better than us. I hope he lives his next life as a rock."

"I agree with Ping. Let it go." San put a hand on his shoulder to try and relax him. "Chan is just jealous of all that we have accomplished and wishes that he could have our courage and bravery. He'll never be then man you are."

"Come on, kids, or we'll miss the march!" Zhao Guang's voice pulled the three back into the approaching fight, and they lined up to begin their march to Wu. San was in line between her brothers, with Guan Ping and his siblings behind them, and Zhang Shao and his siblings behind those three. They waited patiently for the trumpet call, and the companies began to march. As they made their way through the city, women came with packs and other necessities for their families. San watched Mei Li join Zhao Yun with several packs, which he tied onto his horse. He kissed her gently before mounting again.

She slowly made her way towards her children. Although she did not cry, Mei Li looked sad as her family marched into battle. With the help of several of the family servants, she procured three packs for her children. She gave the twins their things and kissed them on the foreheads. San had to giggle because they were at least a head taller than their mother, so she had to stand on her toes to do so. She stopped at last at San, who could see lines of worry in her delicate face. She knew her mother was not as concerned with her husband or her sons, who had fought in battles before. Now her daughter was going off to fight as well.

"I wish I could say something wonderful to you, my dear," Mei Li said softly. "But there are no words to diminish the fear that I have for you and the family. So I leave you with my blessing and hope that the gods return you all to me safely." She enveloped her daughter in a strong hug. "Please be safe, and do not be afraid to run should the battle take a turn for the worse."

"Mother, warriors do not run," San protested.

She smiled. "Even the bravest of soldiers must retreat at times. All it proves is that you are the smarter warrior in admitting defeat." Her smile grew bigger. "But what am I saying? I know that you will al be victorious. I have watched you practice and I believe that Wu will cower in fear at your very approach. Good luck, Zhao San. I will not sleep well until I can hold you in my arms again." With that, her mother kissed her on the cheek and was gone. San gently touched the spot where Mei Li had kissed her, then continued the march with the rest of the Shu army.

* * *

It was a long march to the borders of Shu and Wu, almost three weeks long. San had been worried about boredom on the trip, but found it to be a nice break from the normal routine back home. Because she was a part of Lord Liu Bei's company, the strict rules about staying in one's line were not followed so closely. So by the end of the first week, she had swapped places with the others so she was with Guan Ping and Zhang Shao in the back. They spent the days talking and laughing, with sparring practice in the evenings when they stopped. For a brief time, San forgot about the approaching battle and Wu.

The memory was quickly reinstated when they came across an abandoned village near the borders of Wu. The people had been evacuated just a few days prior, as Zhuge Liang had predicted that this spot would be where Wu would strike next. It sent a shiver down San's spine as she wandered through the empty streets. It was as if a sense of doom had fallen across them. Despite the favorable outcome for Shu in the coming battle, San felt a little fearful.

Lord Liu Bei stopped in the center of the village and everyone gathered around him. "My people, we have reached our destination. Since we want to surprise Sun Jian and his rabble, we will divide up into small groups and take up temporary residence in each of these houses. A lookout will be set up and each person will have a spot in the rotation. The leaders of your companies have been given instructions as to how you will be divided up. I want you all to take leave and rest, for Wu could attack at any moment."

"Zhao San, come here." San quickly ran over to her father as Lord Liu Bei headed to his own temporary house. She was soon joined by Zhao Tong and Zhao Guang. "We are going to be staying in the house closest to the borders, at the edge of the village. Guan Yu and Zhang Fei will be in the houses on either side of us. Should Wu attack, we will most likely be the first targets. If you are uncomfortable with this, than we can move you to a residence closer to the center of the village."

"Psh. You underestimate us, father," Tong said. "Of course we're going to stay. I won't be thought a coward."

"Neither will we," San and Guang echoed. Yun nodded.

"Very well. Let's go set up our camp, then." They traveled to the edge of the village. The house they were staying at was relatively small, but cozy. There was a second floor where three rooms were stacked next to each other; two held beds and one was completely empty. The twins took the room farthest down the hall while San and her father took the other. Extra gear and weapons were stowed in the empty room. Around them, they could hear the sounds of other people settling in. Uncertainty welled up in San's stomach, but she remained calm and said nothing as she unpacked.

After everyone was settled, San decided to meet Guan Ping and Zhang Shao for sparring practice. They only trained for a few hours, however. Despite the approaching battle, none of them felt like doing anything more than sitting around and watching the trees that marked the borders of Shu and Wu. The silence was hard to bear, but it was the only thing that was keeping them from flying in a million directions. As the sun began to set, the three departed and went back to their respective houses. Even among her family, San and the others said nothing as they ate. Zhao Yun, usually so strong in the face of battle, sat nervously by the window, waiting for Wu.

"Father, are you all right?" Guang asked after some time. "You've been very quiet, and it's making me nervous."

He sighed and got up to join his children. "I am sorry, my son. I always get anxious when fighting draws near. Even years of experience do not make the wait any easier."

San finally piped up. "So if we see Wu coming from the window, father, what are we going to do?"

"Since you asked, here is the plan. The watchman will come and knock on the doors when he sees Wu. That way, we won't draw suspicion when they come. Since we are the first house, they will probably sneak through and try to kill us quickly and quietly. But we won't let that happen. I will move downstairs so that I can sound a real alarm when they enter the house. However, I might have to wait for some of them to come upstairs before the right moment comes. So I want the three of you to move into each of the rooms with your weapons. San, you will be in the first room. Tong, I want you in the first bedroom, and Guang, you stay in your room. Wait until the soldiers enter your room, then sneak up on them and kill them quickly. When the alarm is sounded, join me downstairs. Everything else will be clear by then. Any questions?"

They all shook their heads, and without another word, moved upstairs to bed. As San lay on the cot and stared out the window, all she could think about was the battle. Would she be able to fight with the others? Or would she cower and run away? Worries about her abilities filled her head as she drifted into slumber.

* * *

A crack awoke San deep into the night. Across from her, her father's eyes shone from the dim light outside. He had heard it, too. Slowly, they sat up and looked out the window. Torches were illuminating the edge of the tree line as Wu began to appear. Seconds later, a soft knock came at the door downstairs. Her heart began to pound as her father crawled to the door and opened it.

"It's time," he whispered. "I'll go and wake your brothers. You get the weapons out." He disappeared out the door, and San slowly moved towards the other room. As she pulled out the weapons they had brought, the boys appeared and wordlessly took their things and left. San took a deep breath as she shut the door behind them. She heard her father creak down the stairs as she moved towards the window. She watched as soldiers began to make their way though the village, clearly expecting peasant folk and not armed soldiers. San wanted to smile, but it caught in her throat as she watched soldiers enter the houses of Guan Ping and Zhang Shao. She said a silent prayer that they would make it though this battle as well.

She heard the door downstairs open and quickly moved next to the door. She said another prayer that all would go as planned.

A creak on the stairs again forced her to put a hand over her beating heart.

Wu was here.


	3. To Battle

San felt sweat beading on her forehead as the footsteps reached the top of the stairs. She took her hand off of her heart and put it back on her sword, gripping it as if it might jump up and leave her. As she leaned against the wall, she heard the men talking in muffled voices outside of the door. Two sets of feet moved down the hall to the rooms where her brothers waited, and a cough meant that there was another waiting for her. The soldier must have made a motion, for San heard all three doors open at the same time. A shadow fell across the floor as a man entered slowly and looked around.

He made his way towards the center of the room and stopped. As San crept up behind him, she could feel his confusion at not finding any people there. Or anything at all, for that matter. But his thoughts were interrupted as San brought her sword around and cleanly sliced his throat. As he fell dead, she propped him up and slowly let him down so as not to make any noise. Disarming him of any weapons and useful items, she let his blood spill out onto the floor as she moved back to the entrance of the door. After a few seconds, she heard a thumping noise downstairs. The others who had entered the house would not be leaving it. Her father appeared moments later, and after checking to make sure that Zhao Tong and Zhao Guang had disposed of their officers, they made their way downstairs.

Zhao Yun peaked out the door and watched as the army of Wu made their way through the streets, ready to attack. What they didn't know was that the officers they were waiting for would not be reappearing. A glance towards the Guan house across the road told them so, and no one had to see the Zhang house to know that they were successful as well. San waited for a motion from her father before slowly moving out of the house. She and her brothers waited at the door as her father walked out into the middle of the street.

Suddenly, one of the Wu soldiers turned and noticed him standing there. "There's someone in the road!" he cried. The rest of the army didn't even get a chance to turn before a fire arrow flew from the Zhang house into the air. All of a sudden there was an explosion of green as the soldiers littered the streets and charged into the group of Wu soldiers. The tiny village was soon filled with chaos as both armies clashed in heated battle.

Zhao San could feel the call of battle flowing through her veins as she landed in the middle of the fighting. She charged and slashed at the red of Wu, killing all who stood in her way. Although she couldn't see them, she knew that Zhang Shao and Guan Ping were faring just as well as her. All she saw around her was a blur of red and green, and even she noticed that the amount of red was slowly beginning to diminish. She could taste victory.

But soon she tasted blood as something hit her hard in the head from behind. She whirled around and shook her head to get her bearings, coming face to face with a young man. He positioned himself in front of her and prepared to strike. San waited, sword in hand. There was something about him, however, that kept her from charging first. He could not have been any older than her save maybe a year, and he did not have the malice in his face that some of the other Wu soldiers seemed to have. He was merely a soldier, probably in the army by force, who did what Sun Jian told him to and nothing more.

There was something else, though. Fear. Fear for his life and for his fellow soldiers, but a willingness to give up his life for his kingdom. It was admirable, if not foolish. San watched him stare back at her as a wave of pity overtook her. This man was merely a boy, and he did not deserve to die. The man watched in confusion as she lowered her sword a bit, unsure now of what to do.

"Retreat!" San whipped around again as a handful of Wu soldiers escaped into the woods, running for their lives. The remaining soldiers called to them to remain, but soon only a handful were left. Defeated, the remaining Wu officers lay on the ground in surrender. The young man fighting Zhao San gave her a sad look, then sprawled on the ground for her to take prisoner. She couldn't bring herself to move, and two other Shu soldiers came and roughly hauled him away.

* * *

"And before he knew what hit him, I cut his head clean off." The Shu army was marching back to Cheng Du, each soldier talking excitedly about their roles in the surprise attack. But no one was as excited as Guan Ping and Zhang Shao. In fact, they had met up during the actual fight and began keeping track of how many they had killed. Both had spent most of the journey home talking about each and every soldier they fought with.

"So how many did you finish off like that?"

Zhang Shao grinned. "I beheaded twelve. The rest were stabbed right through the heart?"

"Humph. You only beheaded twelve?" Guan Ping shook his head. "I, my friend, separated fifteen men from their heads."

"Whatever. Hey, San, how many did you get?" Zhao San jerked her head up as she came back to reality. She had remained quiet for most of the journey. While she had finally gotten her chance to prove herself to her father, who had praised her efforts along with the other officers and Liu Bei, she wasn't prepared for what happened before the Wu retreat. For that boy…

"San, you okay?" Ping asked, looking concerned.

She offered her friends a smile. "Yeah, I'm fine guys."

"Good. So how many did you kill?" Shao asked proudly.

"Oh, uh, I don't remember. I wasn't counting."

"Aww, come on! How are we supposed to know who killed the most…" Guan Ping nudged his friend into silence as Zhao San drifted into a daydream again. The boys went back to their exploits as they continued to the capital. San looked back to where the prisoners were walking, but she couldn't see them at the moment. There was something about that boy that wouldn't leave her alone. She kept remembering the fight going on behind his eyes; the one between duty to his lord and duty to himself. She knew because she felt those same battles within herself. It made her wonder if she would have stayed or run had the roles been reversed.

The army stopped to make camp a few hours after the sun went down. San remained silent as she set up the tent that she shared with Xing Cai. The young woman gave her odd looks but didn't say anything about her distraction. She wordlessly went into the tent where the food was being served and went to go sit down with her brothers when Lord Liu Bei walked over to her. "Zhao San, can I ask a favor of you? I need someone to go over to the prisoner's tent and take bread and water to them. I need them alive when they're judged back at Cheng Du. Can you do this for me?"

Her heart jumped, but she nodded and went about her task. She would get to see that boy again. She wondered if he would remember her, and as she reached the tent, she prayed that he wouldn't. The guards moved and she entered with the bread and water. Most of them gave her a look of utmost loathing and practically snatched the food from her when she handed it to them. She held her head high, as she was a prized member of Lord Liu Bei's army and would not look up to men like them. They would look up at her. She had almost given each of them their food when she stopped. In the farthest corner sat the young man, staring at the tent ceiling. Slowly, she walked over to him and knelt beside his spot. He turned as she held out the bread to him.

He had long, dark hair tied behind his head with a hint of stubble around his chin. His face was tired and covered with traces of dirt and blood. The clothes he wore were wrinkled and stained, as if he'd worn them for weeks. He looked like he hadn't eaten or slept in a long time, but he managed a small smile as he took the bread from San. Despite his haggard appearance, his eyes still looked like that of a boy.

"Thank you, my lady," he said hoarsely. She said nothing, but watched him for a moment. "Was this your first battle?" he asked.

His question threw her off. "Uh, yes, it was. How could you tell?"

He laughed. "You hesitated."

"Well so did you." San smiled to herself. If he wanted a battle of wits, he was going to get one.

"I know," he answered. "I was waiting for you to try and kill me, but you never attacked. I've never been one to sneak up behind and enemy and kill them. It's cowardly."

"So is that why you hit me? So I would turn and fight you?"

"You got it." He sighed and looked at the tent ceiling again. "I guess it comes from my father's side of the family. At least, that's what everyone tells me."

San was about to ask who is father was when she heard a commotion outside of the tent. "I should go," she said. She stood and turned to leave, but turned back to the young man for a moment. "Please eat and rest. You look like death."

He laughed again. "I think I shall sleep better anyway, knowing that not everyone who serves under Lord Liu Bei is a true enemy." Unable to answer, San turned and quickly left the tent. She looked up to see her father standing there, waiting for her. Without a word, he motioned for her to follow him to his own tent nearby.

As one of Liu Bei's most trusted officers, the Five Tiger Generals got their own tents. There was no one else inside when they entered, and San collapsed onto the cot with a heavy sigh. Zhao Yun shut the flap and sat next to his daughter. "Zhao San, what's wrong? You haven't been yourself since we fought with Wu? Both your friends and your brothers are concerned. Did something happen during the battle?"

"I'm not sure, father," she said. "I was fighting just fine until near the end. One of the soldiers from Wu hit me on the head to force me to turn around. When I looked, I saw only a boy. He looked to be about my age, but he wouldn't charge at me. And when the others retreated, he stayed with the rest of his fellow soldiers. I spoke with him briefly a moment ago. Now I'm confused. I thought I would turn out to be a great warrior like you and the other officers. But now, I'm not so sure."

"Zhao San, I want you to listen to me for a moment. Most people see a great warrior as someone who always fights and always wins. What they never hear about is the soft side to every warrior. It is not weak to show mercy to an enemy, nor does it overshadow the accomplishments you made on the field of battle. As I already said, I am extremely proud of you and nothing will take that pride away."

"But now I will never live up to the family name."

"San, you already have. Even Lord Liu Bei cannot wait to see you fight in battle again. So you had some difficulty fighting another soldier. There is nothing wrong with that. Besides, it was your first battle. Some uncertainty is to be expected." San nodded but felt her eyes begin to well up with tears. "But there is something else here," Zhao Yun said. "What is this that would make my daughter cry?"

"There was something in his eyes, father. I saw myself reflecting from them, in more ways than one. I fear that Lord Liu Bei might behead him when the prisoners are tried at Cheng Du."

Zhao Yun let out a sigh. "Well, that is most likely what will happen. But I am going to give you the same advice that your mother gives me all the time. Follow your heart. Even if it seems wrong at the time, you may find that down the road of life, it saves your life." He hugged his daughter in an attempt to comfort her. She drew her tears back inside and said no more. All she could think about was how to convince Liu Bei to spare the young soldier's life.

* * *

It was a very nervous Zhao San that sat in the main hall several days later. Since she had been a part of the ambush on the Wu party, she was obligated to be present at the judgment and sentencing of the prisoners. She sat near the front with her brothers and her father, but she couldn't seem to calm down. The young man was among them and, thankfully, the last to be judged. She watched as each of his fellow soldiers were brought before Liu Bei and sentenced to death for crimes against Shu. Despite her prayers, San couldn't help but feel like there would be no way out of this for him. It made her heart ache.

Finally, the young man was pushed before Liu Bei. Although he showed no fear at the feet of the leader, San knew he was shaking inside. "Young man, you have been brought before the council of Shu for your part in the raid a few days prior. Do you have anything to say in your defense?"

He frowned. "No, Liu Bei. I know that no matter what I say, you will kill me anyway. I will not be a coward like those who ran. I will die for Wu and for my family."

Zhuge Liang made a noise from behind Liu Bei and came forward. "A brave, if not foolish, young warrior, my lord. Tell me young man, who is your father?"

"My father is Lu Meng, great warrior and advisor to Lord Sun Jian and his sons," he said with pride. "My mother is Lady Li Tai, also a great warrior and famous throughout the land for rescuing my father and my lord."

"Ah, so this is Lu Ba, the famed son of Lu Meng," Zhuge Liang said. "Your exploits against the pirates with your uncle have reached even the lands of Shu."

"A fine catch indeed, brother." Guan Yu moved closer to the young man, Lu Ba, who cowered a bit under the giant man.

"Yes," Liu Bei agreed. "But you were still a part of the raid on the village and have killed many of my men." He raised his hand to give the sentence, and Zhao San felt her heart fall. She knew that, despite everything that he had just told him, Lu Ba was about to lose his head. Suddenly, she knew what she had to do. Drawing in a courageous breath, she stood and quickly walked over to where Lu Ba was crumpled on the ground.

"No, Lord Liu Bei. Please spare him."


	4. Follow Your Heart

The room had fallen completely silent as every eye turned to Zhao San. She still wasn't sure why she had spoken, but at this point, she couldn't turn back from her decision. Something in her heart was pushing her forward despite her uncertainty. Taking a deep breath, she took one more stop forward until she was in front of Lu Ba. The other officers were glaring at her, and she didn't dare look behind her at her family and friends.

Liu Bei frowned at her. "Zhao San, you do not believe that this man deserves death? He raided the village of your people and I am certain that others fell victim to him and his men."

"No, I do not believe that he deserves death, my lord, despite his crimes." She knew that she was losing her battle at the moment, but for some reason, her heart pressed on.

"Well then, please tell all of us here why this man should live."

San took a deep breath. "Because he is not a man, my lord. He is still very much a child, like myself. I see fear in his eyes, but I see courage also, and strength. I see virtue and honor for his people and his country, and is therefore willing to die for them. Are these not things that you yourself value greatly, my lord? I should think that, shown our ways here in Shu, he would become a valuable member to your house and army."

The mood in the room immediately began to change from shock to awe. San could hear murmurs of approval all around her. Even the great Zhuge Liang smiled and nodded from his spot next to Liu Bei.

The leader's expression softened. "What makes you see these things, my lady?"

"I feel these same things within my own heart, Lord Liu Bei. Had the roles been reversed and I a prisoner of Wu, I would have shown these from my own eyes. And I would have been grateful to anyone who took pity on me for something such as this."

Liu Bei thought for a moment, then whispered something to Zhuge Liang. The two spoke a moment before turning back to Lu Ba. "Very well then. The boy shall be spared. And because the request came from you, Zhao San, he shall become a servant of your household to do with as you wish." His softened eyes became hard again as he turned back to the prisoner. "You now serve the family of Zhao. Be grateful to them, especially to Lady Zhao San, for sparing your life. Do not think that I will not be watching you closely."

Two guards then came to escort Lu Ba out. As he turned to face San, he stopped and bowed. "Thank you, my lady." Lost for words, she said nothing as he left. Unsure if she could face her friends and family at the moment, she turned silently and left the room.

* * *

She stood and admired the peach tree for a moment. For as long as she could remember, her mother had always found comfort underneath its branches and found answers in the blossoms that fell around her. She had always told San that, anytime she needed guidance, just sit under the tree and the gods will tell you what to do. But Mei Li had also told her to follow her heart, and now she wasn't sure that she had done the right thing. San desperately pushed back tears and sat under the tree. She waited and prayed, but nothing happened.

Several moments later, a figure appeared in the distance. San recognized immediately the shape of her mother as she sought out her daughter. Without a word, she sat down on the bench next to San and just watched the blossoms float in the breeze. The silence was making San uncomfortable. Finally, she spoke. "I must say, I was very impressed with you, San."

She grunted. "How? I just spoke out against Lord Liu Bei and the entire council. They probably all think I'm an idiot now."

Li let out a laugh. "On the contrary, daughter, I believe that they very much admire what you did. It takes courage to speak out in front of them. It takes even more courage to follow what your heart says and plead for the enemy's life. If they had thought you stupid, San, then they would not have spared the young man."

"But what about dad and the twins? What about my friends? I can't imagine that they agreed with my decision."

"Perhaps not, but you won't know hiding under this tree." The wind blew one of the blossoms into Mei Li's lap. "There will always be people who don't agree with things that you do. But if they are truly friends, then they will respect your choices and honor them." San grumbled again, and Li leaned over to her daughter. Gently pulling back her hair, she fastened the blossom in her locks and smiled. "Remember, San, to always follow your heart. I believe that this was a wise decision on your part, even if it is not obvious now." She said nothing more, and San knew that the conversation was over. Slowly, she got up and headed towards the stables. She knew she would have to face the others sooner or later, but that didn't mean right now.

Zhao San found one of her friends, Ma Chao, tending to the horses when she got there. He had traded his armor for a simple kimono and pants. Nearby, his wife was grooming one of the foals that had arrived during the time of the battle against Wu. Both looked up at San as she walked in. Ma Chao simply nodded at her and went back to his horse, but Lady Yang smiled and beckoned San over to the stall. The baby horse inside whinnied and tried to run over to them, but her scrawny legs and the small space made her trip instead. "She's beautiful, Lady Yang. What did you name her?"

"We haven't been able to think of anything yet, San. Perhaps you could think of a name."

"I'll try. To be honest, my mind is kind of full right now."

She smiled. "Yes, I can imagine. Ma Chao told me what you did today, San, and I greatly admire your courage. Liu Bei is a kind man, but he does not take the enemy lightly and it is difficult to convince him to show mercy anymore. There's strength in you that makes some of the others feel uncomfortable and threatened." She looked up at Ma Chao, who gave the two a warm nod and continued with his own work. At least we wasn't being vocal about his opinion of San's choice. She wasn't sure she was ready to hear it yet. "But we think you made the right decision, San," Lady Yang said. "The young man you saved came by here earlier with your father. He was very polite to us, even though we are the enemy."

"I'm just so confused now," San confessed. "I don't know who I am anymore."

"Perhaps a ride would help clear your thoughts." The women turned to see Ma Chao, who had a slight grin on his face. San watched as he saddled up her favorite horse and opened the stall. Grateful and happy that he didn't seem mad at her, she took the reins from him and rode towards the outskirts of Cheng Du.

* * *

It was very late by the time San returned, put the horse in his stall and put away the equipment, and got back to her room. Exhausted, she wanted nothing more than to crawl into bed and let tomorrow come. But as she collapsed onto the bed, something crinkled beneath her. She sat up to see a note written in expert handwriting. She curiously opened it and read:

_To the Lady Zhao San,_

_No words can accurately describe the emotions that I am feeling right now. There is no way to thank you for what you have done for me and my family today. I promise to do everything that I can to serve your family and repay you for the kindness you have bestowed upon me. I hope to thank you in person, should the opportunity arise. I bid you a pleasant night and many thanks._

_Lu Ba, former servant of Wu_

San could do little more than stare into the note. But before she could put her thoughts together, there was a knock at her door and she jumped as it opened. The face of her father appeared, tired but still smiling. "Come, San, it is time for supper. I know you do not want to face everyone, but I can assure you it's not as bad as you think." She nodded, slipped the note in her pocket, and followed Zhao Yun out of her room. It was nearly impossible to suppress the swirl of thoughts and emotions inside her head. But she was Zhao San, a daughter of the esteemed Zhao family, and she was not about to show anyone what she was thinking or feeling. So, with a brave face and an encouraging smile from her father, San entered the dining hall.

Conversations had already started at the tables, so she was spared a silent room full of eyes staring at her. The pair found Mei Li and the twins already seated, along with Ma Chao and Lady Yang. "How was your ride?" Chao asked as she sat down beside her mother. "Has your head cleared?"

"A little bit. I'm still feeling confused, though."

"Understandable," said Lady Yang. She and her husband turned to Zhao Yun and Mei Li, but San could feel the eyes of her brothers on her. She looked up to see them staring, but not judging. She raised an eyebrow at them.

Guang offered her a smirk. "Guess we can't tease you for a little while. We wouldn't want to tip the boat over."

"What are you talking about?"

"Clearly, this soldier has already rocked the boat," Tong explained. "So rather than harass you, we figured we'd harass him instead." San glared at him, causing the twins to chuckle in unison. "He's our servant now. We have to break him in, whether you like it or not. Just be grateful for the break, because as soon as we've driven him mad, its back to you."

"Whatever." San rolled her eyes and scanned the room. Xing Cai quickly looked away when San caught her. Liu Chan shook his head and gave her a thumbs down when she looked his way, only stopping when his younger brother smacked his shoulder. Both Guan Ping and Zhang Shao were looking at her, but she couldn't tell what they were thinking. Shao jerked his thumb towards the door with Ping nodding. They wanted to talk to her after the meal. She gave a thumbs up in reply before she felt her mother's hand on her shoulder.

"I am surprised you have not asked about the young soldier yet, Zhao San. Is everything alright?"

She nodded. "I was just…um…seeing who else was here." Guang snorted into his plate, receiving a stern look from his mother. San ignored him. "Where is he now?"

"Your father decided to put him in the empty servant's quarters, between the twin's room and our own. Since we do not know much about him, we cannot say if he will attempt to escape."

"He's under house arrest?"

"Essentially. But he has been extremely polite to everyone, and your father has insisted that he be treated well. Might I suggest that, after you speak with your friends, that you stop and visit him? I think it would do both of you a world of good."

San thought it over. "Do you think it's wise for me to talk to him alone? After all, he is a trained soldier."

"And so are you," Li shot back. "Bring Guan Ping and Zhang Shao with you, if you think it will help. But he took the time to write that note I left on your bed. The least you can do is return the favor."

Zhao San remained silent throughout the rest of the dinner. Her head was beginning to ache and she had lost her appetite. After what seemed like hours, Liu Bei stood from his table and left the hall, signaling the end of the meal. San waited until most of the others had left before standing to go. Her mother gave her a wink, and she saw her father give a warm smile before the two of them retired for the night. The twins both managed to stick their tongues out before rushing out, laughing about something. Guan Ping and Zhang Shao, however, said nothing as she met them by the door and headed out into the night. They wandered into the courtyard, lit only by a few torches and occupied by a handful of guards. Both boys seated themselves on the ground and placed San between them.

"So, are you gonna tell us what's been eating you?" Shao asked. "I know I'm not the brightest, but its not hard to see that something's wrong."

She shrugged. "I'm not sure. I was fine during the whole battle until that soldier hit me in the head. Since then, I've been questioning myself and what it means to be a warrior. And I'm still not sure why I stuck up for him. I'm sorry."

"For what?" Ping asked. "For choosing heart over duty?"

She put her head in her hands. "I don't even know anymore."

"Well, I'm not one to offer advice, but I'm always willing to offer an ear." Shao smacked her on the back in the same way his father did to him. "Its been hard for us to watch you struggle, and we wanna help in any way we can."

"We don't think any different of you because of your choices," Ping added. "We're old enough and mature enough to know that even the greatest warriors struggle with inner battles. I spoke to my father and asked if he ever had problems after battles, and he told me every great soldier does. When he was a guest of Cao Cao, he found himself torn between his promise to Liu Bei and his opportunities in Wei. Obviously, he chose to stay here, and it turned out to be the right thing to do."

San smiled. "I guess I didn't have to worry at all."

"About what?" Shao asked.

"About losing the respect of Lord Liu Bei's great warriors and the friendship of you two."

Shao laughed. "You can't get rid of us that easily. I think the only people who may be confused about your choice are Liu Chan and Xing Cai, and no one cares what they think. You'll be fine."

The trio laughed, and San finally felt some of the anxiety lift. "So," said Ping, "out of curiosity, have you actually spoken to this soldier that you saved?" She shook her head. "I think its in order. We saw him walking around with your dad, and he seemed alright for a Wu bastard."

San opened her mouth to comment, but noticed her friend's broad smile and decided against it. "My mother actually told me that I should go and talk to him. Care to join?"

"Nah," Shao answered for both of them. "But we'll be your bodyguards until you get to the door. Wouldn't want you getting cold feet."

* * *

Woo! I'm finally back to finish this story! I know I left it for YEARS!! In my defense, my computer crashed and I lost most of the files I'd had for this story. But writing is my addiction, and this story (what I had left of it) was crying out to be finished. So, after I finished Rebel's Honor, I picked up the pieces and rewrote the lost chapters. Its turning out better than I expected. Basically, this means that you guys can expect more frequent updates, and I'll try to leave notes at the beginning or the ends of my chapters to address anything that's confusing. I possess a remarkable amount of talent for confounding people. That being said...

To address a question that was sent in a PM: I actually had no intention of pulling the cast of Nightmare's Calling into this story. Originally, it was going to be a lone soldier from Wu. But I couldn't find a way to make his character work, and in a bout of frustration, I threw in Lu Ba. As you'll see later, I think it was a stellar decision. As to whether or not we will see Lu Meng and Li Tai, I'm not sure yet. We'll see...

Thanks to fatih, Shan Kaiyou and especially AngelEtty for your reviews. I'm glad you guys like it so far. I hope this new direction doesn't disappoint you!


	5. Unfinished Business

San could feel her heart beating all the way to Lu Ba's room. Guan Ping and Zhang Shao had filled the silence with jokes and laughter, knowing how nervous their friend was at finally talking to the boy she had saved. It took them only a minute to reach the door. San was so deep in thought that they had to grab her arms to keep her from walking into the guards. "Business?" one of them grunted to the trio.

"Lady Zhao San wishes to talk to Lu Ba," Ping said before she could answer. "I believe Lady Mei Li already approved of her visit."

The man nodded and opened the door. Sticking his head inside, he barked, "You have a visitor, scum. Make yourself presentable."

Shao snorted. "Was that necessary?" he hissed under his breath, not loud enough for the guard to hear. He turned to San and gave her shoulder a squeeze. "Good luck. You'll be fine, I'm sure of it. And I want details when we see you tomorrow."

"You sound like Xing Cai and her gaggle of gossiping girls," Ping muttered, but he also gave San a shoulder squeeze. "Remember that you're all by yourself with him in there. Keep your guard up and your questions going. You're not interrogating him, but simply getting to know him. And don't be afraid to leave whenever you get uncomfortable."

She nodded. "Thanks, you two. I'll see you tomorrow morning." They grinned and wandered back down the hall, whispering to each other and laughing about something San couldn't here. She turned back towards the door, took a deep breath, and entered the room. Only a couple of lamps were lit, making it hard to see much of anything. She could make out the shape of the bed, a washing table, and a writing desk. Her guard went up and she felt herself slide into a defensive position. Lu Ba still wasn't visible. As she looked around, a figure moved by the window. San fingered the strap hanging from her belt, where her small knife was kept.

Then she heard him speak. "Oh goodness, I'm sorry, Lady Zhao. I have not managed to get the other lamp lit yet. Just a minute…" A glow appeared where she had seen his figure, and then the room was filled with light. Lu Ba turned to her with a helpless grin, eyeing her warrior stance in the doorway. "Do you always enter a room like this?"

"I couldn't see you," she snapped, sounding angrier than she really was. "You're still a prisoner of war. How would you have reacted?"

He laughed. "I see your point. I apologize for not having the lamp lit. I was in the process of retiring for the night when I heard the guard." San nodded and eased out of her stance, casting her eyes around the room. She noticed the writing desk was filled with papers. A book was propped open on the bed, and she realized for the first time that he was only half dressed. She felt a blush creep into her cheeks and she looked at the floor. He laughed again. "Did you need something, my lady?"

"N...no. My mother told me about the note you left in my room and that I should come and see you. But I can wait until tomorrow if you were readying for bed."

"It is no trouble, my lady. I have not yet reached the point of sleep, which is why my book is still open."

She chanced a look back up at him. Ba had finished dressing, pulling a shirt over his head to cover the rest of him. His boyish grin eased some of her tension. "What are you reading?" she asked, attempting to break the ice.

"Nothing important. It is something that Lord Lu Xun gave me to read during the long marches to battles we have participated in. Some of it deals with strategy, but most of it seems to be an historical account of Wu's early years. It passes the time." He moved over to the desk and pulled out the chair. "Would you like to sit down, my lady? You look a touch nervous."

"Oh, uh, yes, thank you." He backed away towards the bed as she sat down. She took a few deep breaths to calm herself, although she couldn't understand why she was so nervous.

Lu Ba sat down on the bed and pulled his feet underneath him. "Why did you save me?" he asked.

San jumped a bit. She had not expected this question from him so soon. What ever happened to friendly conversation before digging into the deeper stuff? "I'm not sure," she answered with a shrug. "It seemed like a waste to kill you."

"But you didn't know if that's what Liu Bei was going to do."

"I couldn't take that chance. And once I realized who you were, I knew that I couldn't let you die."

He laughed. "You've heard of me, I take it." There was a twinkle in his deep brown eyes. San immediately hated how they made her blush.

"Bits and pieces," she said.

"Are you anxious to hear more?"

She frowned. "You're a little arrogant for someone who almost lost their head."

"Forgive me, Lady Zhao." The seriousness was back in his face, but the smile never left his eyes. "I blame my upbringing. We of the Wu kingdom have a lot of confidence in ourselves. The Sun family makes it difficult to feel depressed. Plus, I have legends for parents. It makes me feel proud. How about you?"

"My parents may be legends, but I strive to write my own."

He nodded and glanced towards the window. "A valiant quest, my lady. Do you think you will achieve it?"

"Of course I will," San snapped. "All of Shu's famed officers, including Lord Liu Bei himself, have told me so."

"That is all well and good, my lady. But their praise means nothing unless you believe in it yourself." Angered, San abruptly stood and turned to leave. He had no right to tell her what she should and should not believe. As she got up, Lu Ba quickly stood and bowed to her. "I did not mean to upset you, Lady Zhao. I will hold my tongue in the future."

She waved him off. "Forget it. And call me San." Without looking at him, she left the room and walked past the guards. By the time she reached her own room, some of her anger had abated. But his words still clung to her mind as she readied for bed. She had believed all her life that she would create a name for herself. Hadn't she surpassed most other warriors her age? Hadn't her father, the famous Zhao Yun, praised her as an equal instead of a daughter? Hadn't she been pivotal in forcing the Wu forces back during the ambush?

She knew the answers to all of her questions. And yet, as she drifted into slumber, she realized that she still didn't have an answer to Ba's question.

* * *

San greeted the sun the next morning. She had always been an early riser. It was a trait that ran in the family. By the time she had dressed and stepped out into the hallway, her brothers had already rigged a trap just outside of her door, proving her point. Curses, how did they think up this one… She stopped herself before she finished the question. It wouldn't do her any good. Sighing, she glanced up at it and began breaking down the trap.

"San!" Two figures rounded the corner and hurried towards her. She frantically waved her hands as Guan Ping and Zhang Shao skidded to a halt. Both glared at the barrier in front of them. "Guess we didn't need to warn you about the twins."

She grumbled to herself. "Its barely dawn! How does everyone else know about this but me?"

"We heard about it last night after supper," Shao said. "We didn't think they'd actually go through with it."

Between them was a wall of rope, woven in and out of the pillars that held the roof up. Several parts appeared to be loose, but San knew that they were the most dangerous parts. Step in those and she would be hanging by her ankles in seconds. She wouldn't be able to cut her way through; the rope was too thick and she didn't have her swords with her. The only opening was at the very top. She frowned. The challenge was obvious: _You did the jump in practice, but can you do it now?_

"Uh, San, are you really gonna try that?" Shao asked nervously, seeing her backing up.

"Duh. My room's on the end. Its either try this or break my leg going down the balcony."

"Or wait until we bring help," Ping said.

She glared at them. "Help? I am Zhao San. I do not require help."

"Here we go again," Shao mumbled. The two boys backed up a few steps as San calculated the best way to hit the top hole. Seeing an opportunity, she took a running started and jumped up. Her feet nimbly touched the rope as she hauled herself up, careful not to step into any loose areas. Victory was near as she stepped on the last one and vaulted through the hole.

She pulled her feet in, but not in time. San's right foot caught itself on one of the top strands and broke her stride. The ground was coming at her very fast. A roll wasn't going to work. _Crap_, she said in her mind. _I'm going to kill them later_.

The landing was too soft. She opened her eyes cautiously to find herself looking up at a smug Zhang Zhao and a concerned Guan Ping. Then she realized where she was…in their arms. "Curses."

They helped her to her feet before Shao burst out laughing. "Oh man, you should've seen you face San. Priceless! Guess that jump's a bit high for you…ogh!" He rubbed his shoulder where she had punched him. "What was that for? I just saved your behind!"

"You can do that without rubbing it in." San turned around so they wouldn't see her face turning red.

Ping sighed. "Does this mean we're not going to practice this morning?" He walked over to the rope wall and tugged on one of the loose strings. It shriveled as the trap sprung, turning the wall into a long piece of rope with a noose at one end. "That would've hurt if you got your leg stuck in there."

"Yes, we're going to practice. I've got some pent up frustration." San took off towards the field. Her friends quickly followed.

"Because of the twins?" Shao asked, grinning evilly. "Or did something happen last night? I did ask for details if you don't remember."

San returned his grin. "You'll have to fight me for them."

By the time the sun had completely shown his face, the field was full of soldiers going through their daily routine. Zhao Tong and Zhang Guang were mightily disappointed to see their sister still in one piece and not hanging by her feet outside of her room. They were even more upset that she had perfected the jump and made her escape. Ping and Shao decided not to tell them that she had almost missed it. Instead, they let her vent her frustration with a few good bouts on the field.

"So…what's he like?" Shao asked as he blocked a kick from San.

"He's cocky." She aimed another blow, ducking out of the way as he threw a punch. "He is confident in himself and is very lighthearted." She spun around to avoid another blow and crouched into a defensive position. "He also speaks freely, regardless of his station or whom he is talking to."

Ping jumped in as Shao stepped out. "Does it surprise you?" He grabbed her arm to flip her in the air, but she managed to wrench it free. "Sounds like he lets his fame get to his head."

"Perhaps. Maybe," San kicked air as Ping avoided it, "it comes from growing up in Wu." Shao stepped in again and positioned himself opposite of Ping, with San in the middle. She crouched low. "They all seem to be full of themselves."

Ping and Shao charged, but San managed to evade them. After a few more punches, they formed a triangle. "Well, we've only met a few. Maybe it isn't time to judge them yet."

"Save it, Ping," said Shao. "I wanna know what he said that got San all worked up." He ran towards her and managed to grab her ankle as she kicked. He twisted it until she spun in mid air, rolling away. He grinned. "You don't get worked up that easily unless there's a war coming."

"True," she said as she attempted to trip Ping. "He said I was letting others determine my fate, that I based my success on what they were saying."

Ping jumped away and moved towards Shao, holding up his hand to pause the fight. "And what do you think?"

"I want to prove myself to everyone. My parents my be famous, but my name will be remembered for what I do, not what they already did."

"Then you have nothing to fear from the boy's words."

In the distance, three figures were approaching. San grinned as she recognized her father, his robes moving slightly in the breeze. Beside him was her mother, waving at the trio from the edge of the field. She was slower to recognize the man that lagged behind a little. His arms were loaded with weapons of some kind, staffs by the looks of them. It was Ping who finally chuckled with recognition. "It looks like Master Zhao Yun has given the prisoner weapon duty."

It was indeed Lu Ba. He wasn't behind because he was slow, but because he was respecting the distance he must maintain as a servant. San wondered how much it annoyed him to have to prance around like a commoner when he came from a noble family.

"Ah, Zhao San, we hoped you would be here," Zhao Yun said as the three of them wandered over.

"Where else would I be at this hour?"

"Hanging from the roof?" her mother suggested. "We noticed quite a bit of rope around the pillars by your room. Would you like to explain yourself?" Mei Li's eyes were full of laughter.

San jerked her finger over her shoulder towards the twins. "Ask your other two children."

"I plan on it," she answered.

Zhao Yun turned to his newest servant. "Lu Ba, remind me what you noticed about the rope when we passed by this morning."

Ba grinned. "I noticed, sir, based on how the rope had fallen, that there would have been only one way to get passed it. A jump would have been required, one that I believe only yourself has been able to accomplish."

San struggled not to turn red. "Are you suggesting that I would have been unable to make it?"

"Not at all. My concern is how you would have been able to land on the other side. "

Yun laughed as his daughter quickly turned to her friends. Ping and Shao, however, had moved away and resumed sparring. "Relax, San. I am confident that you made the jump, and clearly you are unharmed from the fall to the other side. Your friends do you justice."

"And your new protégé does you justice, I see." She frowned at Lu Ba, who was distracted by the other soldiers in the yard.

"You misunderstand, daughter. I am merely trying to show the rest of the Shu kingdom that Ba possesses brains. Most seem to think that those who come from Wu are mindless. This says otherwise."

Yun wandered towards another group of soldiers who had called his attention. Mei Li linked arms with her daughter and scanned the rest of the field. "I see my sons are unhappy."

"They're mad that I beat their trick." She glanced over towards Lu Ba. "Why did you have to make me look like a fool in front of my father?"

He raised his eyebrows at her. "A fool? Lady Zhao, you have already proven otherwise. I wanted to see how you would react."

"Why?"

"You talk of creating a name for yourself. I was, and still am, much the same. You have good friends here, and yet you refuse to acknowledge the part they play in your life. I may be living in the shadows of my family in Wu, but I give credit to my friends where it is due."

Mei Li laughed. "My, such tension from you, San. Perhaps another bout would help release it."

"The boys are occupied," she mumbled.

"Lu Ba, hand me your bundle. You've held it for long enough."

"No, my lady. This is my burden and I will not allow you to strain yourself."

She smiled politely at him. "I may be a woman, Ba, but I am more than capable of labor. Hand them over. Here San," she said, handing her one of the staffs. She handed another to Lu Ba, surprising both of them. "I believe you two have some unfinished business from the raid. Go on, I will watch."

Lu Ba looked mortified. "I couldn't, my lady. It is not right for a servant of Shu to fight an officer, especially one who hails from Wu."

"What is right and what is wrong matters little on the battlefield, Lu Ba. I will not order you to, but I am offering you the chance to fight like you would have before. San is no weakling and neither are you. Besides, you will be no good to us if you are out of shape. Go on. I know you will not harm my daughter."

He paused, bowed, and took up position in front of San. A crowd had started to form once they saw the Wu prisoner with a staff in his hand, preparing to fight. San looked helplessly at her mother. "This isn't right."

She nodded. "Yes it is. Go and prove yourself. You will never stop questioning yourself until you show him what you can do. I will be watching."

"And so will everyone else," she hissed under her breath. She took the staff in both hands and fell into a defensive position. Ba looked nervous, although she couldn't tell why. This would be a short fight if he didn't give it all he had. "Scared you'll lose?" she taunted.

His eyes brightened. "Not a chance."

* * *

Ooh, tension!

Thanks to AngelEtty for her continued reviews. I will make Zhao Yun appear as much as possible. San is his daughter, after all, so he'll definitely be around ;-) Plus, I just finished his Musou Mode in DW6 (I like to save him for last), so I'm in a Yun kind of mood.


	6. Confrontation

If she had been paying attention, she would have noticed the faces of the other soldiers, watching intently and with curiosity. She would have heard the whispers with her name and his, wondering what this fight was about. She would have seen how Zhao Yun, flanked by his sons, gave her a nod of approval while her brothers gave a sneer of disgust. She would have looked to Guan Ping and Zhang Shao, eager to see the fight but worried about how their friend would fare.

But San was completely focused on the man in front of her. He balanced a great deal of his weight on his right foot, and his right arm moved to balance the staff in his hands. His left side would be weak, she noted. With that in mind, she checked her own posture to make sure he could nor read the same in her. He would not make the first move, she knew. That had been proven back during the raid. So, with a plan of action in mind, she cried out and charged forward.

San brought her staff down hard on Lu Ba's, but he maintained a firm grip. With a shout, he hauled his own weapon into the air, breaking her hold. He charged with an attack of his own. San discovered that he was quick despite his larger build. He swung the staff around with accuracy, and she was forced to take up a defensive position to protect herself.

As they neared the edge of the crowd, San found a hole in his attack and rolled to safety. She swung her weapon to catch him on the left side. But he surprised her by blocking it with his arm and swinging with his right hand. San ducked out of the way and successfully landed a blow to his shin. Ba winced but maintained his footing.

"Impressive," he shouted. "You don't focus all of your energy on one weak point."

"I like to keep my enemy dancing," she answered with a smirk.

"But do you like to dance as well, Lady Zhao?" He charged again, this time bring his staff around to cut off her balance. She jumped out of the way but was forced back on the defensive. She managed to break away, and the bouts continued. After some time, she brought her staff around to catch his left side again. He blocked it but left his right side vulnerable. San grabbed his arm and yanked it behind his back. "Pinned," she whispered in his ear.

"Says who?" Ba kicked his staff into his left hand and brought it behind her, catching San in the cheek. Blood trickled down her face to a chorus of shouting. He now held his weapon in his left hand. It looked as comfortable there as it had in his right.

"You…you can change hands?" San asked. She felt rather stupid. Of course he could; otherwise he wouldn't have been able to pull off a stunt like that.

He nodded. "A trick I learned from my uncle. What weakness will you attack now?"

"Your pride." San cried out and charged, forcing Lu Ba to whirl around in circles to avoid her. He tried to catch her feet as she moved to his backside, but she stepped lightly on his arm and vaulted herself over him as she had done that morning. San landed gracefully on the other side of the circle and prepared to charge again.

"Enough." Zhao Yun's voice echoed through the yard. Lu Ba and Zhao San halted, staring at him. "You both fight well, and I have no doubt that you would have put on a spectacular show during the raid. But I must end this before it gets out of control. San, you need to have that cut checked. Lu Ba, we need to get these weapons back into storage."

San stared at her father, dumbfounded. Lu Ba immediately bowed to her, and she managed a stiff one in return. In a matter of seconds, Ba had retrieved his bundle from Mei Li and followed Yun away from the field.

"That was excellent, daughter." Mei Li was the first to break the silence that had settled over the others. She shooed them away like children, and they all went back to their morning practice. "You did well."

"I couldn't find a weakness."

"You did. You just haven't figured it all out yet." She looked at the battered remains of San's staff. "I guess it's a good thing we didn't let you fight with swords. You would have destroyed the weapons."

"And each other," added Ping as he came over.

"You would've had him," said Shao, smacking San on the back. "Too bad your dad called an end to the fight. It was getting good."

"No, he called it at a good time," Mei Li said.

"How so? I wanted to see her kick the crap outta that kid."

Ping placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Lu Ba is the enemy here. To see him fight, especially when he is allowed to, has made the other men angry. To let him injure San made it worse. Who knows whether or not he would have beaten her? Master Zhao Yun wouldn't let it happen either way. The soldiers would have probably killed Ba right then and there."

San was stunned. And yet, it all made sense. The battle had turned so quickly. Either of them could have walked away the victor. But Ping was right. It was better to stop the battle before a winner could be decided. She had worked so hard to give Ba his life back, and it would have been a shame to lose it over something so stupid.

"Phew! I need a bath. Badly." Zhang Shao pulled San from her thoughts to see him sniffing his armpit. She struggled not to laugh. "Oops, begging your pardon, Lady Mei Li."

Her mother laughed. "It is no problem, Shao. Perhaps it is time for all of us to head to the baths. We need to be on time for the morning meal after all."

"Very true. See you both there." Ping dragged Shao away from the women, waving to San until they were out of sight.

"You, too, need a bath, daughter." San let her mother guide her back to their chambers. Instead of stopping in San's room, however, they wandered into the room Li shared with her husband. She instructed servants to bring up warm water, then proceeded to drag a comb through San's unruly hair. "So, San, have you figured out the young man's weakness yet?"

"Huh?" She winced as her mother hit a knot. "Uh, no, I wasn't really thinking about it. I want to fight him again for a longer period of time. I'll be better able to find it when I see him a second time."

"Mmm." Mei Li said nothing as she continued to work through San's hair. "Your brothers do not like Lu Ba," she said at length. "They see him as a threat to our family."

"How so? He's only been here a few days."

"I know. But he is slowly and surely disproving all of their notions about how Wu soldiers should behave. They want him to be rude, ungrateful, to try and escape, anything that will lend evidence to their theories that everyone from Wu is heartless."

"Or brainless," San said, remembering what her father had said earlier. "Still, he's been kind for the most part."

Li nodded. "I think he's having some trouble adjusting, for all of his facades. He is truly a son of Lu Meng."

San turned to face her mother. "Do you know anything about his parents? Or his uncle? I've only heard the rumors, but I'm starting to believe that they can't be right."

"The only one who will be able to tell you is Lu Ba. I know that both Lu Meng and Li Tai are famed throughout Wu for their skills on the battlefield. I also know that Zhou Tai, her brother, is a man to be feared. He has been on several missions to fight the pirates from the east. I suggest that you talk to Lu Ba about it when you aren't feeling so competitive."

"Do you think Ping and Shao hate him, too?"

"I cannot say. I do know that, whatever they think of him, they will respect your decision to befriend him or dislike him." There was a knock on the door, and four serving women came with tubs of steaming water. "Ah, it is time for your bath. I will go and get some robes for you while you bathe. And San," she paused in the doorway, giving her daughter a look of concern, "be careful about your encounters with this young man. I have a feeling there are others closer to you who will loathe anything and everything he does."

* * *

News of her bout with Lu Ba had reached the dining hall far ahead of San. By the time she sat down with her brothers, four other soldiers had congratulated her on a fine performance. Even the great Ma Chao had heard about it. He grinned at San as she sat down near him. "I hear you finally put the young Wu rebel in his place," he said before taking a bite.

San sighed. "I did no such thing. Father ended the bout before a winner could be declared." She threw a glance at Zhao Yun, who ignored her remark and continued his conversation with Lady Yang.

"That's not what the others are saying." He held up a hand to stop her protest. "Let them say whatever they want, San. Most are not happy with your decision to keep the boy alive. I have no qualms about it, and neither do most of the head officers. But those below them may see it as a betrayal to Shu. Letting them believe that you defeated him in battle will make them feel better."

She gave in and said nothing. San stayed that way through most of the meal, although she did have a quick spat with her brothers over the rope wall and told them that Ping had disabled it. Towards the end of the meal, she noticed Shao making movements out of the corner of her eye. He was slashing his fingers across his throat and nodding towards the head table. Ping was shaking his head. Panicking, she shot a glance to where Liu Bei was sitting. She calmed when she noticed that his attention was elsewhere, but frowned when she caught Liu Chan's glare. He looked annoyed and angered at the same time.

Shao mouthed, _Because of you_, across the hall to her. Ping buried his head in his hands, but she could tell that Shao was truthful. What did she do to have Chan mad at her? Then she remembered Ma Chao's words and groaned.

"Ooh, looks like your dead," Tong hissed across the table. He had also seen Liu Chan's stare.

"Must be because he likes you," Guang said. The twins snickered in unison before falling silent from Mei Li's glare.

When the meal ended, San jumped up and bolted towards the door. She rounded the corner and ran into something very hard…and very soft at the same time. "Are you alright?" she asked quickly as she straightened. It was Lu Ba, accompanied by four menacing guards. "What are you doing out of your room?"

He grinned. "And here I thought you were concerned for my safety." One of the guards made a motion to smack him, but San held up a hand to stop him. "I'm on my way to Liu Bei's quarters. My guess is that he wants to try and get information out of me."

"Oh," San said. She tried to stop the blush from creeping across her face again. Why did she keep doing that?

"Is there a problem?" San cringed at the voice behind her. Liu Chan had exited the dining hall and had his eyes fixed on Lu Ba. His disgust was not lost on San. "Why are you holding up the Lady, rabble?"

Ba frowned. "If I recall correctly, she was the one who stopped me."

"Hold your tongue!" Chan snapped. "You were not given permission to talk to me, servant. Get him out of my sight." He waved off the guards, who pushed Lu Ba forward.

San spun around to face the Shu prince when they were gone. "What was that for? I was having a civil conversation with him before you interrupted."

"There is no such thing as a civil conversation with a boy like that."

"He's only a few years younger than you, Chan."

He scoffed. "It makes no difference. And I don't like the way he looks at you. I will never understand why you saved him"

"Because he deserved to live." San pressed her fingers against the bridge of her nose. A headache seemed to form every time she talked to Liu Chan. "Unless there was something else you needed to tell me, I need to find my father."

"Actually, there is." Chan looked around to make sure no one else was listening. San spotted Ping and Shao a ways down, watching them but not listening in on their conversation. "My father is sending out a group of soldiers to a village about two days from here. They're taking supplies and such to the people. I overheard him saying that your father and brothers would be among those going, so you would likely be going as well."

"And?" Already, San could feel excitement building inside of her. Another mission would be a welcome respite from the trouble that was brewing here.

"I've told my father that you don't want to go."

"What? Are you out of your mind? Why would you say that?"

"Because I don't think its right for you to run off into battle. Even on missions like this one, there is a chance you may get hurt in a raid or something. I want you to stay behind."

San was aghast. Was she really hearing this correctly? "You don't like women going into battle, period. But I've proven myself. You'd be hard pressed to convince your father to let me stay."

"I've only got your safety in mind, San. Why won't you listen to good advice?"

"Because it comes from you. Are we done?" She could feel her anger growing, and she needed to get away before she pulled a Shao move and punched him in the face.

Chan sighed. "No, I'm finished. Just think about what I said."

Ping and Shao immediately surrounded San as the prince walked away. "What the heck was that about?" Shao asked. San gave them the details of the conversation. "Seriously? Since when does that prick take an interest in your life?"

"Since he is of the age of marriage," Ping said hesitantly.

"But he's betrothed to my sister."

Ping nodded. "I know. But he's had eyes for San for a long time. Maybe he means to present his father with a stronger match, one that would break their engagement. Lu Ba seems to be a threat to him in more ways than one."

"Do you really think he'll convince Lord Liu Bei to keep me behind on this mission?" San asked.

"Probably," Ping answered. "My guess is that he's already spoken to some of the other generals about it. If he can convince them that you're not needed on this mission, he will make you stay back." He rubbed his temples. "With the addition of Lu Ba, it will be even more likely. Liu Bei will want someone to stay behind and watch him. Ba can't go with your family because there's a high risk of him running away. Your mother will not want to guard him herself. Anyone else will try and kill him, most likely."

"Cheer up, San," Shao said as her face fell. "We'll still be here with ya. Maybe we can beat up on Chan together. Heck, I'll even pretend to be him if you wanna have another bout on the field."

San shook her head. "No. It wouldn't be the same. But thank you." She looked back to where Chan had vanished. That boy was taking things too far. Was he really threatened by Lu Ba? He was just a servant and would remain so the rest of his life. It wasn't like Ba liked her anyway. They had fought twice, for goodness sakes. Still, something wasn't right about this situation. San was determined to figure out what Chan's real motive was. But first, she had to think of a way to get back at her brothers for their trap, and then work on her father to go along on this mission.

* * *

A/N: My apologies to anyone who likes Liu Chan. I swear I had no intention of making him a total jerk. Keep in mind that he feels threatened by Lu Ba though. His intentions are good...he's just not going about this the right way. Sympathy!

AngelEtty: Yay girl power! Haha I really enjoyed writing the scene between San and Ba. She kicks so much ass :P My story will probably be comparable in length to my other stories. My goal is 20 chapters, but I'll have a better idea the closer I get to the climax. I'm longwinded.


	7. Teacher and Student

Liu Bei could not be persuaded to change his mind. So it was a somber Zhao San who helped her brothers and father load up the carts with supplies. Luckily, Liu Chan had been holed up in some meeting with his father, so she didn't have to see his smug face as she packed everything. But his presense could still be felt. It annoyed her to the core.

"Cheer up, San," Tong said as she tied a rope around a rather full cart. "We'll make sure you go on the next one."

Guang nodded in agreement. "Chan can't win all the battles. We'll drag him down off of his high horse sooner or later."

"Thanks, I think." She smirked a bit as she stepped back to admire her work. "At least I won't have to worry about random traps set outside of my room."

"Enjoy the respite, because we're going to have a ton more planned by the time we return." Tong punched the air to punctuate his point.

By the time everything was loaded, the rest of her family had appeared. Lu Ba was there as well, standing apart from the others. Mei Li, as usual, wandered over to her sons to give them advice about the upcoming trip. Zhao Yun moved to stand next to his daughter. "I am sorry that you are not coming, San. For what its worth, I did try to dissuade Lord Liu Bei from his decision."

"Its okay, father. I will keep myself occupied here."

He gently squeezed her shoulder. "Do not let Liu Chan get to you. He is trying to do what he thinks is right, even if the rest of us do not agree with it."

"I don't like the idea of staying here with him."

"Nor do I," Yun said, releasing a sigh. "But you will have your friends to help you. You can also ask the other generals for assistance. Be strong, San. The three of us will be back soon."

She nodded and backed away, letting her father speak privately to Mei Li before they left. While her brothers were preparing to leave, however, she noticed Zhao Yun speaking to Lu Ba out of hearing range. Whatever was said to him must have shocked him, as Lu Ba's face turned red and he bowed lower than usual. After final goodbyes, the men of the Zhao family turned their horses and disappeared down the dirt road.

Mei Li gave her daughter a wink before turning to Lu Ba. Like Zhao Yun, she quickly whispered something to him before darting back into the castle and out of sight. He still looked a little troubled. Slowly, San approached him. "Are you okay?"

His head shot up. "Yes," he answered quickly.

"You're lying. Come on, tell me what's wrong."

"Concerned about me again?" Ba flashed his signature grin.

San rolled her eyes. "Duh. I wouldn't have asked otherwise."

"Your mother asked me to see the weapons master and take care of an order," he said, changing the subject. He turned to go, but San caught up to him.

"I'll go with you. That way, I can keep an eye on you." She giggled. "You know, for a servant captured from Wu, you sure manage to get the worst possible jobs. I mean, running an errand that involves weapons? How did you convince my parents of that one?"

"I didn't. Your father said that it was the only work he could think of having me do. I'm no good in the stables, I know nothing about housework, and he'd be a fool to put me on guard duty."

It made sense, San thought to herself. "It still seems odd to me. Most of Shu hates your people. My father is known for being fair and open, but this seems a bit much."

"You read my thoughts, Lady Zhao."

"I told you to call me San."

He nodded. "I will when there aren't so many other ears around to hear it." The pair made their way to the master's forge. An order of wood had arrived in one of the nearby villages and he needed it for some spears. He also had a company of five guards to go with Lu Ba, but San waved them off.

"Lady Zhao, I would feel much better about this if you would allow them to go. This boy is still a prisoner of Shu despite your father's willingness to let him wander."

"I will be fine," she insisted. "I can handle him myself."

"I do not like this, my lady."

San frowned. "Then let me take one of my weapons with me as protection. Do you have my swords lying around?"

"I have something better." The master took two short swords from a peg on the wall and handed them to her. The blades were plain but deadly, and the hilts were decorated to look like the head of a dragon. Green jewels covered the end and completed the eyes. They were somewhat simple compared to what he was capable of making, but they were perfect for San. "They're beautiful, master forger."

He grinned. "I finished them a few days ago. Your father told me about your first battle and the success you had, and I wanted to make something that would reflect your style better than your other weapons."

"Thanks you," she said, bowing low. "I hope I don't have to use them yet."

"Neither do I." He eyed Lu Ba suspiciously but said nothing to him. "Be careful, Lady Zhao." Both bowed again before heading down the pathway.

The walk to the village was uneventful. Most of the people gave the pair a wide berth, not trusting Lu Ba anymore than the soldiers of Cheng Du. They ignored the people for the most part. Ba asked a few questions about the village, which San answered to the best of her ability. The two picked up the load without any problems and began the trek back to the capital. The wood, however, proved to be a handful, and San requested a quick rest halfway down the road.

"So when are you going to teach me that trick?" Ba asked, leaning against a shady tree off the path.

San glanced at him, still trying to watch the road for any other travelers. "Which one?"

"The jump. Your father's known for it. That move requires skill, accuracy and a light foot. Rumor has it, he's the only one who can do that. I see that they're wrong." The playful gleam in his eyes had returned.

"I don't think I can teach it to you. You're quick on your feet, but that doesn't mean you're light on them, too."

"I won't know until I try," he argued.

"I'll teach you only if you do the same," said San. "I want to know how you can fight with both hands equally."

He chuckled. "I can kick with both feet, too. Honestly, San, a child could do something like that."

"Are you mocking me?" San stood, motioning for him to do the same. "Show me. Right now."

"Have you lost your mind? People will see us."

"They already have. Get up."

Lu Ba, shaking his head, stood and moved to stand next to San. "Okay, first I want you to punch with your right hand." She punched the air and held her stance. "Good. Now do the same with your left." He frowned as he took note of the difference. "Your left side is clearly weaker. You lack the force in your punches, and I assume it's the same with your feet. Now watch me." He did the same moves that she had done. San noticed, however, that the height of his arms were equal, the force was the same and the motions mirrored each other. "Before you can learn to attack with the left side of your body, you need to strengthen it."

"But we train both sides equally during practice."

He shook his head again. "That may be true, but when weapons are added the warrior always favors one side. You are no exception."

Frustrated, San picked up two of the pieces of wood and held them in front of her. "Show me what I have to do."

"You're not going to stop this, are you?" Lu Ba asked, amused.

"Nope. Show me."

"Fine." He stood opposite her, adjusting her left arm to match her right. "Feel the difference in both arms. The right one probably feels most natural, but there's strain in the left. You'll need to focus to keep the left one in line with your right." He took two staffs in his own hands and did a couple of moves to show her what he meant. His movements were fluid and graceful, San noted. "Basic moves," he said, "but necessary to relearn. Practice those with both arms until it feels natural to move that way. Then I will show you more complicated ones."

San tried a couple of them, but her left arm protested and she kept knocking the staffs together. "Its more difficult than I thought," she admitted.

"Don't worry. You'll get it down soon enough. Now, its my turn. Teach me the jump."

"Okay." She looked around until she found a large tree branch on the ground that bowed in the middle. Balancing it so that the bow was on top, she took a running start and jumped on top of it, using it to vault herself over Lu Ma's head and landing gracefully behind him. "The key is to transfer your weight equally when jumping. Often, you'll use a person's weapon or limb to push yourself up, so you need to be careful to avoid breaking it. Make sure to land on the balls of your feet. That's the easiest way to balance without breaking it."

Lu Ba nodded and stood a few feet away from the branch. He got a running start and jumped off of the branch. It groaned under his weight and he only managed to gain an extra few inches before he landed. "That, too, is harder than it looks."

"It takes practice," San admitted. "I needed almost a full year to master it. But once you can land on the branch without making it move, it'll be easier to add height and such to your jump."

"Now I have a goal during my time here." Ba stretched his arms above his head and picked up his bundle off of the ground. "We should head back before the weapons master sends those guards out after us."

San agreed and the two of them finished their trek back to the castle. Mei Li was standing by the gate, waiting for them. The guard standing beside her took San's share of the load, and Li sent Lu Ba and the guard off to finish the errand. Linking an arm with her daughter's again, they wandered through the streets of Cheng Du. "You look tired, San. Was the load that heavy?"

"Uh, no, not really." It was probably not a good idea to tell her mother what she and Ba had been doing. Mei Li was fair and open like her husband, but San was still her daughter and Lu Ba was still a prisoner.

Li was not convinced. "Then I will leave it to you to tell me." She smiled, but San refused to crack under the guilt. "I rather like Lu Ba. He seems to have a good head on his shoulders, despite his background. I dearly hope he decides to stay."

"Stay? What do you mean? I thought he was now a servant in our home permanently."

"San, that boy is descended from the Tiger's lands. He remains caged here for now, but who knows when he will finally break free? Maybe I am being too optimistic. Still, your father believes that he will eventually succumb to the pressure and try to run away."

"Is that why he's being so nice? So that Ba will forsake his home in Wu?" San felt a little betrayed. She had thought it was merely the way her father acted, not because he had an ulterior motive.

Li laughed softly. "Relax, daughter. Your father would have treated him with respect regardless of what he was. But I think his concern plays a large role in his decision making right now." She patted San's arm. "He sees potential in Lu Meng's son. While he would like that energy to be focused here in Shu, he knows what it is like to be drawn to something different. The bond of family is strong."

"You mean, father compares his defection to Shu to what Lu Ba may do here?"

"Yes. Ba would make a wonderful addition to Lord Liu Bei's forces, but there is something that pulls him home. Even when he has seen everything that we have to offer, it may not be enough in the end."

"But," San said, "if he tries to run away, won't our lord hunt him down and kill him?"

"Maybe. Or maybe not. It depends on the circumstances of the situation. Besides, if he continues to find allies at the rate he is going, Ba may find that he has help in the end."

San paled. "Allies? But that would make us traitors to Shu!"

Me Li shook her head. "Not necessarily. I know you tire of hearing this advice, but always be true to your heart, San. Even when others question your decisions, stay the course you feel is right. Your feelings will be the truest things you have in life."

He mother's words echoed in her head long after her mother left. San sought refuge in her room. Outside of her window, the garden was in full bloom and women of all stations were weaving in and out of the blossoms. Even after an hour of staring, she had no answers to her questions. Would Lu Ba willingly put his life at risk after she had fought for it? Would that make her and her family traitors? Among her own questions, she heard those of Liu Chan swirling around to add to the confusion. Why did he hate Lu Ba so much? Was it because he was from Wu or was there more? Were her brothers and friends right? Did he really have feelings for her? The idea disgusted her.

Finally, after she had exhausted herself mentally, she stood and wandered back out into the hallway. Now was a time when she needed guidance. Ping and Shao may not be old men with years of wisdom and knowledge to share with her, but they always offered an ear and friendly advice. And right now, she needed it desperately.

* * *

A/N: Ah, teenage confusion. One of many things I do NOT miss about those years. Thanks again to my readers, and especially to AngelEtty for her encouragement and reviews.


	8. Attack!

_To the most esteemed ladies of the Zhao household,_

_Our mission has been a complete success so far. The villagers were grateful for the supplies and have not stopped praising the name of Liu Bei since our arrival. Zhao Tong and Zhao Guang busied themselves with repairing damaged buildings and tools. I have been tending to the other needs of the people. It is times like this that remind me why I continue to serve our lord and why he is held in such high regard among his people. _

_Our supplies continue to dwindle but the praise only grows. By the time this letter reaches the two of you, we will be preparing to leave. It is my hope that we will return in five days. I send my love to both Mei Li and Zhao San. There will be no rest for me until I have returned to my loving wife and my strong daughter._

_Zhao Yun_

San smiled as she read the note again. Although she was still disappointed that she wasn't allowed to go, the fact that her family was making a difference eased it a little. Her father had always told her that the path of the warrior involved more than just fighting. They fought for the people and for the land, not just their lords and themselves. Missions like this one showed the other side of the warrior. She knew all of Liu Bei's famed and trusted officers went on trips like this sometimes. Helping the less fortunate, they had told her, was as rewarding as winning a battle.

It was also good to know that Zhao Yun hadn't forgotten his family back home. Not as though he would, mind you. San just liked to know that she was on her father's mind. She had worked hard to live up to her family's name. It was her father's praise that reminded her of what she had achieved.

"Lady Zhao!" A voice pulled her from her thoughts and she looked up to see Lu Ba coming her way. He was without his usual troop of guards. But San had been sitting in the garden, one of the few places that was crawling with soldiers along the perimeter. Ba wouldn't have been able to try something even if he wanted to.

"What is it?" she asked him as he bowed.

"Your mother told me to come and find you." He glanced at the note in her hand and grinned. "Huh. I guess I didn't need to tell you about that, then. Never mind. I'll return to my duties."

"No, stay here." San patted the empty part of the bench next to her.

"Uh, okay." He sat down as far away from her as possible. _To show respect_, San told herself. He was still her servant and a prisoner of Shu.

San folded the note neatly and tucked it into a pouch at her belt. "Is that why my mother sent you? To tell me about the note?"

"Yes. She wanted to make sure that you had a chance to read it. Master Zhao Yun sent her a separate note."

"I'm not surprised," she said, making a face. "I'm sure its full of words not meant for my eyes."

He chuckled. "Perhaps. Your father seems like the type to speak tender words, though, not lustful ones. And I'm sure he passes valuable information along to her to give Liu Bei."

"Yeah, I know." San felt a blush creep over her cheeks. "My brothers must be rubbing off on me." She turned around so she was facing Ba, bringing her legs up and resting her chin on her knees. "May I ask you something?"

"Of course, Lady Zhao."

"I've heard the rumors about your parents and your uncle. My mother has also told me some things, although she refused to elaborate. Could you…will you tell me the truth? I want to know what happened with your parents and what your missions with your uncle were like."

Ba stared at her for a moment. She could see the wheels turning in his head, making her uncomfortable. "What brought that on?" he asked.

She shrugged. "My mother suggested that I ask you, back when you first became our servant. Guan Ping and Zhang Shao also told me to ask. I think they're as curious as I am."

"The three of you have a strong bond. I see them looking out for you all the time."

San nodded. "We've been friends since we were children. Ping's the oldest out of our group, and he sees himself as founder. Shao was always getting into trouble when he was younger, and Ping was always bailing him out. Their friendship fascinated me. I started following them around, and eventually they let me practice with them. Once they saw that I was no pushover, the three of us became inseparable. Our parents always approved of our friendship, which helped a lot. I am a girl after all."

"A very strong one, though," Ba said.

"Don't you have a similar bond back home? You hinted as much before."

"I have one very good friend. He's been my constant companion since we were both able to walk. Most of the other children are younger than us by a few years, and they all tend to cling together. The oldest of our generation is twenty-four and married."

"What's your friend's name?"

Ba grinned. San noticed that it was a sad one. "Zhou Xun, the oldest son of Zhou Yu and Xiao Qiao. He was born one year before me. Xun's always been the smartest, and I've no doubt that he'll continue in his father's and Master Lu Xun's footsteps." He paused for a moment. "That's what everyone says about us. Xun is the smart, tactical one. I'm the strong and courageous one. Together, we will be an unstoppable force."

"You're lucky," San said softly, "to have such a true friend." She wanted to tell him not to worry, that Zhou Xun would be waiting for him when Ba returned home. But that would mean that her new friend would, indeed, be leaving. San wasn't ready to entertain that idea just yet. "You didn't answer my first question, though."

A chuckle escaped him. "No, I didn't."

San waited for him to elaborate. "Well, are you going to tell me?"

"Nope." The usual, mischievous grin spread across his face. "I kind of like the mystery that surrounds me right now. Plus, you haven't told me the story of your parents. Theirs is a much of a legend as my parents'."

"You tell me first."

"Okay, I'll make a deal with you," Ba said. "I will tell you my story when I feel that you are ready to hear it. Then you have to tell me yours."

His words felt like a slap in the face. "You're saying I can't handle it?" she asked angrily.

Lu Ba merely shrugged. "I don't think anyone here can handle it. I know what Shu thinks about my people back in Wu. I don't think anyone would believe the truth yet."

San made to answer back when she heard a familiar voice on the other side of the hedges. "Curses," she hissed.

"What's wrong?"

"Liu Chan." She slowly got up and crept to the edge of the bushes in front of her. Lu Ba joined her. Peering over them, they saw Liu Chan walking with Xing Cai. A few of her handmaids were behind them, giggling to themselves. Chan said something in his bored tone. Cai responded with a nervous laugh. She may have been as tough as they come on the battlefield, but when she was around her future husband, she was quite the love-struck woman.

Lu Ba frowned. "Liu Bei's eldest? He prances around like he already rules the kingdom."

"Have you interacted with him much?"

"No. The only time he's spoken to me was when you bumped into me the other day." San nodded, still staring at the pair. She had tried to burn that memory from her head. "I dislike being quick to judge, but that boy annoys me."

"Believe me, I understand," San said, remembering what Chan had told her about her servant. "Ping and Shao think he sees you as a threat."

Ba snorted. "A threat to what?"

"To him getting what he wants. Rumors are flying that he wants to break off his engagement to Xing Cai and try for me." Ba's face turned a dull shade of red. He was angry, San could tell. His mouth was set in a grim line and wrinkles were forming on his brow. "I would never consider him for a future husband," she added quickly. "My family wouldn't like it. Ping and Shao would never speak to me again."

He relaxed a bit. "I don't like him, San. I know its not my place to say, but there's something…dangerous about him. Be careful."

"Like I would let my guard down around him," she mumbled. They watched the pair until they had disappeared around the corner, then headed their own separate ways. Lu Ba had to return to his own chores. San had some work of her own to do.

She headed back to her room, picked up her two staffs, and headed to the training yard. Even after a few days, her strength in her left arm was getting better. Holding the staffs now felt comfortable on both sides. She was still having trouble with the moves, but there had been noticeable improvement. She whirled them around, focusing on her balance, but she couldn't keep her thoughts straight.

It had been obvious from the first day that Liu Chan hated Lu Ba. The latter hailed from Wu, making him an enemy. He also hated him because she had saved the boy's life. Most likely, Zhao Yun's immediate acceptance of Ba into the household didn't help, but no one, not even the heir to the throne of Shu, disputed the Little Dragon. Chan would likely continue his silent ritual of hate until Ba either left Shu or died.

Now Lu Ba hated Liu Chan as well. San could understand part of it. Ba had been a known officer in his own kingdom before being lowered to servant status. Being pelted with insults from Chan wouldn't help that situation, especially because Ba couldn't fight back. But there had been something else written on his face when they watched him. Was it…jealousy? Surely he didn't really think San would fall for an idiot like Chan. And yet the doubt had been there. Chan wasn't as dangerous as Ba made him out to be. But the concern was there nonetheless.

San smirked to herself as she continued her practice. Chan thought he had a chance but would never make it as far as she was concerned. Ba wanted a chance but would never try because of his station. A dilemma, for sure. But hadn't she always risen to challenges? This would be no different. Satisfied with herself, San focused again on the whirling staffs in her hands.

* * *

Something wasn't right. The moon was still high in the sky when San suddenly woke. She had been in the most awful nightmare, where Liu Chan and Lu Ba were fighting to the death. She couldn't stop them as they swung their swords around and cut into each other's flesh. She sat up and tried to catch her breath. But something still felt wrong. Was she still worried about the nightmare? Or was something else afoot?

San decided that some fresh air was needed. Throwing a robe over her night clothes, she opened the door and stepped out into the hallway. A few guards were stationed around the area. All of them bowed to her and continued their long vigil. She wandered down to the balcony that overlooked the courtyard, one of the few places where there were no sleeping chambers and no guards. For a moment, she merely stared into the darkness.

After a few minutes, she had calmed down a bit. But something still gnawed at her mind. She thought about sharing her suspicions with one of the guards. They wouldn't laugh at her, even if nothing happened or they didn't share her feelings. No, she shook her head. There was no need. She was just sleep deprived.

Something moved nearby as she turned to go. San automatically slipped into a defensive stance. She didn't have any weapons, which was a problem, but she still had her fists and her feet…and her voice, if need be. "Who's there?" she hissed into the blackness around her. Something moved on the other side. "Come out before I alert the guards!"

It was almost too fast for her to react. A fist came out of nowhere and nearly caught her in the face. San evaded the attack and swung her leg around to meet her attacker. He grabbed it and attempted to flip her onto her back. Instead, she brought her left foot up to meet his face and rolled out of the way. There was a grunt as the man staggered back. San turned to face him again and stopped cold.

The man had his face covered, but he was wearing the garbs of a servant. In fact, it looked eerily like those worn by Lu Ba, to distinguish him as a prisoner instead of a common born slave. This man was the same height and the same build. There was no way he was Ba; there were too many guards around his room. And yet…

"You're in my way, Lady Zhao," her attacker said softly. Gods, he even sounded like Lu Ba.

"Sorry, but I think you've got it wrong. You're the one in my way."

"So be it." He charged again, but San was ready for him. They exchanged a few punches and kicks. This man definitely had some skill, San noted, but the way he fought…it reminded her of Lu Ba. Was this a trick? Or had he deceived them all into thinking he was a good person? Her questions made it harder and harder to fight him, and he was quick to pick up on it.

Eventually she found a hole in his attacks and rolled to safety. She grabbed his right arm and pinned it behind his back. The man grunted but did not break free. San grinned. "Nice try. But if you were really Lu Ba, you would have broken free."

"I still can." She caught a flash of something shiny and staggered back as he whipped a small knife around in his left hand. His hold was unsteady but still managed to slice through her arm. Angered, she kicked the knife away and tackled him. Somewhere in the struggle, San managed to give him a good blow to the cheek.

Still, he managed to break free. As he ran to the balcony to jump off, she grabbed his arm and raked her fingernails against his shirt. She cut through the cloth and heard his grunt as she cut into his flesh. He made his escape and left her standing there.

"What the…" San didn't get a chance to finish her thought. Drawing herself up, she rushed back to her family's wing to confront Lu Ba, if he was still there. She noted the absence of guards but brushed it off through her worries. Her banging on Lu Ba's door didn't even bring them running. Great, one more thing to worry about.

Lu Ba looked exhausted when he finally answered. "Lady Zhao? What's going on?"

She pushed him into the room and shut the door behind her. "Light a lamp," she whispered as she tore through his room. He must have listened through his haze because the room was soon filled with a dull light. "Where are your clothes?"

He pointed to a small chest near his bed. Refusing to look at him, she dug through until she found his servants garb. He had two different sets, but one seemed to have been shoved into the bottom. She picked it up and held it to the lamp. There was a hole in his right sleeve, as if someone had snagged it and tore the cloth away. The color drained from her face.

"San, what is it? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Maybe I have." She stood up and crossed the room to where he was standing in two strides. San gripped his right arm tightly. He winced a little, and she pulled up the sleeve of his shirt. Bruises formed a band around his upper arm, and three straight cuts covered them. They looked rather fresh. "It was you," she whispered.

"What was me?" He looked confused, and a little sad. "San, what happened? Were you attacked?"

She nodded. "By you, apparently."

"What?" His surprise was audible. "I've been here the whole time. There are guards right outside of my room."

"Then explain how you got those marks on your arm. I just gave my attacker the same ones." He opened his mouth to explain, but she held up a hand. "No, I'll let you sleep on it. Let's see what kind of excuses you can come up with in the morning."

"San, let me explain!" His protests were cut off as she shut the door and wandered back towards her room. There were still no guards, and she no longer cared. By the time she reached her room, exhaustion had taken over. But she could not sleep. Instead, she did the one thing she had sworn never to do again. She cried.

* * *

AngelEtty: I'm sorry if there was confusion. Zhao Yun hasn't exactly made his intentions or ideas clear yet, but we'll find out soon. Duty and fatherly instinct can make an interesting combination. And I don't know if San considers the jump a secret or just a really difficult move to learn. Hopefully, her father won't find out...

RyaneNight92: Thanks! I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far. I usually feel the same way, but I think the playable characters from this generation make it easier to write stories around them. I also find it an interesting challenge to take the older generation and figure out how they would have reacted to things that the younger generation does :P


	9. Guardian Angel

"I'm gonna kill that bastard!" Shao punched his hand and scowled at the other soldiers. San, Ping and Shao had taken a break from their morning exercises after San had proven too distracted. Against her better judgment, she told them about her nighttime attacker and how Lu Ba had fit the profile. "After I kill Liu Chan, of course. Gods, we go on one raid and the whole frigging kingdom turns upside down!"

Ping shook his head. "I'm still not convinced."

"What? Did you listen to what San said? His shirt was torn in the same place where she grabbed that man. He had bruises and scratches in the same place. He looked like him, moved like him, and talked like him. If it walks like a duck and quacks like a duck…"

"Then it could be a different kind of duck," Ping interrupted. "He was also under armed guard all night."

"Except when San went back to his room."

"He also had a knife and cut San's arm. Lu Ba's not allowed to have weapons in his room or on his person. Even when he's possessed a staff, he's been supervised. There is no way he could have acquired a weapon so soon. And before you interrupt me in turn, San said he also had bruises. To my knowledge, she only scratched him."

Shao snorted. "She could've bruised him during the fight."

"I doubt it. Grabbing his upper arm wouldn't have done any good. She always uses the lower arm to subdue her enemies."

The debate raged on, but San was only half listening. Her dreams had been even more fitful that night. She had seen her attacker, only to find Lu Ba's face under the mask. Then it had slowly changed to Liu Chan's and he would slash at her with a knife. The pattern had repeated over and over until the sun had risen.

Lu Ba had requested to see her but she had denied him. She was still too emotional right now. Despite everything, she wanted to believe that he was innocent of this. But the evidence was overwhelming. She still needed some time.

"Hey San, isn't that you mother?" Ping's voice jolted her back to reality as her mother walked towards the trio. Her face was grim. She must have already heard the tale.

"Good morning, Lady Mei Li," Ping and Shao said in unison.

She bowed her head to them. "Good morning boys." Her sharp eyes turned to San. "Zhao San, we need to talk. Your practice can wait." Without waiting for an answer, her mother grabbed her arm and led her away from the field. The silence was heavy as they made their way towards the gardens. It took San a moment to realize that they were headed for Li's favorite peach tree. She forced her daughter onto the bench before sitting down herself.

"Uh, what's the problem?" San asked.

Mei Li let out a heavy sigh, one that she had probably been holding the entire walk. "What happened last night, San? Young Lu Ba has been out of sorts all morning, and you look like you're ready to snap at someone."

"What did he tell you?"

"That you showed up in his room last night and accused him of attacking you. Then you wouldn't listen to any explanation. I am disappointed in you, San. I had thought you would be able to trust him by now. He has done nothing but be kind to us since you saved his life. I believe he understands it would be poor repayment if he tried to kill you."

San faltered. "But you haven't heard my side of the story."

"So tell me," Li said, her tone chilly.

She listened as her daughter relayed the events of that night, from the moment she was attacked to her discovery of Lu Ba's injuries. San also added what Ping and Shao had said. Me Li absorbed all of the information with a cool nod. San slumped when she finished, exhausted. "I don't know what to believe anymore," she said.

"What does your heart say, San?" her mother asked. "And please do no lie to me. I will know."

San thought for a moment. "It says I should talk to him. I don't want to believe that he would attack me, but…"

"Then you have found what to do next. I happen to know that Lu Ba is in his room, trying to come up with words that will make you believe him. The guards are expecting you to come again. Listen to what he says, San." She stood to leave, but paused to take her daughter's hands in her own. "By the way, I talked to the guards this morning about their absence. Your attacker chose his time well. They were in the middle of changing their stations."

"But I thought they did that at random," San said.

"They do. Usually, they decided before nightfall what time they will change. My guess is that your attacker is, or works for, someone with access to such knowledge." Mei Li smiled, squeezed her hands and walked back towards the castle.

San had to muster all of her courage to knock on Lu Ba's door. The guards had, indeed, been expecting her. They offered her rather sympathetic smiles and moved out of the way so she could enter. Lu Ba was sitting by the window, his shoulders slumped in a posture of defeat. He turned to look at her as she entered. His eyes were so sad it made her heart break. "Lady Zhao," he croaked.

"Lu Ba," she answered. Taking the chair from his writing desk, she pulled it over to the window and sat down near him. "I wanted to apologize for my actions. I should have listened to you when you tried to explain."

He nodded but didn't look at her. "I assumed that whoever attacked you must have looked like me. Otherwise you would not have woken me. For that, I am sorry."

She jerked her head up towards him, her anger dissipating rapidly. "What? You're apologizing to me? What for?"

"For making you believe that I would willingly attack you, that I would break all the rules around me to try and take your life. I haven't been doing a good enough job if that's the case."

"But…but…" San was lost for words.

Lu Ba finally turned his head to look at her. She noticed bags under his eyes. Clearly, he had gotten as much sleep as she had. "I suppose I should explain myself." He pulled up his sleeve so that she could see the marks on his arm. In the better light, she realized that the scratches were days old. The bruises were more prominent. "The scratches were an accident. I was practicing the jump as you taught me and lost my balance. My arm raked across a low tree branch." He curled his fingers around his arm, and San realized that the bruising pattern matched that of his own hand. "I gave these to myself."

"When? They look recent."

"The day we were in the garden, when we were watching Liu Chan and Xing Cai."

"Why were you grabbing you arm?" San asked, confused.

He grimaced. "I'm not sure. Part of it was to stop myself from charging him right then and there. If I could keep my hands busy, I wouldn't think about punching him." San chuckled, entertaining that image in her head. "The other part…well, it was to stop me from touching you."

San blinked back her surprise. "Me? Why me?"

"When you told me about Chan breaking off the engagement for you…something inside of me became defensive. I wanted to protect you from him. I don't trust him at all, as you know. But I knew you probably wouldn't appreciate the effort, and I had no desire to be hauled away by any guards who happened to walk by."

She was speechless for a moment. Unable to look into his piercing brown eyes any more, she looked down at her own hands. "I'm flattered, Ba. And…I'm sorry. I should have listened. I wanted to badly to believe that it wasn't you, but I couldn't stop myself and…" She squeezed her eyes shut as her emotions began to take over, but she couldn't prevent a single tear from falling. Something warm brushed her cheek. She opened her eyes to see Lu Ba's hand gently wiping the tear away. He quickly jerked his hand back but his eyes never left her face.

"San," he said hoarsely, "you aren't the only one who's trying to stop yourself." He turned back to the window. San was thankful he couldn't see her blush now. "Thank you for listening to me. I've come to rely on your friendship to keep me afloat here. To lose it…I would go crazy."

She stood to go. His gaze never left the window. "Same here. I'll see you later." San backed away towards the door, opened it and made her escape.

The guards bowed to her as she shut the door behind her. "Feeling better, Lady Zhao?" one of them asked.

San grinned and nodded to him. "Yes, I think I am."

* * *

The moon had risen, but San still couldn't fall asleep. Her nightmares had been plaguing her for several nights now, and she couldn't make them go away. Always it was some kind of battle between Liu Chan and Lu Ba. Both Ping and Shao had suggested that she was struggling with her feelings towards the two of them. She may not have liked Chan, but a marriage between the two of them would be hard to refute in front of Liu Bei. Lu Ba was more of a man than he would ever be, but there was the matter of his station in Shu. Both of her friends had noticed, too quickly, that San blushed in the presence of her family servant. They teased her about it mercilessly. Obviously they had gotten over the fact that he was from Wu.

Mei Li had warned her daughter to tread carefully with both boys. She felt that it foreshadowed something, something that she didn't like. As always, she had said to follow her heart. San had even mentioned the bare bones of it to Ma Chao and Lady Yang one day in the stables. The general told her to talk to Zhuge Liang. He would be better able to interpret dreams. San would have rather talked to Jiang Wei, but he had been away on some mission for a while now. Lady Yang seemed more concerned about it. She had told San, privately, the same thing that her mother had said. San wondered if it had something to do with Lady Yang's own past. Her story was a strange one indeed, and San knew that she had always been a woman to pay attention to her dreams. They had saved her life once.

She wished that her father was home. Zhao Yun would probably echo her mother's sentiments. At the same time, he would also encourage her to trust in her abilities to overcome this problem. That was his advice most of the time - believe in yourself. Even though she knew his answer, she still wanted to hear it from him personally. There was something about her father's presence that calmed her and gave her strength.

The feeling hit her again. This time, she wasn't sleep deprived or shrugging off an absurd notion. She was completely awake and aware of her surroundings. Yet she couldn't shake that instinct that something was amiss. Slipping on her robe again, she snuck out into the hallway and wandered towards Lu Ba's room.

The guards were absent again, a full hour before they had disappeared the last time. She paused outside of his door and listened. There was nothing. Maybe she should check her mother's room to make sure the intruder wasn't after her. San turned silently and began the trek towards Mei Li's door. Then she heard the thump from behind her.

Without knocking, she threw open Lu Ba's door to find his room in shambles. The desk had been turned over and she nearly tripped over a broken leg from the chair. The contents of the chest were spilled out over the floor. The cot had been pushed to the side. Even in the dim light, she could see two men wrestling on the floor. San immediately recognized the sharp features of Lu Ba's face. The other was covered by a mask.

"What's going on?" she shouted to the pair. Both men looked up in shock. San hoped her voice would either bring the guards running or would wake her mother, who was in the next room. The masked man threw something at her, which whizzed by her face and found a home in the wall behind her.

"Don't you touch her!" Ba growled as he continued to wrestle with the stranger. The other man proved to be stronger and in a better position, however. He managed to hook his leg under Ba's back and flip him into the air, landing a punch in the gut. Ba sputtered and fell to the ground.

San took the opportunity to attack the masked man. She immediately landed a kick against his arm, right where she had grabbed him before. He made a noise in pain but didn't slow down. They fought like that for a while until San found herself pinned against the wall. She tried to roll away but found herself stuck. The man wrenched his knife out of the wall and held it to the side of her face. "You're still in my way, Lady Zhao."

"And you're in mine." The man's eyes were suddenly covered by Ba's large hands as he pulled him back. The masked man tried to stab Ba in the side but only met air. San kicked his hand and forced him to drop the knife. As the fight escalated, with San and Ba now both wrestling with the unknown attacker, San found herself underneath the man and tried to kick herself free. His right hand found her neck.

"A pity and a waste," he hissed, his hot breath against her face. "Time to…gah!" Something warm dripped on to San's stomach. She looked up and noticed the man's small knife sticking out of his side. His grip loosened and he rolled to the side. Without another word, he threw open the window and made his escape.

Lu Ba was kneeling on the floor opposite San, holding his stomach. "Are…you alright?" he panted.

She nodded and managed to get into a sitting position. Blood was smeared across her robe and her neck was throbbing, but she was free of cuts. "Let me look at you," she said, reaching over and removing his hand from his skin. There was a cut along his abdomen, but it wasn't serious. He would live. Under the torn remnants of his night shirt, she could see more purple bruises forming on his pale skin. "Gods," she whispered.

"I'll make it," he said with a wince. "Why did you come in here?"

"I heard a crash when I passed by your room. I thought the worst."

He chuckled. "What if I had simply fallen out of bed?"

"Then I would have been embarrassed and we would've moved on," she answered, glad it was too dark for him to see her face.

"I knew it. You do care about my safety."

"Lu Ba, you are far too arrogant for someone who nearly got killed again." Despite herself, she smiled. "And of course I care about your safety, dummy." Without thinking, she wrapped her arms around his neck and embraced him. Until he awkwardly put his free arm around her shoulders, she hadn't realized how badly she wanted that. It felt good, she decided. Feeling brave, she rested her forehead in the crook of his neck. "Don't scare me like that again," she whispered. She could feel his heart beating faster.

"I'll try not to. And San…thank you." He squeezed her shoulders tighter.

It took her a moment to realize that she could hear footsteps. Before she could lift her head and look around, she heard a commotion at the door. "What in the name of the gods is going on?"

The blood drained from her face as she looked up, seeing the one person she had been waiting for and the one person who never should have seen the scene before him. She gulped back her fear as Zhao Yun, the Little Dragon, stared at the heap that was his daughter and his prisoner on the floor.

* * *

A/N: AWKWARD MOMENT! I love those. Especially because my whole life is one big awkward moment. You'd think that would clear up by the time one reaches the age of 22. Hmm...

Thanks to my readers and reviewers, especially AngelEtty. I hope to have the next few chapters up at a more rapid pace. Keyword: hope.


	10. Taking Risks

San remembered a time when she was younger. Ping and Shao had decided to be mean that day and refuse to let her play with them. She couldn't remember the game, but she did know that it involved their wooden weapons. That was what most of the boys in Shu had received when they reached a certain age. San had become angry and, during a struggle, broken Shao's mini sword. The boy had cried all the way to his father. She had been forced to apologize, and Shao had moped for a week before forgetting the incident. At the time, San hadn't cared much about the fact that she broke his toy. What she remembered most vividly was the annoyance on her father's face.

She hadn't thought that, many years later, he would still give her that expression. Yet here she was, nervously pacing outside of her parents' room, waiting for Zhao Yun to call her in. She vaguely remembered Tong and Guang passing by and jeering at her. A few servants had busied themselves in Lu Ba's room next door. At one point, a guard went in to give Yun some kind of report. Waiting had never been her strongest trait. What was taking so long?

"Zhao San." Her mother's voice sounded cold again. Gods, was this how Mei Li was going to address her daughter for the rest of her life? Her head dropping, San went into the room and was directed to a chair. Zhao Yun's face was unreadable. Li's was easier to figure out. "Would you like to explain yourself, daughter?"

She snorted. "Hasn't Lu Ba already told you?"

"Yes. Now we want your side of it."

"I was wandering around the hallways when I heard a noise in Ba's room. It sounded like there was a struggle. I rushed in to see him fighting with some masked man, the same one who attacked me. The three of us fought, Ba stabbed him, and he left. I was checking his wounds when you came in."

"That doesn't explain your embrace, San." Zhao Yun's voice was soft, but she could sense some confusion and disappointment.

"Well, I was…um…you see…" She struggled with words until she finally threw up her hands. "I don't know why. It just…happened. I don't have an answer."

There was silence, and she chanced a glance at her parents. Her mother's expression had softened. Yun, as usual, was difficult to interpret. Finally he spoke. "I did not expect you to." He smiled at her confused expression. "I am glad that the two of you are okay. I admit, I did not think I would come home to find that someone had attempted to kill two members of my household."

"San, you're shaking." Mei Li had taken San's hands in her own, but released them to wrap a blanket around her shoulders. "Is there something else?"

She shook her head. "I just…gods, it all happened so fast."

"Its okay, daughter," Li said, smoothing San's hair. "Lu Ba is also quite shaken up. Perhaps you can talk to him in the morning about it."

"Wait, wait," San said, waving her hands around. "Aren't you supposed to punish me for hugging a servant? You know, yell at me or send him to the dungeon or lock me in my room for a week or something? Why are you two so…trusting?"

Zhao Yun knelt in front of her and rested a hand on her knee. "We just needed to hear the truth, San. You have to admit, walking in on something like that is enough to make any father nervous." He chuckled, and she relaxed a bit. "Lu Ba seemed generally concerned for your safety and you for his. I admire what the both of you have done."

"So…am I going to be punished?"

"For what? For saving a man's life again? I think not. Nor will Ba be punished for saving you." He nodded to his wife, who handed him a piece of paper. "One of the guards in the courtyard brought me this."

San scanned the contents. "They found someone dead in the bushes. He had been stabbed and beaten…looks like robbery. Why are you showing me this?"

"Did you two not give him the same injuries? This man was a servant, one known for his loyalty to Liu Chan. My guess is that the night he attacked you, he was searching for Lu Ba's room. You got in his way. He nearly succeeded the second night."

"We killed him," San whispered to herself, wrapping the blanket around her tighter.

"No, you defended yourself. In the process, he was killed. But there's no need to worry. The guards seem to think that he was robbed, beaten and left to die. I see no need to change that information." San looked up at her father and noticed a small smirk in the corner of his mouth. "You need to rest, daughter. Everything will be fine in the morning. I need to talk to you after you've had a good night's sleep, as well. I promised to tell you all about the trip."

"Yeah, okay." Mei Li helped San walk back to her own room at the end of the hallway. Even after her mother had gotten her into bed and stationed guards outside the door, however, she could not fall asleep. It wasn't because of the attack. It wasn't because of her embrace with Ba. It wasn't even the fact that her father was home. No, despite everything that had happened tonight, San was still afraid to close her eyes and face the nightmares once again.

* * *

No one besides the Zhao family knew about the incident. News of the servant's death had spread by the time breakfast had started, but no one seemed to care much about it. The guards would catch him, everyone said. Tong and Guang had been unusually quiet during most of the meal. Guan Ping and Zhang Shao eyed the family suspiciously. San made motions to tell them what happened later from across the room. At one point, her father asked if he could talk to her after the meal, and she nodded her head. Her mind was still too full to comprehend much of anything.

San was glad that Zhao Yun had grabbed her attention immediately afterwards. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Liu Chan attempting to make his way over to them. She smirked a bit when she saw Ping and Shao halt his progress, hoping that Shao didn't try to do anything stupid. Feeling better, she followed her father out of the dining hall and towards the opposite end of the castle.

"Where are we going?" she asked when they were out of hearing range.

"Jiang Wei's quarters."

Her curiosity piqued. "Is he back from his mission yet?"

"No, unfortunately. There are things I would like to discuss with him." He grinned at her. "But I guess you will have to do."

Jiang Wei's chambers, San realized, were more difficult to get to than her own. Most people didn't know where she stayed because her room was at the end of a hallway. Jiang Wei's were in a similar location, but one would need a map to remember how to get to them. She had expected some kind of grand entrance into his private rooms since they were so well hidden. But inside, they were almost as plain as Lu Ba's. There was a bed, chest, and desk in the main room, along with a large table that was covered with a map. Doors led to other rooms which, San assumed, led to stores of scrolls and whatnot. Jiang Wei was always reading something. It wouldn't surprise her if he had his own secret library.

Zhao Yun rolled up the map and placed it on a shelf nearby. "He brought that out back when we stopped the Wu raid," he said.

"Really? He's been gone that long? What's he doing anyway?"

"Relax, San. Jiang Wei's mission has been rather secretive. Since the raid, he has been in private contact with members of Wu to try and reach some kind of peace agreement. How successful its been and how many details he is leaving out, I cannot say. He did, however, send a letter to me while I was away. That is part of what I wanted to discuss with you."

She nodded as he pulled out a long note from one of the table drawers. He scanned it quickly until he found the part he was looking for. "He was most intrigued by your decision to spare the young Lu Ba. The people in Wu that he has been speaking with believe him to be dead, but his family will not accept that. Jiang Wei wishes to meet him, but he cannot leave his post. He said he will try and come up with some kind of plan to make this happen."

"But why does he want to meet Lu Ba so badly?"

"Who knows? Maybe it has to do with his family. My guess is that he wants to use your friendship with him to cement this treaty with Wu."

"So that's why you weren't more angry about me and Ba last night?" San grumbled.

Yun sighed. "I knew that you two had a bond. Last night made me realize how strong it was. That is all, daughter."

She wanted to argue but decided against it. Her father looked strained enough. "When will we know more about Jiang Wei's plan?"

"He promised to send the details in his next letter. Normally, Zhuge Liang would have more of a hand in this, but he as been preoccupied with other matters." He rubbed the bridge of his nose, a trait San had picked up. A headache was forming. "You have heard, I'm sure, of Liu Chan's meetings with his father."

"Yeah. No one really knows what its been about though."

"I spoke with Lord Liu Bei briefly when I returned last night, before your encounter with the masked man." He paused as if unsure that he wanted to continue speaking. "There is no easy way to say this, San. Liu Chan wishes to break off his engagement to Zhang Fei's daughter in favor of you."

Soberly, she shook her head. "That's what Ping and Shao have been saying. But you must know I'd never want that. Father…I would sooner leave Shu than be married to that prick."

Despite his tired face, Zhao Yun smiled. "I know, and I relayed that much to Liu Bei. With different wording, or course, but the point remained the same. Our lord is torn in his decision right now. He knows Zhang Fei would be upset if the engagement was broken, but he also knows that it is Chan's decision ultimately. I will speak in your defense, and Jiang Wei would, too, if he were here. Zhuge Liang has been hard pressed to offer advice."

"Why hasn't he?"

"He shares Liu Bei's concern. They have been close friends for a long time, San. I think Zhuge Liang is also hard pressed to listen to Jiang Wei. They, too, share a deep bond that is stronger than one of master and disciple. They value each other's opinions. Right now, those opinions differ."

The pair was silent as they contemplated what to do. San would sooner run away than have to spend the rest of her days with Chan. It was a match that would tear her family apart. But, she thought, if Liu Bei could be persuaded that the match was better than the one with Xing Cai, there would be no stopping it. "There's more to it," she whispered to herself.

"More to what?" her father asked.

San looked up to meet his eyes. "Everything is happening so fast. These plans with Wu, the engagement debates…I can't help but wonder why they're happening now. I think…Father, I think this has to do with Lu Ba,"

"How is that?"

"Chan and Ba dislike each other. No, that makes it sound childish. They hate each other. Chan thinks Ba's nothing more than a Wu bastard that should be killed without mercy. Ba thinks Chan's a spoiled brat who plays with people like they're pawns in his game."

"A valid point," Yun said. "Perhaps Jiang Wei is justified in his urgency. Very well, I have an idea. As soon as Wei sends me word of his plans, you are to travel to him straight away. I will talk to Guan Yu and Zhang Fei to see if their sons can be spared for the journey as well. The hardest part will be getting Lu Ba to go with you. But we will make it happen." He reached across the table and laid both of his hands on San's. "I have a feeling, daughter, that this will be the toughest battle you face. Stay strong, put on a brave face, and trust your instincts. Remember that we are all on your side."

"Thanks, father," she said, giving his hands a gentle squeeze. "I'm a Zhao. I will not fail."

"I know. But I am still your father and I still worry." He released her hands and leaned back in his chair. "Now go and find your mother. Tell her that Lu Ba is not to be left alone except when he is in his room. I want at least one member of my family with him at all times. She will understand."

She nodded and left the room. She paused in the doorway to look back at her father. The concern was still written across his face, his eyes closed in silent meditation. She realized how serious this whole situation was at that moment. Feeling a little fearful, she hurried down the maze of hallways in search of his mother. Mei Li would be able to soothe some of her fears.

San had made it to the courtyard when a hand reached out and grabbed her arm. "San, we need to talk." Her fear increased as she turned to look into the cold, piercing eyes of Liu Chan.

"What do you want?" she spat.

"To talk to you."

She shook his hand off and crossed her arms defiantly. "So talk to me."

"What's going on between you and that servant brat?" His face turned a slight shade of red, likely out of anger. "I overheard your brothers talking about the two of you. They said you were in his room last night."

"Boy, you get right to the point, don't you?"

"Tell me the truth. What's between you two?"

She grunted at him. "Why do you care? There's nothing more than friendship there. We were both attacked last night. Oddly enough, the perpetrator was one of your own servants." San didn't care that she wasn't supposed to share this information. Chan was touching on her last nerve, and she'd had it. "Hiring other people to do your dirty work? That's low."

He was starting to shake. Chan may have inherited some good traits from his father, but control wasn't one of them. But, then again, Liu Bei could explode when provoked. Maybe the apple didn't fall as far from the tree as she had thought. "My servants would never do such a thing. What is beyond me is why you would choose to befriend someone like him. He's nothing!"

"What, you think he stole a friendship we could've had? Sorry to disappoint you, but that never would have happened."

A few people were starting to gather. San couldn't tell who they were and it didn't really matter. "You never gave me a chance. Ever since you started hanging with those two boys, you've cut me off. We never talk unless its to argue about something. Now tell me that I'm not justified in my anger."

She threw her hands in the air. "Don't you put that guilt on me! You could've been a part of our group, Chan. Instead you chose to belittle our friendship and prance around like you're better than all of us."

"I'm a prince of Shu, next in line to the throne. You would be the same way if you were in my position."

"Grr. I've had it with this conversation! All you want to do is complain about things that you can't change. Get over yourself! You're nothing but a spoiled weakling!"

There was a crack, and San stumbled back. A red mark had formed where Liu Chan had slapped her face. "Silence your filthy tongue, woman!"

"Don't you touch her, Chan!" She hadn't realized that Guan Ping and Zhang Shao were a part of the group. Ping had to grab Shao's arm to keep him from attacking the prince. San stayed where she was, holding her cheek and forcing hot tears back into her eyes. Chan stared back at her, a mixture of hurt and satisfaction projecting from his eyes. Xing Cai pushed her way through the crowd and latched onto Chan's arm. She managed to guide him away, but not before he spat on the ground towards Shao. Ping had to use all his strength to hold his friend back.

San wasn't sure what happened after that. All she remembered was running, away from the crowds and her friends, away from the hurtful words and the physical marks. Shao had shouted something to her, but Ping must have still held him back. Everything was a blur until she finally stopped. There, in front of her, was her mother's tree. Collapsing under the braches, she let the tears flow. San ran out of tears eventually but lacked the strength to move. It was all happening too fast. She wanted everything to just go away. _I have a feeling, daughter, that this will be the toughest battle you face._

"Lady Zhao, are you alright?" Surely they wouldn't send him, of all people, to find her. And yet, as San cautiously looked up from her arms, there was Lu Ba standing in front of her. Her heart rate accelerated when she saw the worry on his face, and the tears flowed again when she remembered what Liu Chan had said before. "What's the matter?"

She buried her face in her arms again as he knelt beside her. "Everything," she said. She heard him sigh, and suddenly she found herself in the warmth and comfort of his arms.

* * *

A/N: Aaaaand we're back! Apologies for the delay in posting new chapters. But happily, all of my files are back and my computer is working! San's journey is now becoming much more interesting and complicated. And Zhao Yun isn't helping. What's his motivation? Who knows?! I'm so cruel!

I'd like to point out something that I've been emailed about, despite the author's note in my profile about giving me grief over the naming system, that the more known version of Liu Chan's name is actually Liu Shan. Chan was the first one I came across when I started the story waaaaay back when, and so that is the name I stick with. Get over it.

Thanks again to my reviewers and readers. You guys are the best!


	11. Battle Lines

The gods had decided to be kind, San thought. It was broad daylight, and even though they were in a secluded part of the garden, they were not completely invisible. Yet here she was, wrapped in the arms of a Wu solider, and not one person had walked by to witness it. If she wasn't so worked up over her father's words and Chan's slap, she would have appreciated this moment more.

At length, she stopped crying and Lu Ba backed away. He was still kneeling but maintained a distance. "What happened, San? Your mother told me to come find you, and all I see is you running blindly."

She had to take a few deep breaths before speech became possible. "Liu Chan and I had an argument. He wants me to give up my friendships with you and Ping and Shao. I called him a brat and he slapped me."

"He what?" Ba's tone went cold. "Let me see." San turned her face to the side. He gasped softly, then gently reached out to cup her cheek in his hand. His touch was soothing. "I'm so sorry, San. He had no right to do that."

"Well, I had no right to say what I did to him either."

Ba shook his head. "You were justified. I cannot believe he would raise his hand against a woman. That's disgusting."

"Stop it, Ba. The tension between you two is thick enough. Don't make it unbearable." Gathering her strength, she stood and leaned against the tree for support. Ba also stood but maintained his distance. "Why did my mother send you to find me?"

"She said you were talking to your father, but then you were taking too long so she sent me off."

She nodded. It sounded like something Mei Li would do. "Where is she?"

"In the stables, last I knew. She wanted to talk to Lady Yang."

"Then to the stables we go. I have a message for her from my father. You are not to be without one of us from now on. He said its too dangerous for you to be alone except when you're in your room."

Ba chuckled. "And here I was hoping you would be my new guard at the door."

She slapped his shoulder but couldn't suppress the grin. "Don't get any funny ideas, Ba."

"Too late."

One of the branches of the tree blew in front of San's face. A rather large blossom caught her eye, and she grabbed the branch to keep it level. "A late bloomer," she said. "Most of the blossoms are turning into peaches now."

"A striking blossom, though," Ba responded. "I predict it will be the biggest, juiciest peach on this tree."

"I'll hold you to it." She let got of the branch and turned to Ba. Her heart lodged in her throat. Until she let go of the blossom, she hadn't realized how close the two of them were. One more step forward and she would be up against him. At this range, she could see how open and trusting his brown eyes were. She noticed how sharp the angles of his face were in contrast to the softness of his mouth. She could see the red tint that his face had acquired. At the same time, his eyes never strayed from hers. This was close, too close. And yet, she liked the way it made her feel.

Shock flashed across his face for a brief second and he backed away. It apparently had taken him a moment to realize how close they were, too. "Forgive me, San."

"My mother always comes to this tree for guidance," she said stupidly. She wanted to say something, anything to banish the awkward feeling. "When she needs answers, she sits under the blossoms."

"The tree seems to indeed possess magic. For a moment, I forgot who I was and why I was here. It was a nice respite."

"I'm glad it helped," she said, casting her eyes down. The blush was harder to get rid of.

"San!" A familiar shout forced them both to turn around. Zhao Tong and Zhao Guang were standing nearby, frowns etched along their brows. "Mom's looking for you," Guang said. "She's in…"

"Yeah, the stables. I know." She rolled her eyes at her brothers. "I'm going, I promise." She motioned for Ba to follow her, but Tong held out his hand. "What?"

"Lu Ba's coming with us. We're supposed to take him back to his room. Dad's orders."

San raised her eyebrows at her brothers. It didn't sound like something her father would say, especially after the conversation they had just had. But the twins were insistent. After making sure that they would leave Ba alone, she headed off towards the stables.

Mei Li and Lady Yang were standing near the young foal's pen. Their arms were crossed and their voices were hushed, however, so she knew they weren't discussing horses. "Mother? Ba and the twins said you were looking for me."

"Yes, I was." She held her hand out and beckoned her daughter closer. "Did your father give you any news about Master Jiang Wei?"

She shook her head. "Only that he is on a secret mission and wants to meet Lu Ba." She noticed worry in her mother's eyes. "Is something wrong with that?"

"No, not with his request. His long absence worries me. The last time he was gone for this long…" She halted that thought. San knew what is was without her having to finish it. The last time Jiang Wei had been away this long, Mei Li had been forced to rescue him from certain death. It was still a painful memory for all the valiant tales surrounding it. "I should not worry so much. He has been in contact, so he must be alright."

"What happened to your face, San?" Lady Yang asked, pointing to the red mark on her cheek.

"I…well…Liu Chan and I got into an argument."

"And he struck you?" She frowned and turned to Li. "This is getting a little out of control. First he tries to break his engagement and now he's hitting young women. Maybe some time in battle would be good for him after all."

Li waved her words off. "He is under a lot of pressure from our lord. Liu Bei knows that his son is a weaker figure than he is. He fears that Chan will not be able to hold the kingdom together. I think he is finally beginning to cave under the responsibilities."

"It doesn't give him the right to slap San though."

"No, but in the heat of an argument, most people seem to forget themselves." She turned her eyes back to San, who was trying not to look guilty. "Did you father talk to you about this possible engagement? Good. It worries him, daughter. He does not want you to be unhappy, and he knows this match would devastate you and your friends. I wanted to echo whatever he may have told you."

"And so do we," Lady Yang added. "Zhang Fei's daughter is a good match for him, even though he can't see it. We will fight for you if it comes down to that."

San grinned and bowed low to both of them. "Thank you so much. Your support means a lot to me." Remembering her father's words, she turned back to her mother. "Oh, I forgot. Father wanted me to tell you that Lu Ba is to remain under our watchful eyes for the rest of his time here. Someone from our family is supposed to stay with him. He didn't really say why, though."

"So which member of the family is he with now?"

"The twins came and got him. They said father wanted him to go back to his room."

San went cold as confusion marred Li's face. "I just spoke with him minutes after I sent Lu Ba after you. We agreed that he was to stay with you for the rest of the day."

Lady Yang laughed. "Best go and rescue your servant from your brothers, San. I'm sure they're making good on their threat to break him in."

She said something else that San didn't catch. She had taken off running as soon as her mother's words took hold in her brain. How could she have been so stupid? They had been trying to get at him since he came to Shu, but their mission and the attack had halted their efforts. Who knew what they were doing to him now? He may be their servant, but that wouldn't stop them from being cruel. They were the same way to her, after all, and she was their sister.

They weren't in Ba's room, and the twins' room was completely empty. She couldn't find them in the courtyard, the gardens or the training yard. She knew they weren't in the stables, and most of the meeting rooms she came across were empty. Frantic with worry, she wandered towards the rooms occupied by Guan Yu and Zhang Fei.

As she whirled around a corner, she found Guan Ping and Guan Xing talking about something. Both brothers startled when they saw her running towards them. "Have you seen my brothers?" she shouted.

Ping shook his head, but Xing nodded. "They were headed to the back, by the storage barn." Ping and San stared at him. "What? Zhang Bao and I go there to sneak food all the time. Plus, it's a good escape from Liu Yong…"

"Was Lu Ba with them?" San interrupted.

"Um, I think so. Yong's older brother, Chan, was also headed that way…hey!" His protests were cut off by Ping, who cursed under his breath and ran back towards San. The two of them left Xing by the balcony and hurried towards Zhang Shao's chambers. They found him in the middle of a game with Zhang Bao, but he abandoned it in favor of finding the twins.

They made it to the barn in record time. Inside they could hear voices. San picked up Tong's and Ba's, and then Chan's. There was a giggle that sounded female, and she heard a grunt that was characteristically Guang's. "Do you think we should wait?" Ping asked.

"I say we barge in right now and make sure Lu Ba still has his head," Shao hissed.

San was about to argue against it when she heard the female voice screech. Alarmed, the trio threw the doors open in time to see Liu Chan punch Lu Ba square in the face.

"What madness is this?" she shouted. The group halted when they realized who it was. San immediately ran over to Ba. His nose was dripping blood onto his shirt and there was a bruise on his cheek, but he seemed fine otherwise. "Have you all lost your minds?"

Ping and Shao had remained silent by the doors. Shao cracked his knuckles menacingly towards Chan, itching for a chance to finally hit him back. Ping shot him a warning look but remained in place. Liu Chan was opposite San and Ba, red with rage and panting from the blow. Tong and Guang bore mixed expressions of anger and guilt. Xing Cai, who was leaning against one of the walls, had a satisfied smirk across her face.

"He deserves every punch we throw at him," Guang said, breaking the silence.

"Enlighten me."

"Duh. He kissed you, San. That's unacceptable."

San and Ba looked at each other, confusion written across their faces. She knew that it was untrue, however they had come up with that one. But she also knew, given the crowd in the room, that arguing with them together would get the pair nowhere. Ba would become defensive. That would only hurt their chances for an explanation. "Lu Ba, are you alright?"

"Yes, Lady Zhao."

"Good. You are to report back to your room immediately and clean up your face. If anyone questions you or asks why you are alone, tell them that I sent you and you are under my orders. I will make sure you receive food and medicine for your nose. Now go."

He faltered for a moment. She had never given him a direct order before. But he nodded, bowed and quickly left the barn without another word. As soon as he was gone, she turned back to the crowd. "I want an explanation. Right now. If no one answers within the next ten seconds, I will force one out of somebody."

They all stared at her. San had never been so forceful outside of battle or the training yard. She could feel herself drawing up to her full height as she took control of the room. It was Chan who finally chuckled. "Giving orders, San? You're in no position to do that right now."

"Hold your breath, you stupid boy!" Shao shouted. Ping didn't hold him back. "You punched a servant without cause."

"My father will hear about this…"

"Good! Then when he hears what you did from me, he'll think twice about my punishment and focus on yours!." Chan fell quiet.

Tong, who had been fidgeting with his shirt, finally met San's eyes. "Guang and I saw that Wu bastard kissing you in the garden, under Mom's peach tree. He will pay for taking advantage of you."

If the situation hadn't been so serious, San would have laughed at her brother. "He didn't kiss me. We were looking at one of the blossoms and realized how close we were. Maybe that's what it looked like from your angle, but that's not what happened."

"I'm only trying to protect you!" Tong protested. Guang nodded in agreement.

"Well, if you're so concerned about my safety," she turned her head to Liu Chan, "why are you the one who's hitting him?"

The prince snorted. "He's just a servant."

"Answer the question."

"Feeling a bit bossy today, San? Fine. He insulted me. That boy is nothing but trouble and you are completely blind to it. I will not stand here and be insulted by you also."

Shao mumbled a curse under his breath. "Give it a rest, Chan. We all know you like San. Man up and admit that you punched him out of jealousy. Then man up some more and admit that you don't care about my sister."

Xing Cai's smile disappeared. "Chan, is that true?" Her voice was laced with hurt.

He didn't turn around to face her. His eyes were still fixed on San. "You and I are betrothed, and nothing will likely change that. That does not require us to like each other, or to have feelings for each other at all."

"So you would marry me while keeping your eyes on that whore?" she shouted, pointing at San.

Despite the tension, San laughed. It sounded cold. "You call Lu Ba a boy? He is more of a man than you'll ever be, Chan. He could break you in two. But he understands the consequences of his actions, unlike you. To hit a servant will constitute a reprimand. To hit a prince would have deadlier results." She stared into Chan's eyes. "You are not to lay a finger on him ever again. If you do, I will tell my father that you stuck a servant without cause and that you struck me without justification. He has some influence over your own father, yes?"

"So," Chan said, refusing to back down under her threat, "San has fallen for a servant boy, the enemy of her people."

"The only enemies I see are standing in front of me." She turned on her heels and walked out of the room. Ping and Shao followed her, but not before Shao spit on the ground towards Chan in repayment. San fumed as they walked through the grounds. She cared little for Cai's feelings. In fact, the only reason she cared at all was because she was Shao's sister. She would talk to her brothers later. They really were trying to protect her in a strange way. But Liu Chan had done the unforgivable. He had crossed a line that never should have even been drawn. The battle had commenced.

Ping and Shao stayed with San until they had reached Lu Ba's room. Promising to check on her later, they disappeared to leave her and her servant alone. Before she entered, however, she told one of the guards to send a message to her father. They could no longer wait for Jiang Wei's plan. Both San and Lu Ba had to get away from Cheng Du as soon as possible. Gods be damned if San would be the cause of strife among the officers and leaders of Shu.

* * *

A/N: Hmm, lots of sneaking around Shu over the past few days. Teenagers *shakes head*. Well, when the adults are away, the children will play...and try to kill each other.

Thanks again to all of my readers and reviewers. I know some things are confusing right now, but I promise some of the issues presented will start to clear up soon. And yes, there will be *dun dun dun* an explanation chapter towards the end of the story, for those of you who can't seem to figure out Zhao Yun's intentions (don't worry, you're not supposed to yet). My cruelty knows no bounds!


	12. Finding Comfort

San was struck by the feeling of déjà vu when she walked into the room. Lu Ba had removed his bloodied shirt and was huddled in a dark corner of the room. He jumped up when she shut the door, still holding his nose. "San, are you okay? You're pale."

She shook her head and crossed the room to stand next to him. Gently removing his fingers, she checked him for breaks. He winced as she applied pressure. "Well, your nose isn't broken. Its going to be red and swollen for a few days though." Blood was still trickling out at a slow pace, so she picked up his ruined shirt and tore off a strip. "Here. I sent my father a message. He should return with someone to check this out."

"San." He grabbed her hands away from his face and held them in his own. "I'm fine. My pride's a little bruised, but I'm okay."

"I know," she said, exhaling loudly and sitting on the floor, pulling him with her. "I guess I'm just a little worked up."

Ba chuckled. "No kidding. I didn't think you'd find us. I thought your brothers were just going to rough me up a little. I wasn't expecting Liu Bei's son to be there. To be honest, I don't think your brothers did either."

"What do you mean?"

He shrugged, releasing her hands. "Liu Chan showed up after the three of us went into the barn. He convinced the twins that their grievance was shared by him. We argued and that's when you showed."

"Ba, what did you say to Chan? He was upset that you insulted him."

"I would never waste any of my good insults on him." San glared at him and he laughed. "He told me to stop getting too close to you, that you belonged to him. I told him you weren't a plaything. Then he started calling me scum, a Wu bastard and other things I probably shouldn't repeat. But when he finished , I told him, 'I may be a prisoner, but I got closer to her than you ever will.' That's when he punched me in the face."

San stared at him for a minute, forcing that usual blush back from rising into her face. Then she shook her head, smiling. "That was a fine time to let your mouth run away with you. Still, I'm flattered Ba."

"Happy to help." He leaned back and studied her face for a moment. "Why did you send me away? I could have told them they were mistaken."

"After what you said to Chan, I doubt they would have believed you. My brothers are adept at twisting around someone's words to suit their purposes. But if I told them myself, I knew they would believe me."

Lu Ba nodded and reached up to touch his nose, as if making sure it was still there. "Do you ever think about that?"

"About what?"

"How close we were under your mother's tree. I…well…I haven't been able to get it out of my head."

San rolled her eyes. "Please. I'm sure that hasn't been your first close encounter with a woman."

"Okay, you got me. My mother does things like that all the time. I think she does it to unnerve me."

"Excluding your mother."

He shook his head. "Then no, I've never been that close before," he said. "Not that there aren't girls back home who don't try. Zhou Xing's sister in particular has a daily quota that she tries to fill. But I can never tell if they're attracted to me as a person or if they want to be a part of the legacy I carry."

"Will you tell me your story now?" San asked. "You promised to give me the true account of what happened."

"Yeah, I think you're ready. But you've got to tell me yours."

"Deal."

"Very well." He sat up straight and took a deep breath. "My mother had been a servant in Wu for over ten years when she first encountered her brother, Zhou Tai. He had found her in the stable with his sword, and she fainted when she returned it to him. His presence reawakened some kind of nightmare that she'd had since she was a child. Together with my father, Lu Meng, Zhou Tai checked the records and found out that Li Tai was his sister. Lord Sun Jian made her a noblewoman. This caused an issue with one of the servants who tried to frame my mother. In the end, my father discovered the ruse and the servant was banished. My parents married shortly after.

"Everything was fine until Sun Jian, Huang Gai and my father went on a border patrol mission. They were caught by a mercenary working for Cao Cao at the time, a man named Cheng. He had lusted after my mother for a number of years and saw her rise to nobility as a way to get rid of my uncle and marry her himself. But my mother thwarted his plans. With the Sun children and my uncle, she was able to free the captives. She killed Cheng in a duel to save her life and everyone else's, and Sun Jian drove off the remnants of Cao Cao's army. After making peace with the serving woman and getting everyone home, my parents settled into their new lives together. Then they had me, and the chaos continued to ensue." His tone was playful, but San could see the seriousness in his eyes.

"My father met my mother when she was also a servant," she began. "At the time, she was employed in the house of a Yellow Turban officer. My father's unit was sent to flush out the remains of Zhang Jiao's army. During the fighting, my mother led some of his men to where her master had escaped. She was unafraid, and that led the men to keep her around as amusement. Zhao Yun caught them pushing her around in their camp and sent them away. He tried to comfort Mei Li, thanking her for her help and offering her a place in Shu. Eventually, he won her trust and she chose to remain with him. The men who had abused her, however, escaped with her former master into the woods.

"To thank her for her help, Lord Liu Bei made my mother a noblewoman. For an entire year, she lived among the officers of Shu and learned what it meant to live a better life. She had a lot of suitors, but she shunned them all, saying that she could not marry until she felt comfortable with where she was. My father and his friend, Jiang Wei, were sent on a mission shortly after. But they never returned home. Frantic with worry, one of Jiang Wei's friends in the treasury room encouraged my mother to go and look for them. She found them in the hands of her former master and the men who had betrayed Zhao Yun. After rescuing Jiang Wei, they used an old plan of Zhuge Liang's to scare the remaining officers away and set their camp on fire. They found my father afterwards, barely alive, and brought him home after killing the man who had caused them so much suffering. My parents married shortly after he recovered."

The two were silent for a moment. Then Lu Ba gave a characteristic chuckle. "Do you realize how similar our stories sound?" he said.

"Yeah. We're both children of legends, known for our parents but not as individuals."

"True. But there's more to it. Our mothers rose above their stations to become saviors. Our fathers married them for their strength and not for their stories. Maybe…maybe its not an accident that we were born into these families, San. Maybe we were also meant to meet in battle, to find each other and help us stand apart from our parents. Maybe together, we can create those legends we seek for ourselves."

She could only nod. Her eyes were lost in his deep brown orbs. Could it be that they were fated to meet? Perhaps Ba was right. But how would they accomplish the impossible? He was nothing more than a servant himself now, and she would be relegated to petty noblewoman if Chan got his way. The odds, it seemed, were still not in their favor.

Something warm touched her cheek, and she realized without looking that it was his hand. He moved to cup her face and she leaned into it automatically. It fit as if her cheek was meant to be there all along. She closed her eyes for a moment, letting the warmth of his hand flow though her face and into the rest of her body. Like before, when she had embraced him after the attack, it felt wonderful. It felt right.

When she opened her eyes, she noticed that he was closer than before. San could see her reflection in his eyes and could feel the heat from his own body on her bare skin. She couldn't help but smile as she rested her forehead on his own. San was no longer a high ranking officer; Lu Ba was no longer a prisoner. They were just two young people taking comfort in each other after a long trial. It felt so natural that San barely noticed her head tilting to meet his, the sweet smell of his breath on her nose, the brushing of his lips against her own…

A knock on the door jolted them both back to reality. The couple jerked away from each other. "Curses," San hissed under her breath. "Composure! Maintain your composure." Ba nodded. She turned and yelled for the knocker to come in. Mei Li entered first, carrying a bowl of water and some strips of cloth. Zhao Yun followed her, his eyes settling on his red faced daughter. "Good, you got my message."

Yun nodded. "The guard told me Lu Ba had returned with a significant injury to his nose. Then he said you showed up to demand myself, medicine and food."

"Gods, Lu Ba, what happened?" Mei Li asked as she knelt down between her daughter and her servant. "This took force. Is it broken?"

"No," he said, wincing again as she touched it.

Zhao Yun shut the door completely and sat down on the cot. "What happened? Did one of my sons do this?"

San shook her head. "No, father. If it was, I would have found you myself. But this needs to remain a secret for now."

"Who would strike a servant in my home without due cause? Unless," he glanced at Ba, "you gave it to someone."

"There was no justification. Liu Chan punched him out of spite."

Mei Li gasped as she washed Lu Ba's face. "Liu Chan? Goodness, this is worse than I thought. He must be more upset about this situation than I thought. He's always been a rather well behaved boy."

"I see the seriousness of the situation now," Zhao Yun said. His eyes were grave.

"Father, Lu Ba and I cannot stay in Cheng Du anymore. We need to get him away before we make any more decisions about his future, or mine. If this gets any further out of control, I fear we may have a more serious battle close to home."

"Indeed. We can no longer wait for Jiang Wei's plans." He turned to his wife, who nodded in understanding. Perhaps they had already had a similar conversation, San thought. "We cannot move either of you tonight. But we cannot wait long. I do not want word of whatever happened tonight spreading through the castle. Lu Ba, you are to remain here in this room until I instruct you to move elsewhere. I am sorry, but it is the only way I can protect you right now. San, you are to do the same. No morning practices, no wandering around the capital. I will have meals sent to both of you. I will also make sure Guan Ping and Zhang Shao are aware of these plans so you will not be bored.

"Mei Li," he said, turning to his wife, "I need you to find the twins and tell them to come to our quarters. They also need to be aware of these plans. Then we will draft our letter to Jiang Wei. I want to have San and Ba out of here by this time tomorrow." She nodded and silently left the room.

San turned to her father. "How will we get Ba out of the capital? He's still a prisoner."

"Leave that part up to me. I have an idea of how to word it to Liu Bei. Lu Ba's presence has already caused an uproar in Cheng Du. Most people will be happy to see him gone. The problem is in preventing it from looking like a betrayal."

"I trust you, father." San stood to leave as well, wanting to get away from the thoughts that were beginning to take over her brain. As she made to go, her father grabbed her hand.

"San, I trust you as well. Do not ever forget that." Zhao Yun's face was stoic, but she could see traces of worry in the lines on his brow. Nodding, she turned and left the room.

* * *

That night marked another lonely vigil for San. Tong and Guang had showed up shortly after she returned to her room to apologize. They insisted that they had come on their own. She had doubted them until Mei Li showed up, still looking for the twins. Their conversation had eased some of her worry. _We didn't think it would be a problem_, Guang had said. _We just wanted to put him in his place_. Tong had agreed, saying, _We didn't mean to get Chan involved. But if that Wu boy gets any closer, we can't promise that we'll behave._

In a way, she understood. Despite all their pranks and bantering, the three of them were family. Her brothers had always looked out for her above all else. Hadn't they always protected her from Chan when he became too much? Didn't they always stick up for her when her parents gave her that uncertain look? San knew, deep inside, that she would always do the same things for them. She had forgiven them before they left the room.

She refused to think about the situation with Liu Chan. Now that his true feelings were out in the open, there was no telling what he would do. And now Xing Cai would certainly try to do something. San and Cai never had problems before. Mostly, Shao's sister had just existed to San. They fought together and trained together, but that was the extent of their friendship. Unless her brothers could talk some sense into her, Cai would likely come after San now.

Still, there was one memory from the day they kept her mind calmer. Curse Lu Ba and his sweet talking! Now she couldn't get him out of her head. San knew she was being unfair, that Ba really meant everything he said. But he had awakened something in her that she didn't know existed. It wasn't natural to be this attached to another person, much less a man. It wasn't right to feel comfortable around a Shu prisoner. It wasn't good to keep thinking about him, hoping for another chance to be close to him again. And yet, somewhere in her heart, she knew it was.

Someone knocked on her door later into the night, no doubt one of her parents coming to check on her. San stood from her seat and moved to the door, only to find Guan Ping's face on the other side. She let him in when she saw the worry in his eyes. "Ping, what's wrong?"

He shrugged and sat down on the edge of her bed. She joined him, pulling her legs underneath her. "I needed to make sure you were okay," he said after a while.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"You were pretty worked up after the incident with Chan. That, and I was talking with Zhang Shao and Xing Cai burst into the room, demanding some kind of vengeance. It took a while to calm her down." He paused and looked her face over. "San, do you realize that you're white as a sheet? Did something happen?"

She sighed heavily. "I have to get out of the capital, Ping. And I need to take Lu Ba with me. Its no longer safe."

"I see. When do we leave?"

She jerked her head around to meet his. "What? Did my father talk to you already?"

"What? No, he didn't. But he's a fool if he thinks that Shao and I are going to let you two slip out of Cheng Du so easily. We're friends till the end, San. Remember?"

San nodded. Closing her eyes, she leaned her head against his shoulder. He put a comforting arm around her own in return. It was a gesture of friendship and nothing more. "I think we're leaving tomorrow night. Will that be enough time for you and Shao to prepare?"

"Of course. We've managed in less time before." He gave her shoulders a squeeze before removing his arm. "I'll go and talk to Lord Zhao Yun in the morning. Whatever plan he comes up with, we will need to convince my father and Zhang Fei that you need protection."

"Lu Ba was right," San said, smirking.

"About what?"

"He said that I was lucky to have such wonderful friends. I knew that before. But its moments like these that remind me of how truly blessed I am."

Ping nodded. "Lu Ba is blessed as well, to have met such a wonderful person as you. I hope, one day, he realizes the full extent of that."

"Do you think he takes our friendship for granted?"

"I don't know, San. I only hope that if he does, he realizes his folly before its too late. In the end, you are of Shu and he is of Wu. I would be disappointed in him if it took losing you to discover the extent of his own feelings."

* * *

A/N: Ah, doesn't it make your heart feel all warm and fuzzy to see such love and friendship among the people of Shu? Anyway, the stage is set for a long journey. But where will it take our heroes? And which of our heroes will even be in attendance? Stay tuned!

Thanks to all of my readers and reviewers for your continued support!


	13. A New Journey

The small group left Cheng Du the very next night, just as Zhao Yun had requested. It wasn't like the last time, when San's father and brothers had left with a small group to see them off. It wasn't like the day they marched into battle, when everyone was there to wish them luck. San felt like a fugitive. Only her immediate family was there. Lord Liu Bei was sleeping, not doubt. Guan Yu and Zhang Fei were not present even though their eldest sons were. Ma Chao and Lady Yang had prepared the horses for them but chose not to see the group off. It was kind of lonely.

San had only prepared a small pack. Next to her, Lu Ba had done the same and was tying it to his horse. Guan Ping and Zhang Shao had next to nothing. They would not be staying with San and Ba long enough for them to need much. The twins were nowhere to be found. Only Zhao Yun and Mei Li were there with the children.

"Zhao San." She turned as her father stood next to her. The look on his face unnerved her; the last time she had seen that was the night of the raid. "This will be the hardest mission you ever take on. I want you to be careful. Guard your heart and your body. Jiang Wei will be able to give you further instructions when you get there, but the ultimate decision is yours."

"We both believe in you," her mother said from her other side. "Come back to us safely. I promise things will be better when you return."

She hugged them both. "Thanks. I'll try to make you proud."

"You already have, daughter," Yun said, gently touching her face. Mei Li hugged her again. San watched the two of them as they spoke quietly to Ping and Shao. They nodded and got onto their horses. Then her parents moved on to Lu Ba. She leaned in to try and hear what they were saying. "…remember the day I left for the raid? I entrusted you with her safekeeping. Make sure she is unharmed."

"We're counting on you, Lu Ba," her mother added.

Lu Ba bowed low to the pair. "I swear on my life. Thank you for everything, Zhao family. I am forever in your debts."

San was shocked. She remembered the day her father and brothers left on their mission. He had said something to Ba that made him uneasy. He'd never told her what was said. Now, she realized, he probably never would have. For her father to tell a prisoner something like that would have sounded absurd to her then. In the wrong ears, it could have been treasonous. Granted, her father seemed to play by a different set of rules every once in a while, but she never would have expected something like that. This seemed to fall into that dangerous category of disloyalty.

The four were off hours before the sun began to rise. Ping took the lead with a small lantern. The darkness nearly swallowed up the tiny flame, but his pace didn't falter. They had traveled this route a few times before. Ping would get them to Jiang Wei's camp without a problem.

Shao took the rear of the group, half asleep on his horse. For anything else, he would have protested about waking up at this hour and being forced into some stupid mission. But as soon as he'd heard about its true purpose, he was out of bed and dressed in record time. At one point, Ping turned around and grinned at his sleeping friend. There was an incredible amount of trust in this group for him to fall asleep when he was supposed to be watching.

San and Ba were situated in the middle of the group. Both of them remained silent for a good portion of the journey. San stole little glances at him from the corner of her eye as the sun slowly started to rise. His mouth was set in a grim line. Bags deepened under his eyes and his face looked haggard. He slumped forward against the horse instead of maintaining his usual straight posture. It hurt her a little to see him so weary.

_Really? _A tiny voice in her head became louder as the trip continued. _You are feeling sorry for a criminal, Zhao San. You have mingled with the enemy and are treading dangerous waters. Consider yourself lucky that no one else noticed this._

_Notice what? _She fought back against her conscience. _Notice that he's exactly the same as the rest of us? That he is a good man with a heart of gold and a zest for life that shines brighter than the sun?_

_No. That no one has noticed the way he looks at you, and the look that you give him in return. No one except Liu Chan…_

"Lady Zhao, are you okay?" Lu Ba's voice made her jump on her horse. She hadn't realized that she was staring off into space. "You look troubled."

"Now San, too much thinking is bad for you," Shao shouted from behind them. "You get yourself into trouble when you think."

She turned in her saddle and stuck her tongue out at him. "Brave words from someone who knows better."

"Well, aren't we the epitome of mature this morning?" Ping said over his shoulder, chuckling.

"We can't all be goody goodies like you at this hour," Shao retorted. "And you, Lu Ba, can call her by her real name like the rest of us."

Ba shook his head. "That would be improper…"

"Improper my foot. Look, we're all adults here. Okay, okay," he said when San raised her eyebrows at him, "we're almost adults. But the real adults aren't here, and formal nonsense annoys the crap outta me. So you will call her 'San' and then you will duel with me when we stop for the night. I haven't had a good spar in a while and I've been dying to have a go at you."

"As have I," Ping added. "Rumor has it that you're exceptional for your age. We saw some of it with San before. Now I want to test it for real. And don't go easy on us."

Lu Ba grinned, erasing all the tiredness from his face. "Fighting the sons of Liu Bei's sworn brothers? It would be an honor."

"You won't be saying that when I level your Wu ass." Shao beat his chest for emphasis. San laughed at him. After everything that had happened back home, it was good to hear some bantering. "Hey San, what exactly did your dad say to Lord Liu Bei to get us out of the capital? I asked mine, but he just grunted at me and told me to go away."

San shook her head. Yeah, that sounded like Zhang Fei. Don't ask questions unless they had to do with fighting or drinking. Or women, really. "I'm not sure. But it got us all away from Chan and for that, I'm grateful."

"My guess," Ping said, dropping back a little so he was closer to them, "is that he brought up Chan's desire to marry you, San. That point is being debated far more often than our fathers are telling us. Zhao Yun's greatest bargaining tool right now is your innocence and purity. If he could convince our lord that this is for the protection of those virtues, he could be persuaded."

Shao laughed. "Innocence? Has he heard San's pirate mouth on the battlefield?"

"He means I've not given myself to any man yet," San said. _But you've thought about it._

"But what about our latest addition?" Shao nodded towards Lu Ba. "If Liu Bei knows about what's been going on between Ba and Chan, why would he agree to let him come along? And with only us to guard him?"

It was Ba who answered. "That reason is hidden in Zhao Yun's note for Jiang Wei. He told me as much before we departed."

"Before he told you to look after me?" San asked, a teasing tone to her voice. "I can look after myself."

Ba opened his mouth to reply when a shout rang through the trees. Something whizzed by Lu Ba's head and narrowly missed San's face. She held up an armored arm to protect herself. Another object flew through the trees. The impact of it against her arm ran through her ears and knocked her off her horse. Through her disoriented state, she could hear Ping screaming, "Ambush!" and Shao cursing loudly. Bandits. It had to be. They were too far away from Cheng Du for it to be Shu soldiers, and merchants didn't travel this way. San shook her head and got to her feet.

Several men had surrounded the tiny group. Strips of cloth were tied around their faces, so she couldn't recognize any of them. She probably wouldn't have been able to anyway. Bandits were bandits, regardless of how they looked.

"San, are you alright?" Lu Ba was right behind her. She hadn't heard him move closer.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She pulled her twin swords from their holsters, gripping them tighter than she would have liked. But it helped her clear her head and maintain control. "How many are there?"

"At least seven. They came out of the woods after you were knocked down."

Shao had his spear positioned in front of him, groaning at the masked men in front of him. "Aww, hell. What do ya want now? No gold, no valuables, no nothing. Go home."

The bandit closest to him responded by swinging his sword wildly at him. Shao ducked the onslaught and began a string of attacks of his own. After a few tense seconds, Shao managed to hook the bandit's legs out from underneath him and pinned him to the ground with the blade side of his weapon. "I said, go home!"

Those were the magic words. The other bandits charged into the group and forced them into defensive positions. San found herself easily slipping into her routine of attacks, parries and ducks. The call of battle surged through her veins. It didn't matter that the darkness of the woods clouded her vision. It didn't matter that they were outnumbered. It didn't even matter that their intentions were still unclear. She had her weapons in hand and was attacking with precision. That was all that mattered.

She rolled out of the way of another bandit and found herself next to Guan Ping. He deftly swung his sword around and beheaded the enemy. "San! Are you hurt?"

"Not yet," she shouted back as she sparred with another. "How about you?" Sparks flew into her face as one of her swords met with the bandit's. "And where are the others?"

Ping grunted as he was tackled to the ground. "Shao's…fine, but Ba needs…damn it…a weapon." Ping scrambled around for the knife in his belt. San managed to kneel enough to flip her assailant over her shoulders. She stumbled a little and accidentally stepped on Ping's enemy's arm. Ping used the distraction to reach his knife and plunge it into the man's neck. He choked on blood while San drove one of her swords into the other bandit, who had regained his footing.

"Did you say he needs a weapon?"

"He didn't have one when we left the capital," Ping said, wiping his face as he got to his feet. The pair turned in time to see Zhang Shao swing his spear over his head as he ducked, catching two more enemies off guard. Lu Ba was having a harder time of it. He'd managed to steal a small sword from one of the bandits, but it wasn't doing him much good. A large tree branch was in his other hand. "You go and help him. I'll help Shao."

"Like he needs it." But San grinned as Ping ran over to his best friend, slid onto the ground, tripped a bandit that had snuck around behind Shao, and let the force of the impact push the enemy into Shao's waiting blade. She turned back to her other friend. The enemy he was fighting was tiring, but he was too distracted to see the last of the bandits running towards him, blade raised. "Ba!" she screamed.

He jerked his head around to see her running. She made a motion with her hands, telling him to lower his tree branch a little bit. Cursing, he pushed the enemy off of him and quickly switched the weapons in his hands. By the time San had reached him, the tree branch was in his right hand and waiting for her. She stepped nimbly onto it and vaulted herself over Ba. Her swords buried themselves in the bandit's chest at the same time Ba drove his stolen weapon into the other. The threat, for the moment, was over.

A few tense minutes went by. Only the sounds of labored breathing could be heard. But, in true fashion, Shao broke the silence and thrust his bloodied weapon into the air. "Oh yeah! That's right, you all just got beat by the greatest warriors of the Shu kingdom! Rot in hell, you bastards!"

San laughed at the smug grin on his face. Shao was in his element, having won a fight that could have easily had a different outcome. Ping simply laughed at his friend. Next to her, Ba was also grinning. He had a cut along his forehead to compliment his swollen nose, but his eyes still danced. _Perhaps he is in his element as well_, San thought to herself. _He is a warrior, after all. _"Are you okay?" she asked him.

"Never better. You're getting better with the left hand, I see."

"I've been practicing. Why didn't you tell me that you needed a weapon when the fighting started?"

"Worried about me?"

She rolled her eyes at him. "I have been since you first set foot in Shu. Duh."

"I've managed without weapons before," he said. "When you're on a boat and a pirate manages to kick your weapon into the water, there's no chance of getting it back. You learn to make do with what the environment gives you."

"Alright, kids." Shao was grinning at them now, despite the tired look his posture held. "Guess we're gonna have to push the sparring back for another night. I'm beat, the horses have run off, and Jiang Wei is still a few days away. Let's get outta here before the wolves show up."

* * *

Jiang Wei was waiting for them when they arrived. His long hair was out of his usual ponytail and his eyes grew darker as he watched the damaged group ride past his guards. He was staying in one of Liu Bei's small forts. High walls protected tiny building inside. San knew that, despite its size, the fort was vital to Shu's protection. It guarded one of the main roads leading into the kingdom, and with Wu so close, protecting such paths were important.

The four teenagers dismounted and bowed to Wei, who returned it. "What has happened?"

"Bandits," Shao said. Wei waited for further explanation.

"We were attacked by bandits shortly after we left," Ping explained. "We gathered a few cuts and bruises, but we're all in one piece."

Wei nodded. "My apologies. I was not expecting to see any of you without warning from Cheng Du. Has something happened there as well? Do your injuries carry over from the capital?"

San glanced at Lu Ba, who was rubbing his nose. "No, Lord Jiang. But we have urgent news from my father. I must speak with you in private."

His eyes traveled over to Ba. San could see the wheels turning behind his eyes, but she could not read his thoughts. "So, this is the young prisoner that has been in your care. I wish to speak at length with him, as well. But you must go first. Have you anything for me from your father?"

"In the saddlebag," Ba said. All four looked at him with a mixture of shock and confusion. "What? That's what he told me before we left."

"Intriguing," Jiang Wei said. He walked between them to San's horse, where the large bag was tied. He procured the letter and began to read. San noticed the color drain from his face as he went down the paper. It made her own heart beat faster. What could her father have said to strike fear into Wei? He closed the paper and stared at San. Her heart was racing now. "This is grave."

"What's wrong?" Shao asked. He had also noticed Wei's concern.

Jiang Wei snapped his fingers. Two unarmed men immediately appeared behind him. "Take the young men inside. Get them fed, cleaned up and rested. I will speak to them later." He turned back to San. "I am sorry, but we must speak immediately. There will be time for you to rest when we are finished."

She nodded. Wei turned sharply and headed back into the fortress. San hurried after him, not bothering to look back at the boys. If he was already worked up over the letter, she needed all her wits about her to answer his questions. And he would have many. The Sleeping Dragon's apprentice was a shrewd man. He would drain every last detail out of her before giving any in return. She, too, had many questions for him.

He led her into his study, which was almost a mirror image of his room back home. A drafting table was covered with letters, some bearing a seal she had never seen before. A large table in the center of the room had three maps on top of it. Another paper was filled with notes. She could imagine Wei pouring over them, scribbling ideas down as he worked. She had seen in once before, back after the battle of Chi Bi. It was fascinating to watch him, to see the concentration take over his whole body until nothing existed around him.

"Sit." He pulled her from her thoughts and pointed to one of the chairs by the desk. He took another, sinking onto the cushion as he went over the letter again.

She couldn't wait anymore. "What does it say?"

"Your father tells me that Liu Chan wishes to marry you instead of Zhang Fei's daughter. He also writes that the boy has become increasingly violent and manipulative. Perhaps you can shed some light on this. Tell me everything."

San did. She started with the raid and told him about how she had insisted on keeping Lu Ba alive. She detailed arguments her friends and family had over this, the way Chan's attitude had changed, and how he had nearly broken Ba's nose in a fit of rage. Wei now knew that the prince had struck her and announced his feelings in front of Xing Cai, and that San knew about Ba's story before he was captured. He listened with complete silence.

She was out of breath when she finished. Lu Ba hadn't even been with them that long, and there was already so much to tell. "It seems to me," Jiang Wei said, "that this Wu boy has caused quite a stir. The fact that he is Lu Meng's son is even more interesting. You have heard the stories of his parents. Has he told you of his exploits with the pirates?"

"No. I never got the chance to ask. He did talk about his friends back in Wu, though."

"Lu Ba is one of Wu's most prized soldiers, Zhao San. When he reached the age of manhood, his uncle Zhou Tai took him away for three years. Together they fought against both the pirates and the naval forces of Wei. Not only did they return unharmed, but every single man that they took with them came back alive. It is impressive, especially when you consider the danger and the age at which Lu Ba performed such feats. He is considered to be as dangerous as the rest of his family."

San took all of this in. Lu Meng was a constant headache for Shu. He was both a gifted strategist and a skilled warrior. Bases that he came into possession of never fell, and he was known for testing the fragile boundaries between Wu and its neighbors. Lady Li Tai was considered one of the deadliest women in China. She had participated in a few battles herself, including the one that saved the lives of many Wu officers. Zhou Tai's very name struck fear into the hearts of Shu's people. Little was known about him. He had been a pirate but now served as Sun Quan's personal bodyguard. No one could even get near the prince of Wu now.

"So what part of the letter makes you nervous?" she asked. "Is it the fact that Lu Ba is Lu Meng's son? Or is it the possible betrothal?"

"Both of those concern me, San. This problem with Liu Chan worries me the most. Your father has suggested a way to end it, and that is where the difficulty lies."

San felt goose bumps rise on her skin. He was about to tell her something bad, she was sure of it. "Tell me."

His eyes met hers. "Your father has asked me to kill Lu Ba."

* * *

A/N: Noooooooooo!!! So much drama, so little time! Seriously, what must a poor girl do to keep a decent man in her life anymore?

Thanks again to all of my readers and reviewers. AngelEtty, you still rock!


	14. A Dangerous Decision

There had to be a mistake. Her father would never write that.

Yet there is was, in black ink, indisputable.

_It grieves me to write this, my dear friend, but I see no other alternative. I ask you to kill the young prisoner. If you cannot, my daughter will be the one to deal the final blow. Either way, make sure that Lu Ba does not return to Shu._

Hot tears threatened to spill from her eyes. "Why…why would my father ask such a thing? He has been so kind to him. What would possess him to do this now?"

Jiang Wei took the letter back, his face set in a grim configuration. "I do not know. But I…"

He was interrupted by a knock at the door. A soldier came in with a leather pouch. "This just came from Wu, my lord. They ask that you send your reply immediately." Wei took it from the man, who bowed and left. San was still in a state of shock at her father's death sentence. She didn't notice the color return to Wei's face as he read the contents of the pouch.

"Perhaps we needn't kill him," Wei said. San's attention quickly returned. "My informant in Wu has told me that the Sun family is close. I see a way out of this."

"Why would they be so close to Shu? And what have you been doing here this whole time?" She had answered all of his questions. Now it was her turn.

Jiang Wei scanned the paper one more time before placing it on the desk. "You remember the arranged marriage of Lady Sun Shang Xing to Liu Bei?" San nodded. She had tried to take Liu Chan away from Shu at the request of her family back home. The plan had failed and Lady Sun had never returned. "Ever since we foiled their scheme, relations with them have been strained. The time is ripe to renew our alliances. I have been speaking with a member of their court, secretly, to devise a plan that will secure such an alliance against our common enemies.

"When I heard that you had spared a young Wu soldier and that he was Lu Meng's son, the tides turned in our favor. My informant told me that the kingdom believed him dead except for his immediate family. Somehow, he has convinced the royal family to temporarily relocate nearby. My plan was to have Lu Ba brought here and use that as leverage in our negotiations. I did not plan for you to grow attached to him."

"What do you mean? I haven't…"

He put up a hand to silence her. "Based on what you have told me and what your parents have expressed through their letters, it is obvious to me that you share a bond with this young man. This will help me greatly, San. It also means that Ba can be spared."

"How?" San felt desperate. She couldn't think clearly anymore and couldn't see a way out. "You would go against my father's wishes?"

"I do not believe that Zhao Yun wishes young Lu Ba to die. Until I can speak with him personally, it seems like that was written in case the letter was intercepted. _Either way, make sure Lu Ba does not return to Shu_. While I cannot promise him that, I can promise that he will be spared again."

San tried to read his face in vain. "Help me understand."

"You will take Lu Ba and enter Wu with a letter from myself. You can use his presence to gain an audience with Sun Jian and discuss peace terms with him. I will let you decide what to do with him afterwards."

"What do you mean?"

"Once you enter Wu, you will have three days to deliver the message and wait for a reply. Once you have it, come straight back here. You have three options. First, you can kill him as your father asked. Shu will praise you for it, and the alliance will not be lost if you make it look like an accident. Second, you can leave him behind in Wu and return home with a story to cover yourself. Third, you can return with him, as he is still obligated to serve you, at the risk of being ridiculed by those in Shu."

"Why would you leave this decision to me?" San asked.

"Because you were the one who decided to let him live in the first place. I can think of no one better to decide what happens to him now." He stood, signaling that her time with him was over. "Go and get some rest, San. I will send for you when I have finished my preparations."

San nodded and left the room. A numb feeling had taken over her body. Questions needed to be answered, yet she didn't have the strength to think of answers. What was wrong with her father? He would never have suggested that she kill Ba. Plus, he still had a duty to her family. So why would Zhao Yun send him away, knowing that he wouldn't return?

Guan Ping was waiting for her outside of Wei's study. He had cleaned himself up, but she could tell that he still hadn't slept. "I assume Jiang Wei didn't have good news."

"I'll tell you in private," San said.

He took her arm and led her through the fortress to a set of stairs. Guards were stationed outside of the rooms at the top. They nodded to the pair as Ping guided her towards a specific door. Inside, Zhang Shao was seated on the floor. A low table had been filled with food and water. For once, Shao hadn't touched any of it. His face was grave. Ping shut the door and pushed San down into the spot next to Shao before sitting himself.

"So," Ping said, picking up a meat bun, "what's going on?"

San laid out Jiang Wei's plan for the boys, including what her father had written in his letter. "I just…I can't fathom why my father would make a request like that. What do you make of it?"

"It sounds like a test," offered Ping. "We all know that you would never do something like that on purpose."

Shao grumbled something into his cup. "A test of what, though? Loyalty? We've got plenty of that."

Ping shrugged. "Maybe they know something that we don't. In any case, San, I don't like the idea of leaving you behind while you and Ba wander around Wu. Yes, I know you can take care of yourself. But you're my friend and I worry." Shao nodded in agreement.

"Shao, Ping, why were you two so accepting of Lu Ba? He's a soldier of Wu. I had no right to keep him alive. And don't tell me that you did it because we're friends. I want the truth."

It was Shao who answered. "Simple. He didn't give us a reason to hate him, so we don't. If he had made a move on you or tried to harm you or anyone else, we would have stepped in. But he was thankful and kept outta trouble. Hell, he helped us fight those bandits. I'd say he's earned my respect."

"I agree. You stood up to Lord Liu Bei and asked for his life. While that choice has made some members of Shu mad, I have seen nothing wrong with Ba. My only regret is that he is from Wu. Otherwise, I think he would have been readily accepted back home. Maybe if he had been anyone else, it would have worked out. But you stumbled upon Lu Meng's son. Perhaps we'll never know what could have happened if we'd kept him in Shu."

"Chan would've tried beheading him," Shao said, spitting pieces of his bun onto the floor.

"But if I hadn't done this, maybe Chan wouldn't have pushed this whole engagement thing."

Shao grunted. "Who cares?"

Ping took a deep breath. "I have a theory. I've been thinking about this for some time now. We all know that he's liked San for a while. But he's never been able to stand up to his father before and voice his opinions. I think that when you made that request and Liu Bei granted it, Chan saw that he could, indeed, talk about such things with him. When he realized that his father would bend as easily as he did with the right arguments, he saw an opportunity to break off the engagement. Don't get me wrong, Shao. I believe that he does care for your sister. But it is San that he desires."

San swallowed hard. As usual, Ping was the more observant of the group. "Do you think I can break off this wedding?"

"Liu Bei will be hard pressed to end the engagement to Xing Cai. It is a strong match, and Zhang Fei is his sworn brother. If he can be persuaded, however, I see only one way out of it."

"Which is?"

Ping looked her square in the eye. It sent a shiver down her spine. "You will have to return without Lu Ba. Leave him back in Wu. It will prove some disloyalty and strengthen our lord's resolve to marry his son to Cai. Yes, it will also come with some kind of punishment. But you won't be forced on Chan and Ba will still be alive and free."

San couldn't imagine returning home without Ba. He had become one of her closest friends since his arrival. She could trust him, talk to him, share her secrets with him. It wasn't fair to Ping and Shao, who had always been there for her. But Jiang Wei was right; she had grown attached to the Wu soldier. Now she understood what her father meant by 'sacrifice.' "I'll make that choice after I deliver Wei's message. Will you two go back straight away?"

"As soon as you're off, so are we," Shao answered.

"You will be fine." Ping reached across the table and took San's left hand in his own. Shao did the same with her right. "You have our strength, San. Tread carefully, speak wisely, and trust in yourself. We will be waiting anxiously until you return."

* * *

_Gods, why am I so nervous? _San's head was swimming as she blocked the morning sun with her hands. Guan Ping and Zhang Shao were on their way back to Cheng Du. She was headed in the other direction with Lu Ba. Jiang Wei had given her instructions and a message for his contact, sharing none of it with their Wu prisoner. Lu Ba was under the impression that they were simply delivering something. They hadn't told him how close they were to his home, how many of his family members would be waiting for him. They didn't have a clue either.

_I wonder what he's thinking about_, she mused. _Does he ever think about going home? When he talks about it, he seems so sad. But then he smiles as if nothing is wrong. What goes on inside of his head?_

"You're awfully quiet today, San. Care to share your thoughts?"

She looked up at him and her breath lodged in her throat. He was smiling that infectious grin, and his eyes danced with laughter. A gentle breeze made his long hair dance playfully with the wind. A hint of stubble framed his strong chin. And with the sun resting on his body, he looked like a god. _Crap_, her inner voice hissed. _San, you are in way over your head_.

"N-nothing," she stammered, forcing herself to look at the path in front of her. But all she could see was his sun kissed face staring back at her.

He laughed. "You're not very convincing when you stutter. Come on, tell me what's wrong."

"I just…I guess I'm worried about what's facing me back home."

Ba just shrugged. "I'm sure your father will talk Liu Bei out of breaking the engagement. He seems to be against it, as is your mother. Just trust them." His smile drooped a bit. "I don't want to think about that. Let's just enjoy the break from the capital and tackle the problem later."

"But why don't you want to?" San found herself asking. _Why do you care? _She pushed the other voice from her mind, unsure of why she had asked the question in the first place. _Too late to take it back now_.

He was now staring at the pathway, his forehead creasing in thought. "I don't know. I guess I just don't like the idea of you marrying someone who only wants to control you. And this is you we're talking about. You two would kill each other."

_Is it me, or does he look uncomfortable? _"Why does it bother you?"

Ba rubbed the back of his neck. He was definitely nervous now. "I just…well…gods, San, have you seen the way he looks at you? Its disgusting. Like you're…an antique piece of artwork or a prized breeding cow. No one should look at another person like they are anything but a person. Its degrading. You…" He waved his hands around, looking for the right words. "You are the daughter of Zhao Yun, the Little Dragon's jewel. If Liu Chan can't see that, then he doesn't deserve you."

San fell silent. It was a speech she had never expected from him. But she couldn't deny the way it made her heart leap or the way it brought the redness to her cheeks. _But how do you see me, Lu Ba? _She swallowed the question. As much as she craved to hear it, she wasn't sure she was ready for it. And the subject clearly annoyed her friend. "I'm sorry, Ba. I didn't realize how sensitive the topic was."

"That's okay. There are plenty of other things to talk about. Got a topic in mind?"

"Tell me more about your family. What was it like growing up in Wu with such well known parents?"

He chuckled, bringing a smile to her lips. She wished for his ability to laugh off something as serious as an engagement woe. "Its probably similar to what your childhood was like. There were a lot of expectations for me growing up. My dad's well known for both his strategy and his skills as a warrior. He trained me pretty hard early on. But I always looked up to him. I wanted to prove to him that I could be the warrior he was, and I succeeded."

"What about your mother?"

"Ah, the only woman who has every struck fear into my heart." He winked at San before continuing. "I always thought that my mom held a fragile place in Sun Jian's court. I mean, she was a servant there for a lot of years. Plus, her features tend to be a little on the masculine side. She's still a stunner, don't get me wrong. All of the men have said so. But she's Zhou Tai's twin and he's pretty much got angles to every part of his face. But the older I got, the more I realized that she was treated with the same respect as every other officer under my lord's command. Not just because she was married to Lu Meng, but because she understood war and fighting and had the experience to back it up."

San wiped a bead of sweat off her face. "Was she hard on you?"

"Sometimes. Mostly it was because I had a smart mouth and a quick temper. But no matter what I did, she would always come and find me at the end of the day, give me a hug, and tell me that she still loved me. She pushed me to become something great because she knew I had the ability to do it. It was through her that I learned compassion, trust, loyalty, and love. I also learned how to sew, but we'll make that our little secret?"

"Sewing?" San said with a giggle. "Where are you going to be able to use that?"

He tugged on his sleeve, still grinning wildly. "Hey, I'm the only one in the army that never has to wait for mended garments." That got a laugh out of both of them. "Even Zhou Xun doesn't know. He kicks my butt at strategy though."

"Do you really not have any other friends besides Xun?" The thought made her sad. She had Ping and Shao, and she counted her brothers as friends when they weren't trying to hang her from the ceiling. Lu Ba was such an outgoing person; it seemed wrong for him to only have one person to confide in. _You're digging yourself into a deeper hole, San_.

"I consider myself everyone's friend. Most of the kids our age are too busy fighting with the army or being stuck-up aristocratic jerks. Xun and I were the ones that bonded quickly though. Lord Sun Ce's daughter, Sun Yi, played with us for a few years. But she's married now and has her own life. The next in age to us is Zhou Ying. We like to avoid her when we can."

"Why's that?"

He let out a groan. "She was fun to hang out with until she started becoming a woman. Then it was all giggles and flirting and tea ceremonies and boring women stuff. No offense to you, of course."

"No worries. I pretty much missed the boat on all of that stuff." It wasn't entirely true. Mei Li was very much an aristocratic woman and had taught her daughter much of what other girls were expected to learn. She had finished her lessons and focused on fighting. San could have pulled off the noblewoman façade, but it would have been far more boring and uncomfortable for her.

"Sometimes Xun's younger brother, Zhou Yin, will follow us around. But he spends most of his time with Ling Tong's sons. I like being with the adults though. You learn loads if you pay attention. Not just about fighting, but about life in general."

"Do you…ever think about going home?" She didn't want to ask it, didn't want to know what the answer was. But she knew it needed to come out. After her talk with Jiang Wei yesterday, she was determined to make the right choice about his future.

Ba looked at her for a minute. His eyes bore deep into her own. She remembered the day Liu Chan had hit him, the day she looked into those same eyes and saw herself. The day he had kissed her. The blush returned just thinking about it. She had tried to brush it off as her imagination, or tried to tell herself that it was close but not the real thing. But now, as he looked at her from atop his horse, she realized that it was indeed a kiss.

And the worst part was that she desperately wanted to do it again.

"Why would you ask that, San?" Ba's voice was grave. His eyes never left her.

"I don't know. I…um…it would be on my mind if the roles were reversed." _Why is this so hard? _"I would wonder about my family, if they missed me, what kinds of things they were doing."

He finally looked away and she released the breath she had been holding. This was going to be a long couple of days. "Yeah, I've thought about it. I've pictured my father waiting at the beginning of the road for me, my mother standing on the steps with my sword in her hand, my uncle dropping his helmet to the floor as I walk into the castle. I've wondered if Zhou Xun's succumbed to loneliness or if the Sun family is all well. But I've never been able to actually see myself there." He sighed. "Its weird. The first day of my imprisonment, all I could think about was escaping. Now I'm not sure I want to."

San's head shot up. "Why not?"

"Because I've discovered good people in Shu. Despite the uproar I've caused, I could see myself staying in a place like that. I'm a student by nature, and there's still so much to learn from you and your people. Why do you ask?"

San motioned towards the road, which was rapidly coming to an end. "Because you're home."

* * *

A/N: Aww no reviews this time. Oh well. Thanks to everyone who read and enjoyed the last chapter (I know you're out there...my hit count told me so), and I hope you all enjoy this one as well. Until next time...toodles!


	15. Uncertain

The response was almost immediate.

By the time it had sunk in for Lu Ba that they were at the Wu border, they had reached two guards posted at a nearby gate. The men angrily shouted for them to stop. Mid sentence, one of them recognized Ba and began a string of praises that made San's ears ring. They allowed them to pass when she held up the letter, complete with Jiang Wei's seal. Then people just off of the road began crowding along the edge to see their young hero and the strange Shu girl that was with him. If San hadn't understood the impact of his presence on Wu before, she understood it clearly now.

"San," he said when they finally got away from some of the crowds, "why didn't you tell me this is where we were going?"

"I was told not to." It was the truth. Jiang Wei had instructed her to keep it a secret until their location was obvious. "Besides, I didn't want you riding off without me. I've got a message to deliver."

"Who's supposed to get it?"

"I need to present it to Sun Jian. I'm also to meet whoever his contact is when we get to the nearest castle. He's the one who is actually supposed to read it."

Ba nearly stopped his horse in its tracks. The shock on his face was rather comical. "Wait, Lord Sun Jian is here? Now? That means….oh gods, does that mean everyone is here, just down the road?"

_Yes, all those you have ever loved are waiting for you without knowing it. _"Come on. We have to hurry." She kicked her horse's sides and spurred him forward. Ba was quick to follow her. In moments, they would be in the tiger's den. Well, she would be. Lu Ba would be home again. San wondered if it was possible for her heart to beat right out of her chest and run all the way back to Shu.

"_I could see myself staying in a place like that_." Did he really mean it? All of the prisoners she had encountered wanted nothing more than to return to their homes. Why would Ba say that he wished to stay in Shu? He would be among the people who had almost killed him, the people that would never accept him because of where he came from.

_Stop being selfish_, she told herself. _You just want him to stay because you enjoy his company. You don't really care about his friends and family. You want him for yourself. And you can't have him._

_Then why am I bringing him back? If I was so selfish, why would I agree to do this?_

_Because it is your duty. You want to become a legend like your father? Do what he did. Walk into the fire and return unscathed. _

_Not without Lu Ba._

_If you return with him, you will never be known for anything but cowardice._

"Gods, we're here," Lu Ba said. His voice was breathless, like the wind had been knocked out of him. San raised her head to see the castle towers peaking out from over the trees. More people were lining up on the roads, pointing at the pair with a mixture of joy and fear. San cut off the conversation in her head. She needed to focus. She was in enemy territory with only Ba as a means of protection. Her father was right; this was to be her toughest trial.

Four guards were stationed outside of the main gate. Others were lined up along the walls, staring down at the riders approaching. San held her posture. If simply breathing was enough of an excuse for them to cut her down, she would hold her breath. Ba remained excited beyond measure. He even waved to the guards when they came into view. "They can't tell its you yet," San said.

"You think I care? They'll recognize me soon enough."

She rolled her eyes and kept riding. His attitude hadn't changed. But then again, why would it? He was almost home and she was far from hers. She swallowed the fear that threatened to rise up. There was a message to deliver and a mission to complete. That left no room for emotion.

"Halt!" One of the guards shouted to them as they approached. They stopped a few feet away from them. "What's this? A young girl of Shu riding into Wu without guards? Foolish child."

San's face burned. Who did this man think he was, treating her like some commoner? Angrily, she jerked Jiang Wei's letter out of her bag and waved it around in front of her. "I have a message from my Lord Jiang Wei. I must speak with Lord Sun Jian immediately."

"What makes you think he's here?"

"My informant has told me so. Let me in so I may speak with your lord."

The man tightened his grip on his sword. "You have a lot of nerve for such a tiny girl."

She opened her mouth to object, but Ba beat her to it. "Chong? Is that you? I thought you knew better than to talk down to a woman." His arms were crossed over his chest, but that typical smile and those laughing eyes outshone any anger he pretended to have.

If shock was audible, San would have gone deaf. All four of the men simply stared at him as though they'd seen a ghost. San was forgotten. "By the gods! Lord Lu Ba, is that really you?" The same soldier approached, paused to look up at him, and bowed deeply. "We didn't think you would ever return. This is…wow, it really is you!" The others came closer, also bowing and shouting up to their returned hero. San felt some of the anger die down. "A little popular, aren't we?" she muttered.

Ba laughed. "Yes, yes, I'm back. But we need to talk to Lord Sun Jian. Let us in."

Chong warily eyed San again. "But she is of Shu. We're not to let any of their lot in here."

"She's with me. Well, actually, I'm with her. But that doesn't matter. Come on, Chong, let us inside. We're both tired, she has a message to deliver, and I need to see my mother before she kills me."

"Yes, of course." He made a motion to the soldiers above them. Soon, the gate was open and San found herself following Lu Ba inside. "Why would you mother kill you?" she asked after they passed through.

"If she finds out that I was here for a full minute and didn't come looking for her, she'd never forgive me." He nodded up towards the main entrance to the castle. "Come on, San."

The castle itself reminded her of home in a way. Everyone was going about their daily work. Some clanging of metal against metal could be heard in the distance. The tiny world surrounded by massive stone walls was at peace. San wondered for a second if this was how Ba had seen Cheng Du when he first arrived. Then she waved it off. He would have been lucky to see anything at all before she'd spared his life.

She didn't notice that they had an entourage by the time they reached the stairway. People had dropped what they were doing to see the son of Lu Meng return home with a strange girl in tow. _So much for a quiet entrance_. Lu Ba dismounted his horse, motioning for San to do the same. He handed both sets of reins to a young stable boy. "San? Are you okay?" She felt him put a hand on her shoulder, sending a wave of warmth through her body.

"Yeah, I think so." She took a deep breath and offered a wary smile. "Let's go meet your family."

He nodded but didn't look convinced that she was alright. If she was being honest with herself, she wasn't. This whole mission was putting her on edge. _Don't lose your composure_. "They should be finishing the morning meal," he said, leading her up the steps slowly. She wondered how much it killed him to walk that slowly when his family, the ones who thought him dead, were nearby. "I say we try that direction first."

San was convinced that Ba could hear her heart beating by the time they reached the top of the stairs. She let him lead, only one step ahead of her. A part of her wanted to reach out and grab his hand, anything that would ground her and give her courage. But she refrained. How would that look to anyone passing by, servant or officer? Their great and mighty Lu Ba, dragging around some girl from Shu who was sweating from every pore. No, she would not allow that. She was the daughter of Zhao Yun. Her resolve would not falter.

But her balance almost did. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't realized Ba had stopped walking. Her mouth opened to apologize as she walked into him, but she shut it immediately. They were standing in front of a pair of large doors. Voices could be heard on the other side. "Ba? What's wrong?" She touched his arm as he stared into the dark wood. "You're trembling."

Ba let out a nervous laugh. "Somehow I pictured my return home to be different. I want to surprise them, but…" He shook his head. "Why am I nervous?"

"Because you're excited?" she offered.

"I don't know. What exactly is this message that you're supposed to give to Sun Jian?"

She shrugged. "Jiang Wei just handed me the letter and told me to give it to him. Actually, I'm just supposed to show it to him and then hand it to Wei's contact. Something about a peace treaty."

"Ah, that explains a lot." He turned around, taking both of her hands in his, and let out a long sigh. "I guess its time. Let me do the talking initially. If you barge in there and start talking about what Shu wants, they won't listen. I'll tell them what's been happening, and that you're trustworthy and here only on good terms. Can you do that for me?"

"Uh…okay. But don't forget that this is my mission."

He smiled. "I won't."

The door opened enough for one person to sneak out of the room.

San never felt so exposed in her life. Here she was, in Wu territory, holding hands with one of their best soldiers. Her face was on fire. A young man stared back at them, glancing over her with confusion. She jerked her hands out of Ba's. The man's eyes slid over to her companion, and the color drained from his face.

"Zhou Xun?" Ba's voice was breathless again. "You…you're here too?"

"Lu Ba?"

There was a tense moment where San thought the boy was going to run back inside the room, screaming about ghosts. But a glimmer of recognition shone through his eyes, and he let out a whoop like none she'd heard before. She took a step back as Ba was enveloped in the boy's embrace. Both were laughing despite their desperate cling to one another, as if letting go would make this dream vanish.

At length they parted, but they continued to stare at each other. San took the chance to get a good look at Zhou Xun, the only friend Ba had spoken of with complete kindness. He was a few inches shorter, his face clean shaven, and his hair neatly groomed in a cascade of dark hair. Xun's pale features were only further accentuated by the white robe he wore. Red trim and golden accents provided a stark contrast against the colorless blanket. She had to admit, he was a handsome man. San wondered if she would get the opportunity to meet his father, another famed for his good looks. Xun was gentle in all the ways Ba was rough, physically anyway.

"It is good to see you, my friend," Ba said, a hand still on the boy's shoulder. "How have things been since I was away?"

"Rough. Not only was the raid a complete failure, but we were devastated to learn you had been captured. We assumed you were dead." A mischievous grin peaked at the corner of Xun's mouth. "Your family never lost hope though. It was like you were out on a mission, the way they carried on."

"And you? How have you been?"

"I was angry for many nights. I wondered how you could leave me here with no companions but my siblings. Ying cried for days. You know how she is. But as the anger began to subside, I overheard whispers between my father and Lu Xun. Someone was sending them letters, specifically to Xun, with hints that you were alive. I held on to that hope. I am glad it was worth it."

Ba chuckled. "That would have been Jiang Wei of Shu."

"Gods, Lu Ba, how did you survive? And how do you know of Jiang Wei?"

San realized that both sets of eyes were suddenly on her. "Xun, this is Zhao San. She was the one who convinced Liu Bei to spare me after the raid. I owe her and her family my life." She bowed her head, trying to keep the blush at bay. Ba was making that difficult. "She has a message for Lu Xun from Jiang Wei. We need to speak to them, and Lord Sun Jian, as soon as possible."

Zhou Xun's eyes bore into San's own. They were much lighter than his friend's, but that didn't make them less penetrating. She felt like she was being sized up. An uncomfortable prickle was crawling up her back and neck. Despite that, she maintained her position. She was a Zhao on a mission, and she would not cower before some Wu boy.

Eventually, he dropped his head into a low bow. "You have my thanks for sparing my friend," he said. There was a slightly icy quality to his tone. "Zhao San. That would make you the daughter of Zhao Yun. I have heard of you."

"You have?" she asked, dumbfounded. How would anyone outside of Shu know about her?

"The soldiers you did not kill brought your name back with them from the raid. They told tales of the Little Dragon's children and how they fought with the strength given to them by their father. Even the girl dragon fought." He paused and looked her over again. "I wonder what that would be like, to see the Dragon's daughter battle against a son of the Tiger's clan."

Ba winced a little, as if remembering something painful. "Its nothing spectacular."

"Afraid to fight me again?" San asked. Now this was a battle she could easily win.

"I still haven't recovered from the last time." His playful smile was making this harder for her by the minute. "Once I'm in one piece again, we can have another go. And your father had better not stop us this time."

"He only stopped so you wouldn't embarrass yourself."

Xun started laughing. It softened his features even more, and San found herself smiling as he struggled for breath. "Oh yes, this is a fight I have got to see. But first, there are other matters to attend." He caught his breath, straightened himself and turned back to Ba. "The others are finishing their meals. I will go in first and tell them that I bring a message from Shu about you. That will quiet them. At least, I hope so."

"Thanks," said Ba. "A grand entrance and everything."

"It might not be so grand when they realize what you've brought along." Xun didn't look at San, but she knew that comment was for her. She watched him through narrowed eyes as he walked back inside. There was some shouting, and then the sound disappeared all together.

Ba squeezed her shoulder. "Ready?"

"No." She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "But let's go anyway."

Xun's face appeared though the cracked door. "We're ready for you." He pulled his head back inside. Ba rubbed the back of his neck nervously, muttered something to himself, and nearly threw his body into the hushed room.

_There's no turning back now, _San thought as she followed him inside.

* * *

A/N: Back again! Thanks to all of my reviewers (and as soon as my Internet stops being lame and lets me access them, I'll be able to add reviewer names to this part again) and my readers. One quick note before I ship out to work on the next chapter: almost everything that is in italics is San's voice inside of her head. Sometimes she argues with herself there. Its rather amusing. So if there are blocks in italics where you can't tell who is talking, its San having a mental conversation. Just trying to clear up any confusion from this point out...and thanks again for all the love!


	16. The Tiger's Den

It really was like walking into the Tiger's den. All San could see were the eyes watching her, digging through her body to get to her black, Shu soul. There was shock, anger, disgust, and a few cases of amusement. Men, women children - age didn't matter. All of them had the same question written across their faces: _Who was this brat from Shu and why was she here?_

There were some whispers about Lu Ba, presumably happy ones. She didn't dare look back at their faces to see the other question they all shared: _Why was she with him and why was she so close? _Instead, she kept her eyes on Zhou Xun's back as he led her to the front of the room.

To the Tiger himself.

San had heard stories about Sun Jian and his family. For the most part, they were right. Sun Jian himself reminded her of Ping's father, Guan Yu. A hard, muscled man with a serious face and deep, impenetrable eyes. He was not quite as tall and lacked the beautiful beard, but the resemblance was still there. San noticed a tinge of pleasure across Jian's lips. She remembered what Ba had told her about the Wu clan, how they always thought well of themselves. That much was clear.

She guessed that the men on either side of him were his oldest sons. Both shared their father's hard features and dark eyes. One of them eyed her with interest, the other with curiosity. Neither seemed to bear the malice that graced the rest of the room. _Great, they might not kill me on the spot._

Their attention didn't stay on her for long. Zhou Xun moved to stand on her other side, making Ba completely visible to the tiger clan. San watched the eyes of the Sun family slide from her face to the one on her right. Sun Jian uncrossed his arms, his face showing nothing. It was as if he was looking right through Lu Ba. San chewed on her lower lip nervously. _Why isn't he saying anything? _She looked to Zhou Xun at her left, but he continued to look forward. The tension was getting to her.

Finally, Sun Jian stood. Lu Ba sunk into a well practiced bow. "My lord," the young man said, "I have returned."

"Lu Ba, welcome home."

San let out a sigh of relief as Jian recognized his soldier. Before she had time to think about her next move, there was a scraping of chairs and a rush of cheering. Something rushed by her and ran straight towards Ba. Xun held out a hand to steady her as she nearly fell backwards. It took her a second to realize that the person who almost toppled her over was not going to harm either of them. She watched as the man threw his arms around Ba, pushing the boy's head into his shoulder. Her breath caught in her throat.

"My son," Lu Meng hissed. Even without looking at his face, she knew he was crying. "The gods have answered my prayers and returned you to me."

Ba lifted his head. He also had tears in his eyes. "Father," was all he said.

San studied the two from the side. Both of them had the same sharp lines on their faces, the same thick hair, and even the same silhouette. Their smiles mirrored each other, and she could tell that their eyes bore the same thoughts. Each had the other's left shoulder clasped in their right hand, as if afraid to let them go. "A truly striking resemblance," she whispered to herself.

"Indeed," Zhou Xun answered, hearing her comment. "We have waited long for this moment."

Sun Jian let out a laugh. San realized that everyone in the room was smiling at the pair, herself forgotten for the moment. Some had tears streaming down their faces. "Lu Ba, it is good to see you safe."

Lu Meng moved to stand behind his son, keeping one hand on his shoulder. "It is good to be home, my lord. I have much to share with you."

"I hope so." The Tiger's eyes moved back to San. A dull flush rose to her face as the Sun family stared at her. "You may start by explaining why we have a member of Shu in my dining hall. A prisoner, perhaps? Something to use against Shu when they realize she is gone?"

San opened her mouth to reply, but Ba put a hand up to stop her. "You promised," he said to her. He turned back to Sun Jian. "This is Lady Zhao San, my lord. I am actually under her protection. She is the reason I still have my head on my shoulders, and she comes with a message for Lu Xun from Shu."

"Lu Xun is not here at the moment," Jian said. His cold eyes were still on San. "You will have to make do with me."

"My orders were to deliver it to Lu Xun," said San. "With all due respect, Lord Sun Jian, we are talking about a possible truce between our kingdoms. This is not something to spread lightly among your people."

The room went silent. She could feel Zhou Xun stiffen behind her. Ba's eyes were the size of plates. Jian's face had not changed. "I would trust everyone in this room with my life, Lady Zhao. I cannot say the same for you."

"Then we agree on something. I will stand my ground on this matter. This message is for Lu Xun only.

"San, what are you doing?" Ba had gone dangerously pale.

"She is acting as her father would," said a very feminine voice. All eyes turned to the door behind them. Two people had entered during the conversation, one of whom San recognized. The woman had been a fixture in Shu for nearly a year. Her red hair, statuesque body and playful smile were difficult to forget, even though San had been a young girl at the time. Lady Sun Shang Xing had changed little since then.

The man with her was a touch shorter, but his aura burned as if he was on fire. He carried himself with authority. The phoenix on his robes seemed to wrap him in its power and protection. San knew immediately who he was. Both Zhuge Liang and Jiang Wei had spoken of him with admiration and contempt many times before. Still, he nodded to San as they made their way towards their leader. "I see my contact has become more serious about this treaty," Lu Xun said when they reached the front of the room.

Lady Sun bowed gracefully, which San returned. "Welcome to Wu, daughter of the Dragon."

"Explain," said Sun Jian.

She laughed. It sounded of chimes and sorrow. "How can you not see the resemblance? We are fortunate to have the beloved daughter of Zhao Yun in court today, father."

The whispers started up again. San looked up at Lu Ba, whose expression was now unreadable. She caught his father looking at her, trying to figure her out. Once again, she felt very exposed. There was something in the Lu family that made her uncomfortable and very self-conscious. She counted herself lucky that Lady Sun recognized her and seemed unperturbed by her presence. It would be good to have another ally in Wu.

"Ah, that would explain the boldness," the Tiger said. He returned to his seat. "You have my thanks for returning Lu Ba to us. Now I would be grateful if you would deliver your message and be on your way. Your people are not welcome here within my borders."

Hot anger bubbled under her skin. Her mind raced through a thousand thoughts per second. _How dare that man try to belittle me in front of Ba and the others! I am the daughter of Zhao Yun. I do not cave under the influence of people like you._ Jiang Wei's voice rose into her thoughts. _Courage, San. Keep your wits about you. The Tiger and his clan are bold and outspoken. The blood of the Dragon flows through you and will protect you. Make us all proud_. The last words he had said before leaving her to her journey rang through her skull.

"When I leave, Lu Ba comes with me. He owes a debt to my family and is not free until we collect it."

That brought him back to his feet. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Lu Meng's grip on his son tighten. "How dare you…"

"Father." Lady Sun's voice halted his strand of insults before they left his mouth. "Let her speak. We owe her that much for bringing Lu Ba back, if only for a little."

"Hold your tongue, daughter. I will not be insulted by this child from Shu!"

"I am not trying to insult you, Lord Sun Jian." San took a deep breath, searching for the right words. "I have brought Lu Ba to show you that we mean no harm. But the time has come for this fighting between us to stop. More powerful enemies are busy tearing the land apart. We must be united if we hope to stop them and end this chaos around us. Once the debt is paid and a treaty is created, he will be returned to you."

Sun Jian laughed. It sounded cold and mechanical. "You think that I would just let you walk away with one of my most prized soldiers? You are deluded, child."

"I have come to expect nothing from you or your people. Lu Ba is helping me to see otherwise, and that is the only reason the two of us are here."

"Lady Zhao, you have quite a tongue on you." The Wu leader crossed his arms over his chest and continued to glare at her. "You also have courage. I acknowledge that." He nodded towards Lu Xun, who hadn't moved from his spot the entire time. "How much time do you need to look over the message and come up with a response?"

The man bowed. "I will look it over immediately. My guess is that my contact has a time frame in mind. I will know more once I finish reading."

"I was given three days, if that helps," San said.

"Then I shall have an answer in three days, Lady Zhao." Lu Xun looked over San's head to Lady Sun, who nodded as if she could read his thoughts. "My lord, might I suggest that your daughter take Lady Zhao for some food and rest? She must be quite overwhelmed by all of this. It is the least we can do to thank her for bringing Lu Ba back. Then we can discuss her message and plan our next move."

Sun Jian mulled it over in his head. "Very well. Shang Xiang, take the child to the guest quarters. Make sure her room is well guarded. Lu Meng, I suggest you find your wife and share the good news with her. She will be sorry that she missed this. Lu Xun, Zhou Yu, we have much to discuss." He raised his hands in front of him and out towards the others in the room. "My people, how fortunate that we could witness such a joyful moment! Be thankful that one of our sons has been returned and that peace may soon be upon us."

The room erupted in cheers, but San was too distracted to notice. Lady Sun had taken her arm and was slowly leading her away from the others. Before they reached the door, however, another arm was pulling her back. She looked up into the piercing dark of Ba's eyes. "San," he shouted over the roar of the people, "don't worry. I'll come for you later."

"I'll be fine." A shiver went through her. He was so close to her, all she could think about was wrapping her arms around him and disappearing into his aura. This was all too much. She needed him for support. He'd been her rock for so long, and without Ping and Shao, she felt like she was drowning. "Go and find your mother."

"I will take good care of her, Ba," Shang Xiang said with a smile. He squeezed San's arm before pulling himself away and walking back to his father. San felt her heart begin to race again. _Gods, am I going to do that every time he touches me?_

Once the pair was outside, San let out a the breath she didn't know she was holding. Lady Sun turned a cautious eye to her companion. "Are you alright, Lady Zhao? You look pale."

"No offense to your family, but they're a little overwhelming the first time you meet them."

The princess nodded. "I understand exactly how you feel. They just need some time to come to terms with what you've told them. Believe me, you aren't the only one who feels overwhelmed."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, think about it. You have just returned one of my father's favorite soldiers to him only to snatch him back. You managed to sneak across the borders with full knowledge that we were here when even some of the surrounding villages have no idea. The you stood up to my father and the entire Wu court with only Lu Ba as your backup. Were you hoping to make such an impression on them?"

San could only shrug her shoulders as Shang Xiang led her to her room. She barely noticed the princess gently steering her down a secluded hallway or talking gently to the guards to request some tea and privacy. Her thoughts were her only company while Shang Xiang laid some fresh clothes on the bed and opened the windows to let the breeze in. Only when the smell of tea hit her nose did she some out of her self-induced coma and realized how exhausted she was.

"Drink this," Lady Sun said, pouring her a cup and placing it in the young girl's hands. "It will help to clear your head so you can get some rest. You have had a long day already."

The cup was warm in her hands. "Lady Sun, why are you being so nice to me?" San asked. The question surprised her.

Shang Xiang was not so easily startled. "I could ask you the same thing. I did betray your people, after all."

"No, you were helping your family."

"Is that what your father said?"

San shook her head, swirling the tea around in the cup. "My friends and I thought about that after you left. We asked ourselves if we would do the same to help our family and said yes." She looked up and saw sadness in her friend's eyes. "Forgive me, Lady Sun. I didn't mean to bring up the past."

"It is quite alright, Lady Zhao. Sometimes it is good to reawaken the ghosts from the past in order to put them to rest."

"Call me San. And you didn't answer my question."

The princess laughed. The sadness was more present than before. "You're right. I admit I was taken aback when I realized who you were in the dining hall. At first I saw a lot of your father in you. He was not afraid to put his thoughts into plain words. Your father…he was very kind to me when I was in Shu. I think he was one of the few people who could see how torn I was when I was there. Your mother was the same way. But I can see now how different you are from Zhao Yun."

"Different?"

"I think, San, that you are more like me. I can see the way you defend Ba at the same time you defend your family. You, too, are torn. My intuition tells me that you will make your decision differently than your father." She smiled at San from over her own tea. "Zhao Yun would weight each option and make the best choice for his people. You will weight each option and make the best decision for everyone."

San sighed again. "Lady Sun, you're only confusing me further."

"Love will do that to a person. Nothing will be clear until you look to your heart and understand why you made such a decision."

San coughed into her tea. "Love?"

"I should leave you to rest." The princess smiled, ignoring San's comment. "I have informed the guards that you are no threat of running away or attempting murder. You are free to wander around the grounds under their protection. If you need anything, please send for me and I will accommodate as best I can. And I will see to it that Lu Xun keeps you informed of what is going on. You have just as much right to this information as the rest of us."

The princess gracefully stood and, with a bow, left the room. San suddenly felt naked. She was in enemy territory, her friends were gone, and there was no one around to keep her from losing her head. The Tiger would surely try to keep her confined until the three days were up. Even wandering around the grounds was going to be restricted, she was sure. Sun Jian's overwhelming feelings were nothing compared to her own right now.

Despite the thoughts clogging up her head, exhaustion threatened to put her to sleep where she sat. There was no fighting it. With tears in her eyes, San stumbled over to the bed and fell asleep the moment her eyes closed.

* * *

A/N: And so the drama in Wu begins! Thanks to everyone who read and enjoyed the last chapter. I apologize for the slow pace in which I'm uploading chapters. I get halfway through my edits for the next chapter and then get distracted, and it somehow takes me 573209 years to get back to it. *cringe* Anywho, thanks again to all of you wonderful readers!


	17. Blending In

The light had dimmed a little since she had fallen asleep. San picked up her head and looked around the room, dazed. Everything was exactly as she had left it except for the sky. Slowly, she got off of the bed and walked over to the window. The sun was lowering itself rapidly. "Really? How long was I asleep?" Panicked, San rushed to the door and threw it open.

Two spears barred her way and she fell right to the floor. "What the…" She looked up into the eyes of two stern guards, rubbing her chest where she had run into their weapons. Her mind raced. "Oh…oops," she said, remembering where she was. "I didn't mean to startle you."

One of them offered her a hand, which she took despite her confusion. "We were told you were not a flight risk."

"I'm not. Well, I mean…uh, sorry. I forgot that I was in Wu for a moment." A dull flush spread across her cheeks as she realized how ridiculous she sounded. "I had a long day."

The other soldier stared at her. "I see. Were you looking for anyone in particular?"

"Um, I was actually wondering what time it was."

"You have been asleep for a while, Lady Zhao. The evening meal is only a few hours away."

_Did I really sleep that long? _She stared stupidly at the two of them before regaining her composure. "Sorry. I just…"

The one who had helped her up held his hand in the air, stopping her. "You are confused, Lady Zhao. It is alright."

"What happened to the sharp tongued girl from this morning?" the other asked, grinning. "Is sleep the cure for outbursts in Shu?"

San opened her mouth to protest but thought the better of it. Without Lu Ba or Lady Sun Shang Xiang, she would need to tread extra carefully to keep her head. She may be protected now, but there was nothing to stop one of these brutes from stabbing her later and claiming it was in defense. Or worse, an accident. "Lady Sun said I could wander around if I wanted," she said, changing the subject.

The first guard nodded. "Where would you like to go?"

"Well, where can't I go?"

"I have an idea. The gardens in this area should be fairly empty right now, with everyone else resting before supper. May I suggest a walk through there, Lady Zhao? It might help to clear your confusion."

She ignored the irritating smirk he was giving her. "To the gardens it is. Lead the way."

San was relieved that the gardens were close to her quarters. Walking around the castle with Wu soldiers and servants staring was bad enough. Walking between two heavily armed guards was torture. But they were right; the grounds were only populated by a handful of noblemen and women and the occasional guard. As soon as they entered, her companions stepped aside to let her wander about. She was glad that they kept enough of a distance to allow her some privacy without letting her out of their sights.

The gardens were smaller than those of Cheng Du, but they were still kept in excellent condition. It made her long for home and her friends and those quiet moments under her mother's tree. It was the first time upon entering Wu that she didn't feel like an enemy. She felt at peace. It was soothing, especially since she knew her trials were only going to get worse in a few hours.

In the distance, San noticed a lone figure sitting underneath one of the many peach trees that lined the outside walls. A memory flashed through her head of her mother. The woman had the same dark hair and was sitting with her back straight and her hand in the air, letting the wind flow through her fingers. San hurried impulsively, unable to stop herself as she neared the woman. _Mother?_

A few feet away, she finally stopped. The woman turned to look at San, who had finally snapped out of her trance. This was not her mother. She felt a little stupid. Obviously it wasn't, she told herself. The woman was dressed in a vibrant red kimono and her features were sharp, almost as sharp as a man's. But her eyes were gentle. They looked San over with curiosity and something else that she could not figure out. San opened her mouth to apologize. The woman beat her to it. "Ah, you must be Lady Zhao San."

San stiffened. She didn't remember meeting her earlier in the dining hall or when passing through the maze of castle hallways. "How do you know who I am?"

She smiled. It was warm and understanding. "I cannot say that I know many Wu women who wear green." San blushed with embarrassment but the woman just laughed. "Relax, daughter of the Dragon. You have made a lasting impression here already. I would be a fool to not know who you are."

The young woman shifted uncomfortably on her feet. She disliked when other people were able to figure her out so easily. She disliked it even more when people pretended to be nice. She was a Shu solider. There was no reason for this woman to show her kindness.

"Leave us." The other woman waved her arms towards the two soldiers behind San. Without a word, they bowed and left. She patted the empty spot on the bench next to her. "Come, Lady Zhao. Sit with me a while. You look as though you have just awakened from a long slumber."

"Who are you?" San sputtered. The woman merely looked at her, like a mother who was waiting for a child to calm down from a tantrum, and San realized that she was out of line. She sat down and looked at her feet. "I'm sorry. I keep forgetting where I am."

"It is quite alright," the woman said. "You are right to question who I am. Forgive me. I should have been at the feast earlier when you arrived. There was a bit of a problem in the kitchen and I was asked to handle the matter."

"Isn't that for servants to handle?"

A blossom from the tree landed in the woman's outstretched hand. It fit perfectly. "I used to be a servant in the kitchen."

"Really?" San asked. "You don't look like a servant."

She shook her head. "No, not anymore. Lord Sun Jian gave me a precious gift many years ago. I have since learned to make use of that and have reaped many more rewards. But I have you to thank for my most recent gift."

"Me?"

"The safe return of a child, my only child, is more than I deserve, Lady Zhao. I thank you very much for that."

"I didn't return…" San stopped as the woman's words hit her. Her eyes grew wide as she took in her face again, from the dark eyes to the sharp features. Now she could see it. She had been foolish. "You…you're Lu Ba's mother. Lady Li Tai."

Li nodded, a smile forming thin lines at the corners of her mouth. They were the only signs of her true age, just like Mei Li. Did all heroic women never age? "Yes, I am. I was wondering when I would get to meet the woman my son has not stopped talking about." She laughed as San blushed. "Did you think he would forget all about you as soon as he returned home? Give my son some credit, Lady Zhao. You have captivated him in a way no other woman has before."

"You must be mistaken," San mumbled, embarrassed.

Li Tai shook her head again. "It is you who is mistaken. I know my son well. He did not think he would find kindness in Shu, much less friendship."

"My father was the kind one."

"Zhao Yun was not the one who spared my son's life."

"No, Lord Liu Bei did. It was ultimately his decision."

One of Li's thin hands reached over and rested gently on San's. "Do you give your own actions so little credit, San?" It was the first time anyone she didn't know had used her real name since entering Wu. "Without you, my son would be dead." She gave the girl's hands a gentle squeeze. "I wonder what it is that makes you so reluctant to admit your own role in this. I have my theories. But I will wait and see."

Despite herself, San grinned. She knew she could trust Lady Li Tai. She was Lu Ba's mother after all. "I think, my lady, that some things cannot be shared. Not yet anyway."

"I understand. I hope that, someday, you will find the courage to speak of things that you do not feel ready to tell. Just remember that you do have friends here." Taking her hand back, Li took the blossom in her other hand and began fastening it above San's ear. Just like Mei Li would have done. "I am beginning to see what my son sees in you, San. I hope to see the rest of it before you depart."

"Well then I hope I don't disappoint you."

Li smiled. "I do not think you are capable of it."

* * *

"I'm going to stand out like a sore thumb," San complained. The evening meal was only a few minutes away. Lady Sun Shang Xiang had insisted on making her presentable. Of course, this also meant that she would have to dress like a lady, and a Shu one at that. The princess had kept a handful of kimonos from her days with Liu Bei. One of them was now wrapped around San's body. "Why do I have to wear green?"

"Because you are a high ranking Shu officer and a guest of Wu. I thought you were proud of your heritage."

"I am." San winced as Shang Xiang poked her with a hairpin. "But I have enough attention on me already. This is only going to make it worse."

Her friend laughed as she finished her hair. "You would have eyes all over you anyway. We of Wu always get excited over new people, regardless of where they came from. And I refuse to let you look like you just came back from war. At least let them think that you are capable of looking the part of a noblewoman." San opened her mouth to protest but was cut off. "It was a joke, San. I know what you are capable of looking like."

San sighed. "Will I be expected to say anything tonight? I don't want to be a sideshow attraction."

"I think you'll find plenty of people willing to speak on your behalf. Do not trouble yourself. Ah, there we go. You look beautiful, Lady Zhao."

She caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. All traces of the young, brash, battle worn girl were gone. In her place was a strikingly beautiful woman, with just enough makeup to let her natural beauty shine through. Her hair hung elegantly in a side ponytail with a few wisps to frame her face. That couldn't be her face looking back at her. That had to be her mother, or one of the other high born ladies in court.

"I remember," Lady Sun said, "a time before you were born when I was in the same position that I am now. The young woman who was sitting across from me did not think herself beautiful or worthy of all the attention. But even before I got my hands on her, she had attracted the attention of one of the most eligible bachelors in Wu. I am sure she would look upon this moment and finally realize how wrong she was and how worthy of his love she was. She still struggles with it today, although she will not tell anyone."

"Who was that?"

"Lady Li Tai."

San almost fell out of her chair. "Are you serious?"

"The day of her wedding, she was sitting in the same spot that you are now. Despite all of the excitement, you could tell that there was some apprehension." Lady Sun placed her hands on San's shoulders. It was hard to feel beautiful with the princess standing right behind her. "Lady Lu has been one of my closest friends since she became a noblewoman, San. Even now, she questions how she was able to have so much when she spent most of her life as a servant. She does not see herself clearly. Neither do you. Now, enough sad talk. I believe our escort to supper will be here any minute."

"Um, Lady Sun, where am I sitting during the meal?" The question had been bothering San all day, and she needed an excuse to look away from her reflection. Her looks unnerved her. All she could picture was Liu Chan's face every time he set eyes on her. No, she wouldn't think of that right now. She had a mission to complete and she needed to focus.

Shang Xiang smiled at her young friend. "I haven't the slightest idea, but your escort will yield come kind of clue."

"Your eyes are giving you away, Lady Sun."

"You are too observant for your own good," the princess said, her eyes dancing.

There was a soft knock on the door and San felt her heartbeat take off. _Well_, she told herself, _this is it. _She remained in her seat while Sun Shang Xiang answered the door and asked for one more minute. San took a deep breath and told herself to relax. No one was going to try and kill her; she had too much valuable information. It was just dinner. Shang Xiang promised that she wouldn't have to do too much talking._ "You are the Dragon's daughter," _she told her reflection_. "You fear nothing."_

"Even the dragon fears the claws of the tiger," the princess said from behind her. "Just as the tiger fears the dragon's power. Are you ready?"

San frowned. "I'd rather be preparing for battle."

"Supper requires just as much strategy in cases like this. But there is no need to be alarmed. I think you will do just fine." With that, she helped the young girl to her feet and led her to the door.

Her breath caught in her throat. Two men were standing on the other side of the door, clothed in brilliant shades of red that almost hurt San's eyes. Both bowed to the two women. Lu Xun was easy to recognize despite his stature. It was the other man that confused her. He looked like Lu Ba. But it couldn't be him. The circles were gone from under his eyes, his pale skin was now tinged with red and his eyes danced like nothing San had ever seen. And yet, it had to be him. She could see it in his smile. It was more unnerving than facing Sun Jian again.

"My, you clean up quite well Lady Zhao," Lu Xun said. "I am glad Lady Sun dressed you in green. Otherwise I would hardly recognize you." He extended a hand to the princess, who took it with a bow of her own. "Shall we head to supper? Jiang Wei has given me much to think about and I need a good meal to help me get through it all."

The pair headed back down the hall, but San could only stare at her escort. Ba's brow furrowed in confusion. "Are you alright?"

"Why are you here?" she blurted out without thinking. She immediately clamped her mouth shut.

"I…I thought you would be more comfortable with me as your escort. If you want, I can go get Lu Xun to come back and take you." He bit his lip and took a step back. "Are you mad at me?"

"Lu Ba, I'm in enemy territory and about to go in to a meal with no allies and no way to know who wants me dead, and I have to do this again for the next two nights. I'm mad at everyone!"

He smiled. It seemed strained. "No one is going to kill you. Lady Sun and my father made sure of that."

"Your father?" She was going to choke on her own heart if it didn't sink back to normal position. The look he was giving her was making her uncomfortable.

"Yeah. My father insisted on my taking care of you during your stay. He swore that if anyone laid a hand on you, he would see justice swiftly done. I think your meeting with my mother also helped your cause. And my uncle wants to meet you. So relax and let's go before we miss our entrance."

He held his hand out. San sighed and took it, letting him lead her out of the doorway and after Lady Sun and Lu Xun. His skin was cold and trembling. "Seems like I'm not the only one who needs to relax," she said.

"Hey, I've spent all day trying to catch up with my friends and family."

"Your skin is freezing. Are you okay?"

It was his turn to sigh. "I just feel like something isn't right. Almost like…well…like I'm still going to lose someone or something after I go through that door. Everyone has welcomed me back as if I never left, but I still don't feel home. Sorry, I'm babbling. I'll get over whatever's bothering me after I eat." He flashed her a grin that was more normal but still seemed forced. Something really wasn't right. Had his parents said something that unnerved him? Or worse, had they forced information out of him that might be used against Shu?

She didn't remember reaching the door, but Lu Ba had to hold her back to prevent her from bumping into it. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "Ready?"

"No. But I guess I don't have a choice. Ba grinned. "Just remember that I'm under as much scrutiny as you right now. They'll be watching us both."

"What did you do?"

"I returned with Zhao Yun's daughter."

San frowned. "So?"

"Before I left, my parents were in marriage negotiations with Sun Jian and Zhou Yu. They reached an agreement while I was gone."

* * *

A/N: Hmm, lots of 'unnerving' going around. And Li Tai is back! I really enjoyed her character in Nightmare's Calling and I'm so glad I was able to bring her back for this story. Oh, and many thanks to AngelEtty for her encouraging words and constant poking to finish the story and absurdnormality for that very wonderful review!


	18. Arrangements

The room quieted a bit when the pair entered, but it quickly returned to normal. San could feel everyone's eyes back on her. She hoped they didn't expect a repeat performance from this morning. Instead, she held her head high and let Lu Ba lead her to the table. Lady Sun, she noticed, was sitting beside one of her brothers. The other was in deep conversation with Sun Jian. Two more women were seated across from Lady Sun. They merely bowed their heads in San's direction when she passed by. Lu Xun was at another table discussing something with an officer but jumped up when he saw San and Ba.

"Lady Zhao, is something wrong? You look pale."

She bit her lip, unwilling to say what was on her mind. "I'm just hungry, I think."

"I hope you do not mind, but we decided that the best place for you would be with the Lu family. They have agreed to let me sit with you as well. I need to discuss some things with you."

"Shouldn't we wait until we're in private?"

Xun shook his head. "There is no need for all of it to be private. Besides, Lu Ba is involved in this as well, so it makes sense to keep him informed of our conversation." The two men exchanged glances. San had a feeling that there was something else at work here. But she was an enemy. They wouldn't tell her outright. She would have to do some sleuthing later.

San took a deep breath as the two led her to the table. Lu Meng bowed his head to her but said nothing. Lady Lu smiled and gestured for San to take the place beside her. "I hope this is alright, Lady Zhao, but I requested that you come and sit with us this evening. You seem ill at ease here and I would like to make your stay more comfortable."

"Your people seem just as uncomfortable with me," San said, eying the rest of the room. "Am I that much of a threat?"

Li Tai glanced at her husband. His face gave nothing away. "No, not a threat. People are curious, as I am sure you know. Did no one give you the same looks back home when you rescued my son? I have difficulty believing that."

"La Ba was not permitted to eat with us while he was a prisoner," San said. "Most of the looks and comments I received were positive. I saved a man's life. He, in turn, saved mine. Those that were negative didn't come from worthwhile people."

San looked up in time to see Lu Meng smile a bit. "Yes, we have heard about your encounter with Ba's would-be murderer. Is it true that he was a member of Liu Chan's bunch?"

Ba choked on his drink. "Dad!" he hissed.

San held up a hand to stop him and shook her head. "We never really confirmed it."

"But you suspect that it was."

"Yes. But it's wrong to spread rumors when there is little truth in them."

Li Tai chuckled and let her thin hand rest on San's again. The teenager didn't realize how tense she was. "Enough of this talk," Li said. "We have three days to discuss such things. This situation is stressful enough. Why don't we just enjoy our meal? Lu Xun, I believe you had some things to ask our guest. Perhaps now would be the time to explain what is happening, preferably in a relaxed manner." She glanced at San, who was staring at her. "Is something wrong, Zhao San?"

"I think you were cut from the same cloth as Lady Mei Li, mother," Ba said. He was smirking over his plate.

"A compliment," Li said. "The wife of Zhao Yun had created quite a name for herself over the years. I have heard stories of her beauty, grace and courage. Every woman in China should do well to emulate her."

Lu Meng looked up at his wife. San noticed the harshness of his face soften as his eyes met Li's. It was the same look her father gave to her mother every time they thought they were alone. "And yet you speak nothing of yourself," said Meng.

"Shu was quite informed about your own tale, mother. Well, the parts that they wanted to hear. Saving the leader of Wu is a big deal even in other territories." Ba slipped San a wink, causing the familiar blush to rise to her cheeks again. She tried to focus on her food.

"I did what was required of me. The reward was far greater than I deserve." Li Tai still held her husband's gaze.

San turned to the woman next to her. "You saved your leader. I think that the love of a man and the birth of a son is a very just reward."

"I think, Lady Zhao," Lu Meng said, shifting his dark eyes to San's face, "that you are far wiser than you give yourself credit for."

Lu Xun, who had been mumbling to himself throughout the conversation, jerked his head up. Something in his eyes startled San. He looked around the table, embarrassed, and he straightened himself as if nothing had happened. "My apologies. Jiang Wei's letter has tested many of my previously laid plans."

Li Tai nodded. "It is quite alright, Lu Xun. Is there anything we can do to help right now?"

He turned to San. "Lady Zhao, how informed are you of Jiang Wei's current ideas on the peace situation?"

"Well," she said, pushing her food around her plate, "he's told me of the desire to come up with a new treaty after the last alliance failed." San refused to look up. She didn't want to argue with the Lu family about who was more at fault in that situation. "He was vague with the details although I would assume he is looking for some kind of marriage arrangement. Most of these treaties seem to follow that pattern. There has been some difficulty in laying out the plans in Shu, as he's been away from court for a while. The rest was contained in the letter."

"I see. You are correct, Lady Zhao. Jiang Wei does indeed wish to use marriage as a way to cement an alliance."

"Does he have people in mind?" Lu Meng asked.

Lu Xun nodded. "He has given me a few names to consider. He also informed me of the current marriage troubles in Shu and how that has been affecting his decision. As I said, he is forcing me to rethink plans I had already laid out."

"What kind of marriage troubles?" Li Tai asked.

San looked up at the same time as Lu Ba, and she could see the concern she felt reflected in his eyes. She motioned for him to go ahead and explain the situation. He turned to face his mother. "Liu Bei's son is betrothed to the daughter of one of his officers. There's been a hiccup in the plans, however, and now he wishes to marry another."

"Who?"

"Me," San whispered to Li Tai. She felt raw and exposed, telling her the truth. It didn't help that Ba was obviously distressed over the situation. He was going to break the table if he gripped it any harder. It also didn't help that she caught the glance between Li Tai and Lu Meng, something between confusion and concern. "May I ask, Lu Xun, how much of a problem it is to rework your plans here in Wu?"

He rubbed his temple but still offered her a smile. "I fear our problems are much the same as yours, Lady Zhao. We have been working through marriage negotiations ourselves. This treaty request has come at a poor time for both kingdoms, it seems. But it is not anything that cannot be fixed. Lord Sun Jian and I will discuss this further and see what we can come up with."

San glanced at Ba, who was only becoming more agitated. "Your marriage negotiations?" Why did she feel so bitter about it?

Lu Meng opened his mouth to comment, but his wife beat him to it. "Please understand, Lady Zhao, that we had been talking about this long before Jiang Wei made contact with Lu Xun. Lu Ba's marriage will be put on hold until this issue has been settled between Shu and Wu. Do not trouble yourself over it."

"I see," San said icily. Ba was staring at his plate. She held back comments that she desperately wanted to make. Lu Ba hadn't mentioned anything about marriage negotiations when he was in Shu. Clearly they had been going on before he participated in the raid. She had been wrong; he didn't have any feelings for her. Maybe her mother was right. Maybe he had just been bidding his time until he could make his escape. She had been a fool.

"Enough of marriage talk," Li Tai said, trying to lighten the mood. "I have heard stories from my son about the way you fight," she said to San. "I am most curious to see the Dragon's daughter in action before you leave us. Perhaps you will give me a demonstration of your abilities tomorrow if you are up to it."

* * *

She would not let them see her cry. Especially not now, after she had proven herself to be so strong.

The rest of the dinner had gone well. Sun Jian asked everyone to raise a glass in thanks for Lu Ba's return. Lu Xun had hurried off afterwards, mumbling something about meeting with Zhou Yu. Both Lu Meng and Li Tai disappeared shortly after as well, arm in arm. It was a mirror image of her parents back in Shu. Zhou Xun claimed Lu Ba's attention towards the end of the meal. San left them to talk, unwilling to intrude on their conversation.

It was Lady Sun who offered to escort her back to her room. Something about San's face had worried the princess, who spent the entire walk back trying to figure out the problem.

"_San, is something wrong? You look troubled."_

"_Its…nothing. Eating in the Tiger's den is unnerving. That's all."_

"_Give me some credit, dear. You do not keep your feelings buried very well. Did someone say something to you earlier?"_

"_No. We were discussing the contents of Jiang Wei's letter. Some things that Lu Xun said caught me off guard."_

_Shang Xiang's face fell a little. "I overheard Zhou Yu discussing some of the same things. I have heard about your possible marriage to Liu Bei's son. I am sure, too, that you know about Lu Ba's arrangement."_

"_I wasn't given details."_

"_Then I will leave it to Ba to give them to you. But San, do not trouble yourself over them. Nothing has been finalized, and my father and Lu Meng are fair. They will give him a chance to voice his opinion."_

"_What makes you think I care about Ba's impending marriage?"_

"_Lady Zhao, the answer is written all over your face."_

It was all too much for her to take in. Her father had been right all along. This was a battle that required cunning and mental strength far more than anything physical. Were they playing with her? Everything in Wu was too similar to the problems in Shu, too close for it not to be coincidental. And yet she couldn't see anything out of place. Lady Sun had told her that Ba would explain everything. But what if he never did? What if he had been biding his time, using her as a way to get back home?

Then there was her father's letter to Jiang Wei. San had never gotten a clear answer from Wei about why he would ask such a thing. How could he be so kind to his prisoner while having another motive? It didn't sound like the Little Dragon at all. Zhao Yun was fair and just. He weighed everything carefully to find the best option. What would killing Ba solve? Did he not realize that asking someone, anyone to do such a thing would break his daughter's heart?

Her own words flooded the rest of her senses, and she could no longer hold back a tear that had formed in the corner of her eye. She did have feelings for him. Every moment came rushing back. All those times that she had been close to him and wanted to be closer, all those times when she blushed to herself, thinking about what it would be like to kiss him…she had been blind. "No wonder I can't let him go," she whispered to herself. Her voice was broken and ragged.

Voices outside drew her to the window. Even though it was dark, several people were still wandering about in the light of the torches. She sat on the bench beneath the window and watched the growing commotion. A small crowd was in the process of gathering. San noticed in the dim light that her room was situated near one of the back gates. _A test_, she thought. _They want to see if I'll try and slip out_. Despite the turn of events over dinner, she smiled. Even Wu's trust only went so far.

A few faces in the crowd stuck out to her. Both women who were sitting with Lady Sun earlier were there, as was Li Tai. In fact, most of the group was female with the exception of a few male guards. Some kind of ritual? Soon, she could hear the sound of clapping and whinnying. No, someone is coming home. She dimmed the lights in her own room and returned to her vigil. No one needed to know that she was watching them.

A carriage halted just outside of the gate. Within seconds, two young women appeared. Both of them looked to be about San's age. The taller of the two bowed to the group. The other followed, as if unsure of what to do or how she should act. The three older women bowed in return. "Welcome home," one of them said.

The taller girl hugged the one who spoke, a tiny woman with dark hair that was elegantly twisted behind her head. 'Mother, our cousins send their love. They were most anxious for news about Father's health and were delighted that he is recovering."

"This warms my heart, daughter." She turned to the other girl, who was busy playing with her sleeve. "Did you find the trip pleasing, Zhou Ying?"

The girl shrugged. She seemed tired and indifferent. "I confess, I fell into slight boredom. I miss being around my family."

"As we have missed you," the other woman said. She embraced the girl, Ying, who only grew more agitated. "Your brothers and your father will be anxious to see you."

"Father will be busy with Lu Xun working on a strategy of some sort. My brothers will likely be reading or studying and cannot have time for me. Otherwise they would be here."

The taller girl's eyes went wide, but no one else seemed to be surprise. San studied Zhou Ying for a moment. Her hair was lighter, almost a chestnut color. The woman she took to be the girl's mother had honey tresses, and both shared a shorter stature. They also shared porcelain skin and a perfect complexion. But where her mother also had perfect posture and carried herself gracefully, Ying's back was slightly hunched and she looked ready to collapse from fatigue. San felt some jealously at Ying's beauty, but she knew this girl was destined for court life, a life she would sooner kiss goodbye. She would rather be a warrior.

"Your father is currently with the council. There have been some changes since your departure that you need to be made aware of."

"Changes? What kind of changes?" Ying's eyes narrowed slightly.

Li Tai stepped forward. "We have some good news, Ying. My son has been returned to us. But with him has come some new developments from Shu. Your father may be under some strain for the nest few days while we try and rework plans."

Ying's eyes widened with surprise. "Lu Ba is alive? And he's here?" The shrillness of her voice hurt San's ears. "Wait, what does this have to do with our arrangement? Its not like Shu's plans are disrupting my own."

Her mother took Ying's hands and sighed. "We have to put your arrangement to the side for a few days, daughter. Until we solve this problem with Shu, we cannot focus on your marriage."

"I want to see Ba. Right now,' Ying demanded, pouting.

"He is with Zhou Xun," her mother said. "You can talk to him more about this tomorrow."

"There's something else here. I can see it on your faces."

The taller girl gasped. "Zhou Ying, what is wrong with you? Mother, we have had a long trip and Ying is very tired. Perhaps we can discuss this more in the morning."

Li Tai raised her hand to calm the girl. "It is alright, Sun Yi. Lu Xun will give you more information when you see him. The council should be ending soon and I know he is anxious to see you." Sun Yi blushed. _She must be Lu Xun's wife_, San thought. _I thought Lady Sun mentioned he was married. _It would explain why he was able to escort the princess to supper.

"What about me?" Ying asked. "When am I going to know?"

"Lu Ba was escorted home by a young woman from Shu. He has been in the care of her family. She is still here as a guest of Lord Sun Jian." Li Tai spoke with authority that was not to be tested. But San, smiling about what she knew was coming, sensed that Lady Lu's authority didn't matter to a young woman worried about her impending marriage.

Ying took a few seconds to respond. Color slowly flooded her face and her hands turned into fists by the time her words sunk in. "You mean to tell me that Ba returned with some Shu whore and our lord is sheltering her?"

Her mother hurried to try and calm her daughter. Li Tai simply watched. Sun Yi and her mother looked at each other with uncertainty. "Zhou Ying," Li said, "regardless of your opinion of her, she is under Sun Jian's protection and is to be treated with respect. I should also mention that this young woman is the daughter of one of Liu Bei's highest ranking officers. Tread lightly around her."

"I'm not scared of some Shu wench."

Li Tai must have given her a stern look because Ying immediately shut her mouth. "That is irrelevant. At the very least, you should thank her for sparing my son's life. She is the reason he has returned to us."

San wanted to hear more, but the three older women began ushering the younger girls inside. A part of her was glad she had listened to their conversation. Li Tai had actually defended her in front of women she had never met before. At least she had the respect of someone besides Ba in Wu. She was also positive that she would have Sun Yi as an ally, especially if she was married to Lu Xun. His interest in her seemed to overwhelm any animosity he may have. Perhaps his wife would be the same.

But the other part was still raw from supper and Ba's revelation. That beautiful, high born, rude woman was supposed to be his fiancée. San didn't have a chance.

* * *

A/N: I never really understood what it was like to have an arranged marriage until I talked with my old roommate from college. Her parents had a marriage like that. It was fascinating to talk to them about it. Their situation called for more nervousness than jealousy though, since they didn't know each other before their wedding (except for the initial meeting where they agreed to it). Oh, and the two 'unknown' women in the story were the Qiao sisters , in case anyone missed that. I don't mean to confuse people :-P


	19. Rematch

"Really, Lady Sun, you don't have to do this." San felt rather uncomfortable walking alongside the princess of Wu with a weapon in her hand. It didn't matter that Shang Xiang was also carrying weapons. It also didn't matter that San's guards had been dismissed by the princess. She was a guest of Wu and, by the very nature of her visit, should not be allowed to carry swords around at all.

But Lady Sun had been persistent all morning. "Nonsense. A warrior should always be allowed to practice. Besides, I want to see you fight. You were only a child when I was there last and I have heard rumors about your abilities." She grinned and rubbed her thumbs along her chakram blades. "If we get there early enough, we will be able to practice in private. It is rare to find other women around who want to fight anyway."

"Will Lady Li Tai be there?"

"I am not sure. Both she and her husband have been through a whirlwind of emotions ever since you arrived. They have a lot to consider right now. Lu Xun's wife and Zhou Yu's daughter also returned last night from a trip of their own, which has not made any of this easier."

San nodded. "I heard them last night. May I ask where they were before?"

"Their mothers, the Qiao sisters, have family a little to the north of here. Zhou Yu and Xiao Qiao thought it would be best to keep Zhou Ying away from everything after Lu Ba's capture, and Sun Yi has been missing her cousins. We hoped the trip would do Ying some good. She is not happy that your arrival has disrupted her wedding plans." Shang Xiang frowned a little. "I assume you figured as much from listening to them in your room."

"She called me a whore and a wench. My sympathy is lacking."

The princess laughed. It sounded sincere for the first time since San had arrived. "Best not mention that when you see her, San. She dislikes looking like a fool, and I do not think she would like finding out that you overheard her conversation."

"Zhou Ying doesn't seem to like anything."

"Ying had some difficulty growing up. Sun Yi is the only other girl close in age that is around all the time. The other children are all boys. Zhou Yu wanted his daughter to be a refined young lady, so she has spent most of her life surrounded by noble women while the others got to run around and do more fun things. I think she resents her father a little for choosing her destiny. She does not realize that all of us women share the same fate. You are lucky that your father allowed you a choice."

San frowned. "So why is she so anxious to get married?"

"I believe that she truly does care for Lu Ba. She followed Zhou Xun and Ba around right up until her father changed her direction. To her, if she must be married, it brings her comfort to know that it would be to a childhood friend. Her family thinks highly of him and we both know that he would treat her well. A part of her fears that, if these plans are disrupted, the perfect future she has envisioned will crumble."

"But Zhou Yu wouldn't pick just any man for his daughter."

"No. He would be very careful with his selection. Yu was delighted at the idea of his daughter marrying the son of Lu Meng. But he is also a strategist, and he understands that sometimes there are better options. It is unfortunate that Ying cannot see things the same way. I sympathize with her feelings though."

"What about Sun Yi?" San asked. She was determined to get as much information as she could about the other women of Wu before she met them. It never hurt to be prepared.

Shang Xiang rolled her eyes. "If there ever was a perfect noblewoman in Wu, it would have to be Sun Yi. She has Da Qiao's beauty and grace with a hint of Sun Ce's playfulness." The princess chuckled to herself. "She always confided in me when she was growing up. Yi shared Ying's concern about her future, especially when it was agreed that she would marry Lu Xun, a much older man. But she also knew that it would benefit both families and that she was unlikely to do any better. Xun is kind to her and attentive to her needs, and she has grown to love him dearly. She is anxious to meet you, by the way. I spoke to her briefly this morning."

"Me? Why would she want to meet me?"

"She, too, is Lu Ba's friend. I am not surprised that she would want to meet his savior. And before you ask, I do not believe her husband has put her up to anything. He knows better than to pressure her into anything. She will simply close herself up." She glanced sideways at San, who looked a little nervous. "There is no need to worry. Sun Yi is simply curious. She does not judge as easily as most people around here do."

They had reached the training yard by the time Shang Xiang had finished talking. The princess was right. Most of the area was empty, save for a few of the younger soldiers waving weapons around. All of them stopped and stared as the two women approached. San glared at them. She felt like a sideshow attraction. Lady Sun pretended not to notice. Instead, she put her chakrams on the ground and stretched out her arms. "I'm not sure how you usually start your training, so I hope you don't mind if I jump right into my routine."

San shook her head and stood back to watch for a moment. The refined princess of Wu had become a solider in a matter of seconds, throwing all formality away in favor of a good spar. She stretched out her limbs before moving into a graceful series of flips, kicks and punches. It was like watching a dance instead of a training routine. Despite her age, Shang Xiang was limber and strong. San felt a little embarrassed to be on the same field as her. She hope her elder didn't put her to shame.

Eventually, San moved into her own warm-ups, stretching her muscles and moving through the series that her father had taught her. It wasn't long, however, before they attracted more of an audience. "It seems we have company," Shang Xiang said after San had finished her first flip. The teenager turned to see a small entourage heading towards them. "Ah, I guess you won't have to wait to meet the young women of Wu."

San groaned. Lady Sun was right; Sun Yi and Zhou Ying were leading the group, comprised of servants and the eldest Qiao sister. She hurried to wipe the sweat off her forehead. "I don't do well with an audience," she hissed.

"Relax. If you can fight in front of a crowd with Lu Ba, you can fight in front of them."

"He told you about that?"

Shang Xiang flashed a mischievous grin. "With much enthusiasm." Before San could protest, the princess turned and bowed to the group. "Sun Yi, Zhou Ying, I trust your trip was uneventful."

Sun Yi smiled. It was sweet and seemed natural on her face. "It was lovely, Lady Sun. I trust my father is still resting. I have not seen him at all this morning."

"You know him. He fights everyone tooth and nail to be out there practicing and playing jokes and conquering the world. We have been keeping an eye on him, I promise."

"Excellent." She turned her eyes towards San, who suddenly felt uncomfortable. Everything about Sun Yi looked perfect, while she was in plain training clothes with sweat trickling down her face. "You must be the young woman who saved Lu Ba. I am Sun Yi, daughter of Sun Ce and wife of Lu Xun. It is a pleasure to meet you."

San bowed. She may be a warrior at heart, but she knew how to play the rules of the court games regardless of how she was dressed. Mei Li had taught her well. "The pleasure is mine, Lady Sun Yi. I am Zhao San, daughter of Zhao Yun. I apologize for the turmoil I have caused your kingdom. You were not expecting such news upon your return home, I am sure." Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Shang Xiang and Da Qiao give each other a look of surprise and respect.

"The Little Dragon's daughter," Yi said. There was a tinge of awe in her voice. "This is a high honor indeed. May I inquire as to how long you will be with us?"

"Three days, I believe. I brought a letter to your husband from our own strategists. They are in the process of working out some kind of arrangement. I hope I will not disturb you for too long."

Yi shook her head. "Think nothing of it, Lady Zhao. It has been a long time since we have had any interaction with Shu. You are welcome here as long as you like." Ying made some kind of noise from behind her. Yi's face turned a shade of red as she ushered the young woman forward. "Where are my manners? Lady Zhao, this is Zhou Ying, daughter of Zhou Yu and my aunt Xiao Qiao. She and I have just returned from a trip up north, so you must excuse her if she seems a little tired."

San bowed to her. Ying did not bow back. "It is an honor to meet you, Lady Zhou Ying. I hope your trip went well."

"You're the one who came back with Lu Ba." It was a statement, not a question. San had to remember that she was a noblewoman and that it would be a very, very bad idea to say the wrong thing to her.

"Yes I am."

"When did you last see him?"

"I spoke to him briefly at supper yesterday. I have not seen him since then. I believe he has been spending time with your eldest brother."

San noticed a slight tick in the corner of Ying's eye. "May I have a private word with you, Lady Zhao?"

"Of course." _Well, at least she knows enough of the game to call me a lady_, she thought.

She ignored the looks the other women were giving her and followed Ying until they were just out of hearing range. She hoped the young girl wasn't going to try and stab her. "What is your true business here?" Ying immediately demanded. "And may I remind you that I am the daughter of Lord Sun Jian's most trusted officer and demand the same respect that you would give him."

"Then I will also remind you that I am the daughter of Lord Liu Bei's most trusted officer and am not required to give you anything. My business is to deliver a letter to Lu Xun regarding peace arrangements and then take his answer back to Shu. My messenger duties are complete after that."

"Are you sure there isn't more?"

"No."

Ying's eyes narrowed. "Let me explain some things to you. I don't care that you brought Lu Ba back to Wu. I don't care that the Sun family seems to think you are a hero and that his parents think its appropriate to give you the time of day. Lu Ba is my intended and nothing is going to get between us."

"What makes you think there is anything going on?" Her father's voice filled her head. _Be careful, San. You are in dangerous waters here._

"Your arrival has interrupted my plans. Lu Ba won't even see me, much less my excuse for an older brother. Now my father is telling me that you and Ba are the key to this arrangement with Shu. I will tell you this once and only once. Stay away from my future husband. If I find out that you are the reason I am not getting married, I will personally make your life miserable in any way I can. Do I make myself clear?"

San forced herself not to laugh. All of the beauty she had seen in Ying last night had vanished. Some of her confidence in herself returned as she drew herself up to her full height. "Crystal. Now let me make something clear. I don't care what's going on behind closed doors in terms of your marriage arrangement or the peace agreements. I don't care what anyone's reasons are for not seeing you. And I don't care for your attitude towards me. I am here to train and then wait for Lu Xun to finish his letter to his contact. Then I will leave."

"How dare you speak to me that way, you Shu…"

San took a step back and bowed, which only infuriated Ying more. "If you will excuse me, Lady Zhou Ying, I must return to my practice. May I offer a word of advice before you verbally abuse me some more? Jealousy does not look good on you." She didn't even bother turning to see what Ying's face looked like. She could tell based on Lady Sun's expression and the fact that Sun Yi rushed past her towards he friend.

"San, play nice," Shang Xiang said. "You've hurt her feelings." The princess didn't seem at all distressed by the fact that San had just verbally attacked an influential member of her father's household. In fact, she seemed rather amused.

"I'm a Shu whore, remember?"

The princess shook her head, trying not to smile. "I hope Yi can think of something to distract her with. Otherwise you will have Zhou Yu on you for harassing his daughter. She can be very persistent."

San groaned again. "All I want to do right now is have a good spar."

"Good." Lady Sun picked up her chakrams and pointed one at her. "I hope you have sufficiently warmed up."

"At this point, I don't even care."

"Then I won't go easy on you." Before San could blink, Shang Xiang was forcing her weapons down on her. Her speed was lightning fast. San managed to roll out of the way and lunged at the princess, who narrowly missed the broadside of a small sword. The teenager quickly realized that all of the stories about Lady Sun were true. Her reflexes and acrobatics on the field were unlike anything she had ever seen before, which easily made up for her lack of strength. It was like fighting a female version of her father. It took every ounce of strength and wit she had to keep up with the princess' bevy of attacks. It also didn't help that the sword she was using was unfamiliar to her. The small swords she had carried with her to Wu were in the hands of the Lu family. It was a difficulty she didn't need. She soon forgot that they had an audience. She just wanted to keep her head intact.

Luckily for San, it became apparent quickly that Shang Xiang followed a pattern. Every move was designed to disorient her opponent until she had spun circles around them and caught them off guard. Xing Cai had a similar style. It just took patience to crack it enough to tear a hole in the attack. After several unsuccessful attempts, San finally found the opening she was looking for. Lady Sun launched into a spin that required two seconds of recovery time. The young woman waited until the swing was finished, then nimbly stepped onto her chakrams and vaulted herself over the princess. She had a three second window to complete her attack before she missed her opportunity.

San's swords, however, met wood instead of metal when she completed her swing. It took a full second to realize that there was a new opponent on the field.

"Starting the party without me?"

There was no way. San found herself unable to breathe as she looked up into the dark eyes of Lu Ba, whose staff was now housing her small swords. Shang Xiang stood behind him, grinning from ear to ear. San quickly pulled her swords back and put a foot of distance between them. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard you were practicing with Lady Sun. My mother wanted to see you fight, remember?" He waved behind him, where Li Tai was standing with the other women. She didn't dare look at Ying's face, if the girl was even still there. "Anyway, I thought we could continue our fight from last time." She simply stared at him. His face fell a little. "Unless you want to keep practicing with Lady Sun. Would you like me to wait?"

San quickly snapped out of her self induced coma and shook her head. "No! I mean, uh, no that's fine. I just wasn't expecting you. I though you were still catching up with Zhou Xun."

"He said he needed to talk to his father for a moment. He should be coming later. And he said it was important for me to spend time with you while you're still here." He studied her face for a moment. "Are you okay? You seem agitated."

"I'm worried that your fiancée is going to try and murder me later because you're talking to me and not her."

"Oh." He cast his eyes to the ground. "I was hoping to talk to you about that later."

"There's nothing to be said. You and she are betrothed, and once I take my message back to Shu, your marriage plans will be finalized."

San willed her heart to keep beating when he looked back up at her. The laughter in his eyes vanished as she spoke. Something about the way he looked at her scared her. She saw fear, anger, and sadness. It felt like she was watching a child cry. She opened her mouth to say something, but he held up his hand to stop her. "We can talk about it later. There are some things I want to tell you. But they should be in private."

"I…I should probably tell you some things as well." She chanced a glance over Ba's shoulder. Li Tai and Shang Xiang were whispering something to each other, smiling. The princess shared what was said with Da Qiao, who nodded. Sun Yi was holding Zhou Ying's hands. San couldn't help but smile. The girl was absolutely livid. "But you're right; they can wait until later. I haven't worked out all of my frustration yet."

Ba grinned. A little of her heart melted. "Same here. Are you sure you can handle me again?" He whirled his staff around and something metallic flashed across her line of vision. That was no ordinary staff in his hands. A cruel looking blade was fashioned at one end, coming to a slightly curved point. A metal spike graced the other end. "By the way, I've gotten better with that jump you taught me."

"Until you master it, it'll be useless against me."

"We'll see if that matters," was his only response.

* * *

A/N: Just a quick note here - I sometimes move back and forth between 'Lady Lu' and 'Lady Li Tai', but they are the same person. I don't mean to confuse anyone and the switch will be coming up more often in the next few chapters (I think...I need to check my notes). Thanks to everyone who enjoyed the last chapter. Special thanks to the beautiful AngelEtty as always :-)


	20. Crossroads

There was no more thought involved. There were no further words exchanged. The small crowd that had gathered was forgotten. All that existed to San was her opponent. And he was charging.

This fight was not like their last one. The weapons were real, emotions were raw, and unspoken words were dangling dangerously between them. All San could do was raise her swords to catch Ba's spear inches away from her face. There was a spark as his blade tried to wedge itself between her own. With a quick twisting motion, she wrenched herself free and the battle began.

Lu Ba, unlike Shang Xiang, had no pattern to his attacks. He jabbed, swung and struck blows at random, expertly stringing attacks together that allowed little room for San to put him on the defensive. She jumped out of his way only to turn and find his spear flying towards her. Her swords would deflect the attack and she would try a swing of her own, only to meet air as he charged again.

But she was not Zhao Yun's daughter for nothing. San had learned many things from her father, including how to put enough distance between her and her enemy to formulate a quick attack. As Lu Ba drove the small blade into the ground next to her, she flipped backwards until she could see all of him in her line of vision. San quickly noticed that he had a firmer grip on the heavy end of the spear. _He hasn't held his weapon in a long time and the balance is unfamiliar_. Satisfied, she drove forward with an idea in mind.

Lu Ba went to swing with the long blade. Instead of defending, San dropped to one knee and ducked underneath the attack. Before he could recover and swing back, she reached up and grabbed the other end of the spear, careful not to cut her hands on the blade. She pushed it forward to catch him off guard and send him off balance. But true to form, he quickly regained his footing and jumped back to put distance between them again. Before she could commend herself on disarming him, she caught a glimpse of another blade in his hand.

He had slipped the small blade from the end of his spear to reveal a small sword, embedded in the wooden handle.

The fight resumed as San became more agitated and Ba became more determined. Neither of them was able to gain the upper hand as they attacked, deflected and attacked again. Bruises and cuts were beginning to form on their arms. The level of intensity had changed into something personal. Reputations were at stake. _I am the daughter of the Dragon_, San kept repeating to herself. _I must make my presence known here_. It no longer mattered that she was in Wu territory and that beating Lu Ba in a fair fight could be disastrous. _I must do this for my family…for myself._

Lu Ba managed to slip his foot underneath San's legs and trip her, knocking the sword out of her right hand. A small grin began forming on his face. Instinct kicked in as she remembered his lessons. He moved to serve the defeating blow only to find his blade stopped by the sword in her left hand. "I've…been practicing," she grunted as she struggled to hold him back. "Impressed?"

"Very," he hissed back. "But you're not there…yet." He shoved her arm out of the way and, using her bent knee as leverage, flipped over her sword and landed behind her. She barely had enough time to stand and put her sword up before she felt his weapon strike her own. The clang was deafening. His hot breath stung her neck. "Impressed?" he shot back.

"Definitely," she said. Before he could react, she stepped to the right and broke the block. She waited until he had attempted another strike, just out of reach, and took two running steps. She nimbly vaulted over his body as his arm opened up from the swing and twisted around to meet him in mid air. _This is it. I have to do it now_.

Cool metal touched the back of her neck as her feet hit the ground. Lu Ba held his blade against the bare patch of skin, a perfect beheading strike. But there was no look of victory on his face. San's own sword was resting in the exact same place against his neck. A draw.

"Absolutely perfect." The voice startled both San and Ba, and they remembered that they had an audience. It had grown from the start of the fight. Lu Xun was standing at the front of the group, one arm around Sun Yi. His wife was clinging to him, unwilling to watch and unable to look away. Sun Ce had arrived, looking quite pale, supported by his wife and Zhou Yu. Xiao Qiao was holding her daughter's hand and staring at the pair. Shang Xiang was torn between shock and amazement. Off to the side stood Zhou Xun and Lu Meng with Li Tai between them.

Lu Ba quickly removed his blade and rubbed the back of his neck. "Uh, what's wrong?"

"That was perfect," Zhou Xun repeated. His voice was laced with awe. "I've not seen a fight this good since I last saw Taishi Ci fight with our lord Sun Ce." Ce chuckled a bit before wincing in pain. San wondered what was wrong. "The execution of attacks, the bravery in the face of danger, the way you two read each other…I would have given much to see your first battle back in Shu." He bowed to Lu Ba and then to San. "You are truly a daughter of the Dragon, Lady Zhao."

"Hmph. She wasn't that good." Zhou Ying's eyes gave her away despite her tone. They were the size of plates, and they weren't focused on Lu Ba.

"Daughter, check your tongue," Zhou Yu said. His tone was gentle in contrast to Ying's, but the authority was unmistakable.

Li Tai finally broke the tension and walked up to the two warriors. She looked her son over for any major injuries and, finding none, focused her attention on San. One cut along her shoulder seemed to concern Lady Lu. "This needs to be looked over, San," she said softly. "It does not look deep, but it needs to be cleaned up."

"I'll be fine."

"I will have hot water drawn for you, and then I want this to be checked after you've bathed," Li Tai said, ignoring San's protest. She turned to her son. "You need to be cleaned up as well."

Ba crossed his arms and stared at her. "I was actually planning on looking like this the whole day, mother."

Lu Meng laughed and San jumped. She hadn't expected him to smile, let alone laugh. "I am glad that your time in Shu has not changed you much, Ba. Your mother is right; you need to wash." His smile faded a little. "And we need to have a discussion later."

"About what?"

"You know what it is about." Lu Meng's eyes suddenly went cold. San felt a shiver run up her spine.

Li Tai took San's hands in her own. "San, I have a letter for you from Shu. It arrived after you left with Lady Sun this morning. Before you ask, no one has opened it, so I cannot say what it is about." San nodded. All she could do was let Lady Lu lead her away with the crowd still watching. She was shaking a little from the fight and Lu Meng's words.

Something warm touched her shoulder, and she turned to see Ba's hand holding her back. "San, I need to speak with you later," he said, still breathless from the fight.

His mother cut in before she could say anything. "After supper would be a good time, I think. Tonight will be a welcome banquet for Sun Yi and Zhou Ying. They will be the center of attention for most of the evening." San nodded in agreement before Li hauled her away again. Ba tore his eyes away and turned back to the crowd. San could see the frustration in his posture. "Do not worry, San," Li said as they walked away from the field. "I promise you will have the time you need to speak with my son."

"Lady Lu, I don't think there is enough time in the world to say what I need to say."

Li Tai brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes and smiled at San. "I once thought the same thing. But you have earned the right to speak from the heart without the tigers breathing down your neck. I will give you the time. You must come up with the courage."

* * *

News of the fight had spread by the time Zhao San had bathed, changed and been checked by one of the doctors. Both of her guards had congratulated her on a good bout. Sun Yi had even knocked on her door to thank San for allowing her to watch the fight. All of the servants gawked as they came in and out of her room, whispering to themselves just loud enough for her to hear. She wished that they would all go away. The constant chattering was making it hard to think about what she needed to do later.

The letter was sitting on her bed, unopened just as Li Tai had promised. There were two pieces of paper, one written by Jiang Wei and another that lacked a name. She decided to read Wei's letter first.

_I hope this reaches you swiftly and safely. Lu Xun's messenger seems trustworthy enough, but I will keep it brief all the same. The Wu strategists share my urgency in finalizing this negotiation. That is where the agreement ends. Despite my best efforts, we have been unable to reach a compromise that will unite our kingdoms without causing an uproar. As you have heard by now, I am sure, I had hoped for an arranged marriage of some kind. The names I have offered are suitable. However, Lu Xun tells me that these suggestions have disrupted his own plans. _

_You know as well as I that I care nothing for what he has decided. He has promised an answer in three days and I need you to hold him to that promise. Encourage him to rethink what he has already decided upon. You can be a persuasive young woman, San. I have seen the way in which you negotiate with your parents and your friends, and I have faith in you. Do not forget who you are and what you are capable of. And remember, no matter what your decision is in the end, you have my support and that of your father._

Jiang Wei's letter contained nothing more than she expected from him. As a friend of the Zhao family, he had always tried to keep the best interest of others in mind when he worked out his plans and strategies. At the same time, she could still see the need to come to an agreement in his voice, despite the level of comfort he wanted to maintain for her. There was urgency and a hint of uncertainty. So much of this was riding on San's shoulders. They were getting tired from holding all the weight.

_San, I am not sure how long I will be able to write before I fall into grief. Your presence here in Cheng Du is greatly missed. I have found your mother sitting under her favorite tree every day since your departure, praying to the gods for your safe return. The twins have taken to sulking. Both of your friends miss you greatly. But their pain is nothing compared to my own, for having a daughter taken from me is among the worst kinds of suffering. _

_I wish in my heart that I could use all of my paper to tell you how much I love you and cannot wait for you to return home. But things are not well here. I know that Jiang Wei has informed you of the contents of my last letter to him, and it grieves me to give you more to consider as you wait for Wu's decision. Liu Chan has convinced his father to rethink the betrothal, despite arguments from our family and those of his sworn brother, Zhang Fei. The choice will be waiting for you when you return. As a part of the agreement, Liu Chan has requested the removal of Lu Meng's son from servitude. _

_The decision on his life is yours. If you return home with him, you know the consequence he faces. The likelihood of an alliance with Wu may also crumble. If you return without him, your life will forfeit to the Liu family and you will be a bride within a week. _

_Your mother and I have discussed the issue and we are leaving everything in your hands. Your life is your own, daughter, and you may do with it what you choose. No matter what happens, never forget who you are and how much you are treasured. And never forget how much you mean to me._

If San hadn't been so exhausted from the bout with Ba, she would have broken down in tears. The letter was clearly her father's writing. A part of her was overjoyed that he had taken the time to write to her and tell her how much he loved her. All of her life, she had wanted to impress him more than anything. She wanted to become a legend like him, to have her name spoken with fear and awe by every person in China. This journey, a test of her strength and resolve, was threatening to destroy her dream. She missed Zhao Yun's advice and comfort.

The other part of her was appalled by the contents of his letter. If she returned home now, Liu Bei would force her into a marriage with his son, likely killing Lu Ba in the process. If she didn't return, she would be considered a traitor to her kingdom and her people. All she wanted to do was go home. Even that option was complicated right now.

She was so lost in thought that she missed Lady Sun knocking on the door. The princess let herself in to find the young girl staring into space, a letter in hand. "San, what's wrong?" She rushed over to the girl's side and gently removed the letter. She set it aside without reading it. "Has a new complication arisen?"

"I have nowhere left to go," San said. Her voice was devoid of emotion.

San found herself enveloped in Shang Xiang's arms as the woman embraced her. The tears that had threatened to spill now came freely. "There, there, San. It is okay. Tell me what is wrong."

She tried to keep her voice steady as she explained the contents of her father's letter. "I'm at a crossroads," she said. "If I return home, I forfeit any destiny I had hoped to fulfill as a warrior. Chan would never let me go into battle again and Zhang Shao would be torn between loyalty to me and to his sister. Liu Bei's own relationship to his sworn brother could be in jeopardy. If I bring Ba with me, Chan will kill him."

"You know that you could stay here, San," said Shang Xiang.

"And betray my people? I could never do that, Lady Sun. Besides, there are members of your court that would sooner see me dead than a member of Wu."

There was silence as the princess held her friend and let the tears finish. While San dried her eyes, Shang Xiang took a bowl of cool water from one of the tables and began wiping the girl's face. "It is a hard decision, to choose between duty and heart. It can make you stronger or break you completely. And no matter which one you choose, you will always be torn."

"Why did you choose duty?" San asked.

The princess stopped wiping and cast her eyes down. "It was the most difficult choice I have ever made, San. I had an idea that my family only allowed my marriage to Liu Bei because they had a darker purpose in mind. I never expected my father and brothers to make the demand that they did. I could have said no to them. I could have refused to take Liu Chan. Or I could have gone to visit them myself, without bringing harm to my husband and his people. But my bond with my family is strong, and that is what overtook me in the end. I gave up my heart but was welcomed home as a hero for my attempt." A single tear fell from Lady Sun's eye as she stared at the ground.

"Do you miss him?" San ventured, hoping that the princess would not take any offence to her question.

She smiled sadly. "Every day. I try not to think of what my life could have been because it only brings me sadness. But I cannot deny my feelings for Liu Bei. He was the one person who truly listened to me, who tried to understand what it was like to be in my position. He was kind to me and patient. When he laughed with me…I've never heard him laugh like that with anyone else. He was my soul mate. That is why I have never remarried."

"He still misses you, you know. Every spring, when the flowers begin to bloom, he takes a walk in the garden without any guards or attendants. My father says he is still grieving over you. I think he still loves you."

"It is hard, knowing that you have hurt the person you love the most. I see so much happiness around me and wish that I could have it for myself."

"So why don't you write Liu Bei a letter? Or visit him when most of his officers and soldiers are away? I'm sure he would welcome it."

Shang Xiang shook her head. "I am not ready to make that leap yet, San. And, despite the terrible loss I have endured, I still believe that I made the right decision. I could never have fit in with the people of Shu. I am, and will always be, a daughter of the tiger."

Her words hit San hard. "Do you think I should return home?"

"I think you should talk to Lu Ba before you make your decision. You would be welcomed here in Wu eventually. But I understand the bond you have with your family. You should be allowed more than three days to make a decision, but I have faith in your ability to weigh all options. Remember that you have my support in whatever you decide to do. Now, we must put on a brave face for supper tonight. Do you think you can stand to be in the tiger's den once more?"

* * *

A/N: Thanks to everyone who read and enjoyed the last chapter. I hope this one was entertaining as well. And don't forget to leave a review if you like this story!


	21. Confessions

It was nice to feel the breeze on her face. San had shed her makeup and taken the pins out of her hair but left everything else in place. Somehow, the borrowed robe from Lady Sun brought her comfort. She needed it now that things were getting out of control and her mind had no rest from the troubles that had plagued her.

There was still one more that needed to be taken care of. The rest, she hoped, would fall into place once she had spoken the words she had wanted to for so long.

As if he heard her thoughts, he appeared. Lu Ba was still dressed in the clothes he had worn to Sun Yi's and Zhou Ying's welcome supper. It hurt to look at him. Every feature of his face, every strand of hair, and every muscle that hid beneath his robes drew her to him. She didn't know why. Maybe it was the history they had shared together, the problems they had conquered as a team. Maybe it was the similarities in the way they were raised. Whatever it was, San couldn't deny her feelings any more. It would only make things worse when she left Wu to return home.

Mei Li had always told her daughter to follow her heart, that it would never steer her wrong. She sincerely hoped that this advice was true. But San wasn't going to be able to follow it if it didn't start beating again.

"San," Lu Ba said as he approached her. She bowed her head to him, hoping that he couldn't see the blush on her face in the darkness. "My mother said the gardens would be empty tonight. Most of Wu is still in the dining hall."

"The gardens would be nice. I've never seen them at night." He nodded and motioned for her to follow him. She studied his back as they walked away from the castle. His shoulders were hunched and his head drooped slightly. Both of his hands were clenched into fists. Without looking down, she could tell that he was shuffling his feet. Lu Ba was so strong and confident whenever she saw him. Now he was losing faith in himself, allowing his body to shrivel as his strength waned. It pained her even more to think that she was the cause of it.

They walked in silence under the torch lights. Li Tai had been right. Not even a lone guard was there to disturb the pair. Ba stopped just before reaching the same tree that San had first met his mother under. Somehow, she knew that this was where they needed to be. Without waiting for him, she walked over to the bench and sat down. Ba didn't move. "Are you alright?" she asked, knowing full well that he wasn't.

He opened his mouth to say something, closed it, then opened it again. Finally he sighed in defeat. "I've spent the past couple of days trying to figure out what I would say to you. I'm still at a loss."

"There are a million things to say and no words to use," she said.

Ba nodded and sunk down onto the bench next to her. He rested his head in his hands. "Its funny, you look at the people around you and envy their luck. You never realize how hard they worked to get where they are until you're in their position."

"What did your father want to talk to you about?" San hoped that if she started with a few questions, she would find time to figure out what she was going to tell him.

"My father is a wise man. In any other situation, he would be pressing me for the details of my capture, trying to find anything that might aid in a strike against Shu." He frowned to the darkness. "I had all of those answers prepared. He didn't ask any of them. He wanted to talk about my betrothal."

"To Zhou Ying."

"Ying is a good friend, San. But I had hoped…I always saw the relationship my parents have as the ideal one. When they look at each other, there is no room for anyone else. At the same time, I see the sadness in Lady Sun's eyes when she watches them. I see how it is when someone precious to you has been violently taken away. I…I don't know if I can be in either position. One is too far away and the other is unbearable."

"At least your destiny will stay with Wu. I cannot say what my future holds for me anymore."

His body stiffened next to her. "Liu Chan has asked for your hand," he said. His voice went cold. She had to force herself to look up at him. His jaw was set, and his eyes were lost in the darkness as he turned to her. "That was what your letter said, wasn't it? I should have known he would be scheming as soon as I was out of the picture."

The anger was building. She needed to calm him down if she was going to be able to tell him anything. San took a deep breath before taking both of Ba's hands in her own. They were like ice. "Lu Ba, I need you to listen to me. I will tell you what's been going on, but you need to let me finish. Can you promise me that?"

"I'll try." His face was unchanged.

"Liu Chan was after my hand before the raid. When I stood up to his father and was granted your life, he realized that there is no need to fear making a request to him. The more confident he became, the more pressure his father was under to break off the previous engagement. Your presence had little to do with it." His hands began to unclench a little bit. "He did succeed in convincing his father to allow him to make his own decisions. Chan doesn't realize the consequences of such action. A marriage to me could drive a wedge between Liu Bei and Zhang Fei. It could cost Shu the allegiance of the Zhao family. It would also cost you your life."

"I'm not afraid of him, San. I could break that kid in two."

"I won't take that chance."

He pulled his hands away from her. "You mean, you would leave me here and go back to Shu and just…give up? No, I won't let you do that. You aren't worth the mud on Chan's shoes."

"I won't let you be killed over a stupid grudge," San snapped. "You've earned the right to be free and live with your family, Ba. I'm not going to be the one who gets in the way of that. When Lu Xun finishes composing his answer, I will take it back to Jiang Wei by myself."

She kept her eyes to the ground, even when Ba put his hands on her shoulders and forced her to face him. "That's treason. Releasing a prisoner of war back to his people could get you whipped, demoted, or even killed. San, you are the strongest person I know. Please don't throw your life away because of me. We can try and figure something else out. Or you could stay here with me. Sun Jian would warm up to the idea, I'm sure."

"Ba," she said, trying to stop the torrent or words, "I can't stay here. I'm a daughter of Shu. Besides, you're getting married soon and it would be highly inappropriate for me to stay with your family. I've made up my mind."

"Maybe not. San, I need to tell you…" he paused, letting go of her shoulders. "The choice has always, ultimately, been mine. Right before the raid, my mother brought the consideration of Zhou Ying to my attention. I told them to figure out the details. It's a good match for both families and the kingdom of Wu. Everything would work out, that's what I told myself. But then I met you and all of my ideas began to change. I spoke with my father and Zhou Xun about it at length. I have their support if I choose to back out of this marriage."

"But what about Ying?"

He shrugged. "There are other options, ones that I'm sure her father will find suitable." His eyes locked with hers, and she could see the question burning inside of them. "You always have a place here with me," he told her. "If Shu will not have you, then its their loss."

"Now you are talking treason."

"Its all I can think of to keep you safe, San. You saved my life more than once. Now you expect me to just let you walk into the mouth of the dragon, to be devoured by the life of a noblewoman, while I sit comfortably at home thinking about what could have been? You must think me weak."

San felt a single tear fall down her cheek, grateful that it was too dark for Ba to see it. "All my life I wanted to be a legend like my parents. You were the first to question my motives. At the time, I resented you for it. Now I see that you were looking out for me from the beginning, without even knowing it. Before I left, my father told me that this trip would be the hardest one I would ever have to make. I don't think even he could have predicted how difficult it would be."

"I don't understand."

"I want to be a legend." She raised her hand and gently brushed her fingers against his cheek. He leaned into her hand instinctively. "But I also want to be with you. I cannot have both."

"Why not?"

"In order to gain the status I've been working for my whole life, you would have to lose your own life, either by my hand or someone in Shu. I would rather die myself before I let that happen. To be with you, I would have to forsake my kingdom and live as a traitor to my people. I would sooner sacrifice my life for yours." _Say it. Say what is in your heart_. "I love you too much to let anything happen to you."

Lu Ba made a small sound, and soon she felt his arms go around her body and pull her close to him. "My father once told me that I would receive many gifts in my life. But the greatest one of all would be one I would have to earn - the love of a woman. I never thought I would find in in Shu."

"You were the one who hit me on the head," she pointed out. He chuckled and hugged her tighter.

"Its still one of my greatest accomplishments." He gently brushed her hair away from her face as she buried herself deeper into his chest. "San, there is no need to give up your life for mine. What if we went to Lu Xun and offered ourselves up for the marriage alliance? It might work."

His words made her heart beat faster. Would it be possible? No, both of them were tied to another person. But still, nothing was finalized on either side. What would her father say? And what about Guan Ping and Zhang Shao? "I'm not sure, Ba. There are so many complications…"

He pulled away and lifted her face to his own. Even in the dim light, she could tell that his eyes were red. "Zhao San, I love you more than I can put into words. I can't spend the rest of my life knowing that I could have saved you and did nothing about it. If you want to earn your place as a legendary Shu warrior, I will not stop you." He hesitated, then rested his forehead against her own. Just like the night they were both attacked. "But…if you would have me instead, you know I would do whatever I needed to keep you here with me."

The tears came freely as he embraced her again. _Gods, why can't I stop crying? And why do I have to be the one to make the sacrifice?_ She remembered the tale of her parents, two people who thought they had lost each other forever. Their ordeal was horrible, but nothing compared to this. Lu Meng and Li Tai had troubles of their own, but they found each other in the end. _Why can't we have the same peace?_

At length, she finally stopped and managed a chuckle. "These past few weeks have reduced me to a sobbing heap," she said, her voice shaking.

"Even the strongest warriors are allowed to weep."

"I know."

"Will you at least consider my offer? I won't force you to do anything, but I won't be able to sleep at night if I know that Liu Chan has laid his filthy hands on you."

Her mind screamed at her. _Say it. Tell him that you will_. The other side shouted back. _And risk the alliance? Don't be selfish. You know what you need to do_. "I'll think about it."

"Okay." She felt his lips on her temple and nearly lost all of her restraint. "Would you like me to take you back to your room?" he asked, concerned. "You seem a little cold."

"Uh, sure," she said. _Curses, my voice is still shaky. _He stood and offered her a hand. She took it, chancing a glance up into his eyes, and her heart skipped a beat. They were just as hungry as her own. It was like the day in the garden of Cheng Du, when his face was so close to her own that she almost couldn't take it. It was like the day when they fought off Chan's assassin, when she was granted a brief moment in his arms. It was like the day she had most feared for his life, when she was allowed a brush of his lips against her own.

But this was different. They were alone and emotions were still raw. Tonight, there would be no interruptions. It was seconds before his lips locked onto her own and the rest of the world lay forgotten. San wanted to scream at him for being so persuasive and at herself for being so weak. She wanted to scream at their fathers for leaving such tough decisions in their children's hands. She wanted to lock Chan and Ying away and forget the problems they were causing. Instead, she clung to Ba with all of her strength, afraid to let this moment pass by.

Even after they had parted, grinning like children with a secret, her mind had screamed itself hoarse. All she could think about was how much she wanted to stay with Ba and how much it would hurt when she had to leave him behind.

* * *

A/N: Wow, I haven't done a short, mushy chapter in a while. Yikes. Romance is not my strong point, so I hope this chapter was ok. Thanks to the wonderful AngelEtty for her review and thanks to everyone who is still trudging along through this story! We're finally on the home stretch, folks, so stick with me for just a few more chapters! And be sure to review if you like this!


	22. Hurt and Comfort

A knock at the door startled San from her meditation. Even though she had been in her room for over an hour, the feast in the dining hall had continued without her. Neither she nor Ba had opted to return. There was too much to think about, too many questions and possibilities without a clear direction. San had taken to staring out the window in an attempt to find answers. Both Jiang Wei's and her father's letters were opened in her lap.

"Who is it?" she asked, not bothering to get up.

"The Lady Sun Yi," came the answer from one of her guards.

That got her attention. San stood, letting the letters fall to the floor, and rushed over to the door. She opened it, her heart pounding rather loudly in her chest. A visit from Yi could only mean very good or very bad news.

Sun Yi's face was composed, giving nothing away. San's heart sank. "My Lady, to what honor do I owe this visit?"

"Forgive my intrusion, Lady Zhao. I wish to speak with you on a few matters, if you are not busy with other things." She bowed her head. "Lady Lu informed me that I would most likely catch you after the meal. At any other time, I would wait until morning to have such a discussion. The nature of your visit has not allowed me such formalities."

San bowed in return. "I understand. Three days are not enough to negotiate the futures of two kingdoms."

She stepped aside to let Yi in, but the older woman shook her head. "If you do not mind, I would like to speak in my own quarters. I assure you that my husband will not disturb us. He is finalizing his plans for Jiang Wei at the moment. And there is something I must show you there."

"Um, sure." San shut the door behind her and followed Yi down the hallway. Her two guards remained stationed at her door. No one else accompanied Lu Xun's wife. "Lady Sun Yi, is it wise to be wandering around with a Shu soldier alone at night?"

"Normally I would agree with you. But you are a guest here in Wu, and there are many people here who trust you. Who am I to disagree with them? Besides," she gave San a sideways glance that sent a chill down the girl's spine, "I do no take you for a fool."

San nodded. She understood what Yi was telling her. It would be a very stupid move to try and harm one of the most powerful women in Wu, even with the lack of guards. She had to admit that Sun Yi was much smarter than she had first realized. Away from the nobility and the crowds in general, she was as shrewd and authoritative as her husband and, San assumed, as her father.

Both of Yi's guards eyed San warily as they reached her room, but the older woman merely pushed her doors open and beckoned San inside. Although large, the room wasn't fancy or overly decorated. San would have pegged it as a strategist's room even without knowing who occupied it. Both Jiang Wei and Zhuge Liang also lived in sparse chambers.

Sun Yi motioned for San to sit in one of the chairs at the desk. She then pulled a single hairpin from her head and sat down at the end of her bed. San was surprised to see that her hair barely fell past her shoulders. "I cut it the day I found out Lu Ba had been captured," she said when she noticed the teen's shock. "I cannot remember the last time I shed so many tears."

"I'm sorry."

"There is no need to be sorry, San."

She looked up in surprise. "Very few people here have called me that since I arrived."

Yi grinned. "We're alone, and I can't imagine that you act so formal all the time at home." San shrugged. Her logic was solid. "At any rate, you saved one of my best friends, so why would you be sorry?"

"I just…I don't know. I didn't think that sparing a solider in battle would bring about such turmoil for two kingdoms. I thought I was just doing what my father would've done."

"The Little Dragon is indeed a noble one. Ba tells me that you idolize him."

"Oh really?" San could already tell that her face was turning red. "What else has he been saying?"

Sun Yi laughed. It only made San's blush worse. "I spoke to him right after he left your door. I don't think he would've stopped talking about you if I didn't tell him that I had other things to do. I have known Ba for most of my life, and I can't think of anyone else who has driven him this mad before. You've captivated him, San."

The younger girl began fidgeting with the edge of her sleeve. Her nervousness was becoming a little irritating. _You are the Dragon's daughter. Focus on the task at hand. _"Pardon my rudeness, Lady Sun Yi, but what is it you wanted to discuss?"

Yi was still smiling at her. "Do I make you nervous?"

"A little."

"Good." San looked at her, confused. "I would worry about the sanity of a lone soldier in a den of tigers. You have maintained your composure remarkably well for one so young, given the circumstances."

San allowed a chuckle to escape. "And now you speak beyond your years, Yi."

Both girls looked each other in the eye for a moment. After a few seconds, Yi nodded. "I am glad that we understand each other. I find that dancing around other people for prolonged periods of time hurts my feet."

The underlying meaning was not lost on San. "Lu Ba told you what we discussed earlier."

"He did, but only to a small degree. As I already told you, he has been one of my closest friends for many years." She rubbed the back of her neck, and San wondered if she had picked up that habit from Ba. "He actually came to me with his plight upon his return. Zhou Xun and Lu Meng encouraged him to make his own decisions, and yet he still sought my opinion. I was the one who told him to ask you what you wanted. I knew that you would refuse."

"What?" San could not keep her shock contained. "How could you know that when I didn't even know myself?"

"I spoke to my husband and Lady Sun at length about this situation. Your bravery during the initial meeting with Sun Jian gave you away."

"Then please explain this to me."

Yi nodded, a hint of sadness on her pale face. "When you confronted Sun Jian in the front hall, you talked of bringing our kingdoms together through an alliance. You spoke of debts being repaid and troubles being set aside. Even with only a few allies at your side, you made your presence and your thoughts known. For a brief second, you made an entire room of people tremble."

She paused. San was itching to ask a question but remained silent. Instead, she urged Yi to continue with a nod of her head. "Ba told me of your desire to become a legend like your parents," Yi said. "It is something that has plagued his mind as well. Yet something changed when he met you. It was as if something awoke within him, something that sent him in another direction. Now that he has returned, he has realized that becoming a legend means something different to each person. He achieved status by staying alive in Shu and returning home with news of an alliance. But that is no longer the status he seeks."

"But…how did that give me away? And what does Ba's status have to do with this?"

"He has achieved what you have desired all of your life, San, only to realize that he would rather spend his days with those he loves instead of becoming a war hero. The fervor with which you spoke on the day you arrived tells me that what you desire has not changed. I can only wonder what sort of battle is going on inside your head at this moment."

San could feel tears forming again. She pushed them back. "You have no idea what I'm going through, Yi. How could you? Your life was planned out for you…"

"And yours wasn't?" Yi asked, stopping San's tirade. "You planned it out for yourself the moment you knew what you wanted."

"That may be, but everything has changed."

"Has it?"

Yi's eyes had grown cold, and San wished that there was something she could say to make the other woman see reason. Battling with the wife of Lu Xun was proving to be one of her more difficult challenges. Yi was a friend, yes. Otherwise she would not be speaking with her about these things now. But she was also speaking with the logic of a strategist, forcing San to see things from angles she had long avoided. Two kingdoms were fighting battles on multiple fronts and it all hinged on San's choices. Yi had no difficulty pointing this out and it was making it hard for San to like her at the moment. She had to remind herself that Yi was looking out for both Ba and herself…at least, that is what she hoped.

"San, when is it going to be enough? You have proven yourself to everyone but you."

Her words made sense, strangely, but she was not about to let Yi know that. "Shouldn't that be important?" San asked her.

"Yes, of course."

"I have spent most of my life trying to become what my parents were. In a matter of days, my dreams were shattered. I have been trying to put the pieces back together only to find that they no longer fit. One dream has become two, and they cannot work together."

"So you would give up?"

"No." San straightened her back and stared into Yi's unreadable eyes. "I will take what I can salvage and move on."

Yi tilted her head, as if trying to make sense of the girl sitting across from her. "Those are brave words. You know as well as I that it will not be as simple as walking away."

"Nothing will be simple anymore. Not after this."

"If I may echo Lu Ba's words, you know that you would be welcomed here in Wu. Sun Jian can complain all he wants to. The fact is that you make Ba happy, and our lord is a complete sucker for a happy ending." Yi let out a giggle and San was forced to smile. "Its true, although I would appreciate if you did not tell him that. It is my belief that the pain caused by his interference with Liu Bei and Lady Sun is too much for him. He would sooner cause himself misery than see it inflicted on someone else."

San nodded. She had seen the effects of that romance back in Shu. At one time, Lord Liu Bei had been jovial. Lady Sun had brought out a side of him that none of his other wives even knew existed. He looked younger and happier, and Shu's future had seemed brighter than anything else in the world. She had taken that brightness with her when she left. Even after all these years, San knew that he was still grieving.

"Lady Sun Yi, what would you do in my situation?' San wasn't sure why she asked it or what prompted it. But suddenly she needed to know.

Yi took a moment before answering. "Well, seeing as I am accustomed to the strategist's life, I would act more boldly than most women. Something like this cannot be arranged or fixed without the complete participation of both kingdoms. I would insist on meetings and thorough planning to work out this treaty idea. Then, after it was all said and done, I would stay with the man I love."

"You make it sound so easy," San said.

"I wish it could be so. I like to have all of my facts straight before I rush into anything. I guess I am lucky that my life was settled in some ways." She smirked. "May I tell you a secret, San?"

"Um, ok. What is it?"

Sun Yi leaned in, as if the walls were listening to their conversation. "When my family first told me that I would marry Lu Xun, I was upset. Not because he was older than me, mind you. No, I was upset because I wanted to fall in love with him in a different way. I wanted to have an adventure, or to have something exciting happen that would bring the two of us together. While I am very happy with him and I love how easily our friendship formed, a part of me still wished that it could have been different."

"Trust me, Yi, you don't need an adventure."

"Yes, I know that now. Thank you for clearing me of my delusions and silly girlish desires. Oh!" She jumped up as if she had forgotten something. "Its nearly time. Come with me. There is something I want to show you."

She stood and walked over to the window. San followed more slowly, unsure if she wanted to see whatever it was. Yi's room overlooked a small, secluded garden. There was a small shrine near the back of it. A tall fence separated it from the rest of the courtyard, which was visible over the other side.

Beyond the privacy, there was nothing obviously special about the garden. "Sun Yi, what are we looking for?"

"Watch," she said. The seriousness in her tone stunned San.

After one minute had passed, San noticed a light coming from somewhere beneath them, bouncing off of the fence dimly. Within a few seconds it had become brighter. Then a torch was visible, carried by some unknown person. The two women watched from above as the person lit a few lamps on either side of the shrine, placed the torch in a holder, and collapsed before the shrine in a sobbing heap.

"Zhou Ying," Yi whispered.

San choked. Her eyes shot back and forth between Yi and Ying, uncomfortable and shocked with what she was seeing. For a long while - San could not remember how long it actually was - they kept a vigil. Yi shed a few silent tears of her own as she watched her friend. Ying was a mess, coating the stone shrine with her tears and shaking madly. San was overcome with guilt. Was this how it was the night they discovered that Lu Ba had been captured? She was struck by a more unnerving thought. Was this something that had happened every night since? "How long…" she started.

Yi interrupted her. "She stopped the night she found out he was here. She has since resumed."

"I didn't know she was capable of so many tears."

"Ying has endured many sorrows. Her malice is her defense. Very few people have ever gotten close to her because she works hard to prevent them. I consider myself fortunate that she has trusted me and allowed me access into her life."

"But…why are you showing me this?"

Sun Yi took a few seconds to answer. "I know that you are grieving, San. So is Lu Ba. This decision has the potential to unite our kingdoms or tear them further apart. But your choice affects many more people than you might know. Whether you wish to accept it or not, Ying's future hangs in the balance as much as yours, perhaps more so. I wanted you to know that. You seem like the kind of girl who weighs her options carefully, much like myself. I have given you even more to deal with, yes. But it would be unfair to both you and Ying if you did not consider her feelings as much as your own."

San continued to stare at Ying's shaking body. The tears she had held back earlier now spilled forward. Yi placed a hand on her shoulder. It was of little comfort. Until now, San had not even given Ying's side a second glance. Now she could see that if she stayed, if she offered herself up for the marriage alliance, Ying's future would be destroyed. She couldn't do that. Not even an enemy deserved that kind of treatment.

Her concerns about herself suddenly vanished. "I know what I need to do," San said, wiping the tears from her eyes and turning to Yi.

The older woman nodded. "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Do you want to leave straight away?"

San could only guess how Yi knew this was what she wanted. "I do not see any other way. It is for the best."

"Very well," Yi said. She stood and wandered over to her desk. San noticed that two scrolls had been lying there, unsealed. Yi checked the contents of one before taking the other. She tied it with a red ribbon and handed it to San, who stood and put it in the pouch at her waist without question. "This is for your contact. Its not quite the draft my husband intended to give you tomorrow, but I believe it will suffice. Jiang Wei will understand." She glanced towards the window again, her eyes resting on the moon. "How much time do you need to pack?"

"Only a few minutes. I brought very little with me."

"A few minutes is all I need as well." Before San could ask what she was planning, she found herself enveloped in Yi's strong arms. The embrace sent a wave of warmth and comfort through the girl's body. 'Stay strong, Lady Zhao San. We will meet again."

They parted. She hoped that Yi was right. Somehow, someway, their futures would be entwined. She just prayed it would be in a more positive way. "Thank you, Lady Sun Yi." Both women bowed to each other. Within seconds, San disappeared down the hallway.

She still had a mission to complete.

* * *

A/N: I confess, I'm not entirely happy with this chapter. It feels a bit rushed to me. I really wanted to spend more time on Sun Yi's character but as San's pointed out, she's only there a few days. Sheesh!

Many kudos to Engel Chan (your English was fine!) and ShuiHua (I agree, Wu just seems so vibrant in comparison to Shu) for the wonderful reviews! Please keep them coming if you like this story. I'll see you all in the New Year with the last few chapters!


	23. Night Run

She couldn't help but feel like a thief as she packed her bag in the dead of night. In some ways, she really was one. She had taken the heart of a man that didn't and never should have belonged to her. She had broken not one, but two arranged marriages and disrupted the lives of several high class families in two kingdoms. Now she was sneaking off into the darkness without leaving a trace of her behind.

Well, she was planning on leaving one thing. The only sign that she had stayed in the farthest guest room was a ripped piece of parchment. On it, she had scribbled a few words.

_Ba, please trust me._

Satisfied, Zhao San slung her bag over her shoulder and secured the scroll in her pouch before opening the door. Both of her guards were waiting for her. "My lady," one of them said, "we have been informed of your departure. If you will accompany us to the stables, we will see you off."

"Have the other guards outside been told?" she asked.

"Yes," the other said.

It seemed that a few minutes really was all Sun Yi needed. Not only had her personal guards been informed, but the select few who would be capable of stopping her were told as well. She was impressed. It pained her a little to know that she may not see Yi again for a very long time. In the end, she had proven to be one of her strongest supporters.

The trio moved quickly through the halls. Within minutes, they had reached the stables outside. San's horse was still in the last stall, eying her master with curiosity.

The two guards bowed to her as she stepped into the building. "We must leave you now, Lady Zhao, to keep up with the pretense that you are still here. We wish you the best of luck on your journey."

The comforting words startled her. "You…you aren't mad at me?" She sounded like a little child, but she couldn't get over her shock enough to care.

Both of them shook their heads. "No, my lady," one of them said. "You have merely given our lord another perspective to consider with regards to Wu's future. You have been nothing but kind to us, even when we have not reciprocated. It had been an honor to watch over you during your stay."

San felt another pang of guilt. Lu Ba and Sun Yi had been right; she would be welcomed here. But too many other lives were at stake here, and too many obstacles were still blocking her path. She bowed to her guards in return. "May your lives here in Wu be blessed, and may you not receive punishment for aiding in my escape."

The other chuckled. "Lord Lu Xun's wife would never allow such a thing to happen." Then San blinked, and they were gone.

There wasn't any time to spare. She quickly saddled up her horse and secured her few belongings. A quick check reminded her that her twin swords were still locked away in the castle somewhere, as they had been during her entire stay. There was no way she was going to be able to retrieve them. Saddened, she hoped that Ba would remember that they were there. Maybe he would keep them, a gift from the woman who had saved his life and given him her heart.

A shadow spread across the entrance to the stables. San wondered if the guards had forgotten to tell her something. A quick glance at the owner of the shadow immediately answered her question.

A man was standing there. A giant, more appropriately. Even in the dim light, she could tell that he was dressed in full armor and wore a helmet on his head. A tattered cloak moved slightly from his movements. He was, for lack of a better word, menacing. San's heart seemed to be the only thing moving for a long while. Precious minutes ticked by. All she could do was stare at the soldier in front of her. Was he here to stop her? Has Yi's aid merely been a cover up for a darker plan? Why couldn't she move all of a sudden?

Finally, the man spoke. "State your name and purpose, woman." His voice was deep, and yet there was a softness to it. Something like that could easy drawn in an unsuspecting person, she thought.

San's grip on her waist pouch tightened. She had nothing to defend herself with. "I bear a message for the Shu delegation from Lady Sun Yi. I mean you no harm."

"Only the most secret of information is delivered at this hour." He still hadn't budged.

"Please, soldier, I need to go."

The man scoffed at her. "Desperation will get you nowhere."

San bit her tongue. The anger that gave speed to her hands and her mouth was rapidly rising, despite the fear she felt. He seemed to sense this and took a step forward. She refused to back away. If she needed to fight him, then so be it.

As she searched her surroundings for some kind of weapon, she noticed the sword hanging from his own belt. A foreign blade. She had heard that only one man in Wu carried such a weapon. Her beating heart stopped. This was the one man she had not met during her stay, but was most anxious and scared to meet. Before he could advance any more, she bowed her head low and whispered, "Lord Zhou Tai."

He stopped. Daring to look up, San finally saw his eyes from beneath the helmet. They were not those of a calculated killer. They were those of a man worried about something. She wondered, briefly, what it could be.

"I see now that you are a solider," he said, taking in her clothing. "State your name."

Again, his voice captivated her. For such a monster of a man, he had a way of calming those around him. "Lady Zhao San," she found herself saying.

She studied his face as several emotions passed over it. He knew her identity now. San had a sinking suspicion that he had not been informed of Sun Yi's plans to sneak her out of the castle and back to Shu. If he forced her to go back to the castle with him, her escape plans would be ruined. She would have to accept punishment from two kingdoms instead of just one.

"Lady Zhao, " Zhou Tai said. She forced herself to stand up straight and alert, even though her head felt like mush and her throat had gone painfully dry. "I apologize for not meeting you beforehand. I was delayed in my return. This is not how I envisioned meeting the woman that my nephew has fallen for."

San could feel her cheeks burning. She was glad that it was too dark for him to see her face properly. "My apologies as well," she managed to choke.

"I thought that you were not departing from Wu until tomorrow after everything had been settled. Why are you sneaking out while everyone else sleeps?" His tone had not changed, and she could not mistake the distrust that his voice carried. She had to convince him to let her pass. Otherwise she would be shamed in front of both delegations.

She took a deep breath to muster up her courage. "Lord Zhou Tai, I cannot stay any longer. To do so would put both kingdoms at risk, and I would rather die then see this alliance fall apart."

"You are referring to Wu's distrust of you and the nature of your visit."

"Partially. But there is more than that. I…I am not sure how put this into the correct words, my lord."

His face softened a touch. "Try."

"Well…I knew that I would not be received well by Sun Jian and his family. But I did not expect my presence to cause problems beyond those of the Sun clan. The longer I stay, the more I anger other powerful families of Wu and destroy alliances that have already been formed among them. I…" She paused. How would Zhou Tai take all of this information? He was a hardened man, by all accounts. What would he understand about love? Still, she had to try. "I have caused Lu Ba and his friends enough heartache. I refuse to cause more of it. If I leave now, I can give Ba his freedom and his friends and family peace of mind."

Zhou Tai remained unmoving. "Will this not cause you problems in Shu? I cannot imagine that Liu Bei would be forgiving of his soldier if she let a prisoner go free, especially after so much trust was given."

"But he understands what it is like to love and lose it. That, I hope, will save my life."

It felt like an eternity passed. Neither of them spoke, and San could feel herself melting uncomfortably under Tai's gaze. It seemed like a miracle would have to happen for him to let her go.

But when he spoke, it was not at all what she expected. "For your sake, Lady Zhao, I hope he does. To lose a jewel like yourself would be devastating. Stupid, even, if he let such a jewel go of his own free will. I have heard much about you since your arrival. Most of it was expected, of course. What I did not expect to hear was the way Ba spoke highly of you, nor the way in which my sister's eyes lit up when she told me about the two of you together. I had intended to see this for myself. But hearing you speak of Ba, hearing how you are willing to give up your world so that he may be safe, is enough for me."

San felt her heart swell a little. Zhou Tai, one of the most feared and revered men in Chinese history, was pleased with her. He had fought pirates and barbarians and all manner of Wei scum (Zhang Fei's words, not her own). Yet he made her feel like a saint simply because she loved his nephew.

"So…may I pass?" she asked, remembering her task suddenly.

He nodded deeply. "It will pain my nephew that you left without speaking to him. I understand your urgency, however." Something like a smile touched the edge of his mouth. "I know that he would try and talk you out of this plan."

"I would have needed you to restrain him," San said jokingly.

"Likely. Oh, and before I forget," he reached under his cloak and pulled out abundle that she had not seen him carrying. "I believe these belong to you."

He unwrapped the cloth to reveal her twin swords. She was overcome with relief. "Why…where…"

"Lu Meng had asked me to look these over. The craftsmanship is remarkable and very similar to other designs I have come across. He suggested that I be the one to return these to you, as it would provide a chance to speak with you."

"But…why do you have these now?"

"I had finished looking them over and was retiring to my room. I noticed your guards sneaking you out and decided to follow. Fortune, its seems, is on your side tonight."

She strapped her weapons to her belt and pulled herself onto her horse. "I just wish that fortune would favor me more often."

He opened her stall and led her horse into the night air. "Fear not, Lady Zhao San," he said. "It has a way of rewarding those who are deserving." He then echoed Sun Yi's parting words to her earlier than night. "I have a feeling that we will meet again."

"Thank you, Lord Zhou Tai."

"No, my lady. I thank you."

San nodded and bowed to him from atop her horse. With one last look at the castle and Tai, she kicked the pony's sides and they rode into the night. Only one tear escaped on the road to Jiang Wei's camp. She forced herself to smile instead, knowing that despite the pain, she had made the right decision.

* * *

She was shaking by the time she made it to Jiang Wei's stronghold. Two torches were visible from the path, floating back and forth in a distinct pattern. They both halted when she came into view. Even though she couldn't see the guards, the lights in their hands marked them from the ground. One of them called out. They exchanged formalities and she was granted entrance. Inside the walls, two more guards stood watch. It was clear from their faces that none of them were expecting her at this hour.

Jiang Wei was immediately summoned. San, already exhausted by the burden she shouldered, felt herself grow more tired as she took in his pale face and the shadows under his eyes. At least she did not have to worry about clouding in his mind. He was sharp as ever as he sent the guards back to their posts and beckoned her inside.

"What has happened?" he asked, bolting the door behind him as they entered his study. She sunk into a chair, covering her face with her hands. San only looked up when light flooded the table and sent shadows sprawling across her fingers. In the light, Wei looked ever worse than she thought. 'San, please explain this."

"What's wrong?" she asked him before she could stop herself.

He regarded her gravely. "You have shown up here early and in the dead of night. Why is that?"

"No, its just…you look sick. Are you ill?"

Despite his pallor, he managed a smirk. "Only ill with worry about these plans. And about you, of course."

"Me?"

"This treaty requires a degree of skill, persuasion and planning that even the most renowned strategists would struggle with it. To send in a child, talented as you may be, into the tiger's lair to work out the details goes against everything I believe. You may not be my daughter, San, but I care for you like one and I would never forgive myself if something happened. Nor, I daresay, would your father. We have been beset with worry from the moment we agreed upon this course of action. It has disrupted my sleep and my thoughts. Now, to find you looking as grave as myself at this hour, before the appointed time, makes my worry grow."

San was stunned. Not once in her entire life had she heard Jiang Wei speak for this long without pause and with such emotion. She could recall him empowering solders and swaying leaders with his words, but she couldn't think of a single moment where he had let loose such a torrent of pent up feelings and concerns.

"I'm sorry," she choked.

Wei took a moment to clear away most of the papers and scrolls on his desk before turning his attention back to her. "San, I need you to tell me what has happened. I can see that you are tired and I can sense both sadness and frustration. In truth, I would like nothing more than to send you to bed and question you in the morning. But this is urgent. You know this. Please tell me."

"I…I failed."

"How so?"

"I let Lu Ba go." She closed her eyes and focused on his face, let his words fill her ears, and remembered how it felt to be in his arms. Focus, he told her in her mind. I will give you strength.

She opened her eyes and relayed her story to Jiang Wei. She told him of her meeting with Sun Jian, how readily most of Wu's elite had accepted her and what they all thought of this alliance with Shu. She spoke of her fight with Ba in front of his family and of the praise she had received. With some hesitation, she told him of Ba's own marriage plans and how he was to be forever connected to Zhou Yu's family. Briefly, she recalled her conversations with Lady Sun Shang Xiang and Sun Yi. Finally, she detailed how she had escaped, her confrontation with Zhou Tai and the compassion she was shown upon her departure.

"So I had to let him go," said. "I had the blessing of his uncle, as well as his thanks. He even returned my weapons. How could I bring Ba back here and live with myself, knowing that Wu had only shown me kindness? They deserved to have him back. I had no right to make him return."

Spent, she looked up at her mentor. Jiang Wei's face gave nothing away. She let him digest her story. Eventually he let out a long breath. San didn't realize he had been holding it for most of the story.

"I am amazed, San. You have shown remarkable courage and fortitude. Not only did you brave Sun Jian's court, but you flourished. Despite being among the enemy, you kept your head on your shoulders and your mind in its right state. And you did a very noble thing in letting young Ba go home to his family.

"But I also fear for you, my dear. You understand, no doubt, the consequences of returning home without your prisoner. I wish I could keep you here, safe from our lord and the punishment he may give to you. Yet I must send you home. Your journey will not be complete until I do so."

She wanted to hang her head and cry. Yes, she had thought about what it would mean to go back to Cheng Du. "If my punishment will keep Ba happy, healthy and safe, then I will bear the burden gladly."

Jiang Wei gave her a tired but genuine smile. "And that is what sets you apart from the others, Lady Zhao. I echo what your friends in Wu have said. You are, indeed, the dragon's jewel. Now come, you must get some rest. I have no doubt that your trials will continue to wear on you until our lord has said his piece."

San nodded and turned to leave. Her hand brushed the pouch at her waist. "Oh, I forgot. This is from Lady Sun Yi, Lu Xun's wife. She didn't tell me its contents but I trust that you will understand them."

He took the scroll from her hands. "Thank you, San. Now go and sleep. Tomorrow will be one of the longest days of your life."

She bowed and stepped out, shutting the door behind her. Before she completely closed it, however, she chanced one more glance at her friend and mentor. The scroll was open in his hands. His expression turned from exhaustion to shock. San allowed herself to smile and left him to his work. Wei's face told her everything she needed to know.

Shu had Wu's response to the arrangement. All that was left now was to return home and complete her journey.

* * *

A/N: Zhou Tai likes to check out weapons at night? No wonder the man can't get a date!

We've finally reached the end, folks! Only one more chapter to go (and possibly an epilogue…I'm not completely sold on what I've written yet). Bucket loads of thanks of Engelchan for the loverly review! Don't forget to leave a review of your own if you liked this chapter. See you all next week for the conclusion._ *happy dance!*_


	24. The Dragon's Jewel

She would not be so easily defeated. She would hold her head up high as she entered her home and greeted her people. She would stand tall as she explained what had happened in Wu to her leader and accept the consequences of her actions. And she certainly would not show fear. This experience had made her stronger. She was sure of it. She had to believe it.

Of course, it was easier said than done. San could feel her insides quaking as she rode up to the gates of Cheng Du alone. Jiang Wei had offered to send some of his guard with her but she declined. Wu had likely discovered by now that she was no longer among them. She feared that Sun Jian or someone from the Lu family would send a party out after her. Jiang Wei would need all the soldiers he could get if that happened. Besides, she had essentially dismissed her only other guard on this trip. She would bear this burden alone.

The guards on the wall opened the gates just enough for her to enter. The people of Cheng Du were going about their business, throwing a few curious glances her way. San's return hadn't been announced so she wasn't surprised that they looked confused. Before anything else, she needed to find her friends and tell them that she was ok. Then she needed to find Lord Liu Bei and account for her actions.

"Well, look who finally decided to show up?" The first part, it seemed, would happen on its own. San turned to see both Zhang Shao and Guan Ping heading her way, weapons in hand. She had probably interrupted a trip to the training yard.

"Ping, Shao, it's good to see you," she said, dismounting. They each clasped each other on their shoulders, completing the circle that had been broken during her absence.

"Where's your little shadow?" Shao asked.

San bit her lower lip. "Back in Wu."

"You left him there?" Ping and Shao exchanged concerned looks as she nodded. "What were you thinking?" asked Ping.

"It's a long story. Where is our lord? I must speak with him straightaway."

Shao rubbed the back of his head. "Well, err, there's been a change of plans since you left."

"I know about Chan's intentions," San said.

"Did Jiang Wei inform you?"

"No, Ping. My father did. He sent a note to Wu along with one from Jiang Wei."

Ping took both of San's hands in his own. She lowered her gaze, unable to look into his eyes. "San, look at me." She relented. His eyes were filled with worry. "I do not know what happened in Wu, but I want you to know that I trust whatever judgment you used. We both know how hard it has been for you these past few days. You know what has transpired here, and you know what is at stake."

She would have been reduced to tears had she not shed so many already. "Thank you, Ping. You too, Shao."

"Humph. Like we'd let Chan have you without a fight. We didn't let Ba off the hook so easily either."

"Where is Chan?"

"With all of our fathers. San, you've come at both the best time and the worst time," Ping said.

"You mean…'

"Yep." Shao nodded towards the throne room. "They're all in there right now, trying to figure out what to do with this arranged marriage crap and Lu Ba's servitude."

Be strong, San. Ba's voice echoed in her head. She took a deep breath. "I need to do this now. If I delay, my punishment will only be worse. They need to be made aware of the change in plans."

"Then let us walk with you." Ping released one of her hands so that Shao could take it. "We are bound by friendship and kinship, and we go together as one."

San nodded. _And so begins the hardest part of my trial_, she said to herself. _I must prove myself. I am almost there_.

People were stopping to watch the three of them as they made their way towards the castle. San couldn't tell what they were saying, but she knew that there were already plenty of rumors surrounding her. She did her best to ignore them. She needed to focus on the task at hand. Her mission would not be complete until she had told her lord everything.

Her heart threatened to leap from her chest as they reached the door. Ping raised his fist and pounded on it three times. A servant poked his head through. When he realized who it was, his eyes nearly popped out of his head. He disappeared only to reappear a few seconds later, throwing the door open. Both boys gave San's hands an encouraging squeeze and let go. _This is it. Be strong. You are the dragon's jewel, a warrior unparalleled_.

It was like walking into the tiger's den all over again. Lord Liu Bei was seated on his throne with Liu Chan to his right. Both of his sworn brothers, Guan Yu and Zhang Fei, were standing on the floor opposite them. Zhao Yun was in between them. Zhuge Liang was standing on the first step to the throne, far enough apart from the others that he looked out of place. A handful of servants and other generals were off to the side. They had apparently been in the middle of a fierce debate. Now there was only silence as the trio walked towards them.

San stopped just a few paces away from her father. She could see a million thoughts pass across his eyes, all of them overshadowed by the desire to run forward and take his daughter in his arms. Guan Yu and Zhang Fei eyed her curiously, but nodded in acknowledgement of her presence. Both of their sons stood a few feet behind her.

Liu Bei stood but kept his grip on the sides of his chair. "Lady Zhao San. You have finally returned to us. This is quite unexpected."

"Yes, my lord." She winced. Her voice was like that of a little girl, not a famed soldier. "And I have much to discuss with you. I apologize for my rudeness in interrupting your council, but I feel that this is urgent."

"I understand." He nodded to the others, who began to back away. But her two friends did not move. "Guan Ping, Zhang Shao, I must ask you to leave us for a moment," he said to them.

Instead, both of them stepped forward until they were even with San. "With all due respect, my lord," Ping said, "we have been as much a part of this as San. I request that the both of us remain for this discussion. Each of us would like to bear witness to things that I am sure Lady Zhao San would like to tell you. If it would help," he made a gesture to the sides of the room, "we will step back and allow her to tell her tale without interruption. I am not entirely comfortable letting her opinions be the only ones heard, however."

"Nor do I, my lord," echoed Shao.

"This is…most unusual, soldiers." He turned to Zhuge Liang, who gave a deep nod and backed away even further. "Very well. Lady Zhao, if you would please step forward and give your accounts. Your friends will have an opportunity to speak their minds when you are finished."

She turned to Ping to thank him, but he had already moved to the side of the room. Even under his father's shadow, he was a striking figure. Shao, too, was imposing as he stood next to his father.

Her eyes first sought Zhao Yun. He had not moved an inch from his spot. It was as if he didn't know what to do. She offered him a small smile, as if to reassure him, before stepping forward to address Liu Bei.

"San," she heard him whisper as she passed him. She could tell that all of his hard earned composure was ready to crumble. "Where is Lu Ba? What has happened?"

"In time, father," she said, hushed. "I promise that whatever I keep from our lord, I will share with you later. Do not worry about Ba. He is safe."

Zhao Yun opened his mouth to say something but halted. Instead, he bowed to her and stepped back. He didn't stray too far, however. It warmed her heart to know that no matter what kind of journey she was on, he would never be too far away to offer his support.

For a brief second, she caught Liu Chan's expression. He was smug, confident and very much pleased with himself at the moment. It tugged at her heart a little bit. If she hadn't known the reason for his current state, she would have very much admired the way he was carrying himself. Sitting next to his father, looking very regal and composed, he fulfilled the role of the warlord's son, the future leader of an entire kingdom. It made her sad, more than anything. Perhaps if he had acted like this sooner, under different circumstances, she would feel differently about him and the way things played out.

_I can't brood over this. I have a job to do_. She took a breath, cleared her head, and began her story.

For half of an hour, she held the entire room entranced with her story. She told them the same tale that she had relayed to Jiang Wei earlier, making sure to include the marriage plans currently underway in Wu and the negotiations that Lu Xun had been concocting for both of their kingdoms. She detailed the actions of each member of the household, making sure to express Lady Sun Shang Xiang's role the most vividly. As she ended her story, she laid out the plan that Sun Yi had come up with to get her out of Wu safely while keeping Lu Ba and his family unaware.

For a long while, the room was silent. Liu Bei seemed torn between confusion and another emotion that she couldn't make out. Zhao Yun's concern had given way to relief. Although she couldn't see them, she was sure that both of her friends were looking on with admiration and mentally giving her support.

It was Liu Chan, ironically, who eventually broke the silence. "So you were a traitor to your own kingdom then. You let a prisoner walk free when you had no right, and you've returned without any proof of what went on during your stay."

"You would doubt my word?" she asked, incredulous.

"You have not given me any reason to accept it, Lady Zhao." Chan was standing now, his carefully placed composure in danger of shattering. She could see him shaking from where she was. "Your mission was to negotiate a treaty between Shu and Wu. Instead, you mingle with the enemy and release one of our most dangerous prisoners back to his people. You have likely incited war!"

San took a step forward, defensive. "My mission was to deliver a message from one strategist to another and then return the favor. While I was there, I was to keep an eye out for anything suspicious, as any sane person would do when in enemy territory."

"That does not forgive the fact that Lu Ba, who was to be a bargaining tool for Shu, is now safely holed up in Wu and you are the only one to blame."

The retort was right there on the tip of her tongue, but she held it back. It was not her place to point out that Chan was the sole reason for this turn of events. In front of his father and Shu's most powerful generals, such a remark would only get her head cut off. "Yes, I am to blame for letting him go. But it was not our place to keep him. We knew the risk in holding him prisoner instead of killing him with the others. We knew the risk in letting him return to Wu with me. I weighed each decision I made carefully and found that letting him remain there was the only right thing to do."

"I see no evidence that you made any decisions with your head," Chan snapped.

"And I see no reason to try and convince you otherwise." San squared her shoulders and looked her enemy straight in the eye. "You have become blinded with obsession and hardened by hatred. If you will not try and look past it, then why should I waste my energy trying to help you?"

The room was alive with whispers. She had openly criticized the heir to the Shu throne. Yet she felt relieved, at peace with herself. She had accounted for herself and would now accept her punishment. Deep down, she knew that despite Chan's words, those who were most important to her believed the tale. She had done it.

Liu Bei stood again and raised his hands to quiet the crowd. "Lady Zhao San, I am…torn…unsure of what to make of this. While I commend you for your bravery and applaud your sense of justice, you know that to willingly aid in the escape of a prisoner is treason."

"Yes, my lord. As I said, I weighed each decision carefully. I knew what the consequences would be if I allowed Lu Ba to have his freedom. Justice has been done for the raid. But right now, each kingdom needs to focus on its own affairs. Shu is dealing with inner turmoil. So is Wu. My departure has allowed them to focus on the problems that need to be fixed and has given them back one of the tools they needed. With my return, we can do the same here."

She waited for him to give his sentence. Instead, he walked down the steps of his throne until he was just a few feet away from her. She instinctively sunk into a bow, kneeling before him. "I would give much," he said in little more than a whisper, "to know what causes the members of the Zhao family to act as they do. I can do nothing but stand here in awe each time one of you returns from a mission."

"…my lord?" San looked up, confused.

"Every instinct in me says that I should let you go, pardon you for this transgression and return to the matters at hand. But you are as honorable as your father. You know that I must punish you."

"I would bear it gladly, knowing that I have saved a life and served my kingdom."

"You truly are a treasure, my lady." He took a step back and spoke again, this time for the entire hall to hear. "A sound lashing for allowing the prisoner to escape. After this is over, I do not want to hear about what has happened again from anyone. Am I clear?"

Two soldiers came forward and took San's arms. Liu Bei waved them off. "You will accompany her without handling her. She will not run away." They nodded and escorted her out of the room. But as she left, she managed to catch her lord asking her friends for their accounts and telling his son to leave the room at once.

* * *

True to their word, Guan Ping and Zhang Shao stood before Lord Liu Bei and told him about Lu Ba's stay in Shu. They informed him of the plan to remove him from Cheng Du for his own safety, how he had brought and protected the letter to Jiang Wei, and how he had always shown the two of them nothing but kindness and admiration. They left out Liu Chan's assault on him, although San never found out how they dodged that point. They also spent a great deal of time convincing Liu Bei that she was not the right match for Chan after the boy had left the room. Both of them echoed their fathers' points and agreed that Xing Cai would compliment him much better.

San wished that she had been there to listen to them speak. But after the guards had administered thirty lashes to her back, they returned her to her room for the remainder of the day. One of her family's servants had recounted what had happened when she came to tend to her wounds. San wanted to laugh, as the serving woman had, but found that she had no room for it. Her entire being was taken up with grief.

Now that her journey had ended, she allowed herself to let the despair back in. The true consequences had finally sunk in. Ba was gone, likely to be married soon to another woman while she was holed up in Shu. Despite what Sun Yi had said, the odds of seeing her new friend were near impossible. There was still a chance that she would be forced into marriage with Liu Chan. On top of all that, none of her family members had come to see her since she was led away from the throne room.

She tried to remind herself of the good things. Even with her back full of scars, she had her health. Her friends would not abandon her. The servants and guards that she had met all treated her with reverence that she'd never had before. Her status as a warrior had gone mostly unchallenged. Most of all, she had discovered new abilities within herself - to be able to judge one based on deeds instead of loyalty and to be able to love unconditionally.

For several long hours, she struggled to focus on the good instead of the bad. Tears flowed silently as she thought about Lu Ba and what he was doing at that moment. She would have given much to tell him why she did what she did. She felt like she had betrayed him, more than her own kingdom. She could not find a way to accept that he might nor forgive her.

The door opened behind her but she didn't stir from the bed. It was probably another servant.

"San?"

The voice behind her was familiar. Ignoring the headache, she sat up quickly and turned around. Zhao Yun was standing in the shadows. His face was hidden, but his voice cracked like he had been in as much pain as her. "Father?"

He moved silently to her bedside. Her own composure failed as she looked at him. Without a word, he scooped her up and cradled her in his arms as she sobbed. Her body shook. He held her firm, resting his head on top of hers as she soaked his clothing. What had taken him so long to come? Was he upset with her? Angry? Afraid? How many more tears could she shed until she was as dry as the desert?

San started to hiccup as she gasped for breath, unable to control herself. Zhao Yun stroked her arm, careful of the fresh scars on her back. "Daughter, I am sorry you had to endure this."

"Father…I…"

"Ssh, do not trouble yourself. You have been forced to speak about much today. Now it is my turn. You have shown bravery beyond anything I have see these past days. You have shouldered the burden of ten grown men and found yourself stronger than that. Your loyalty to your people and yourself shine brighter than any torch in the castle or any star in the sky. I could not ask for anyone better to call my family. You truly are a legend, San."

"But I…I failed…"

"No, daughter. You succeeded in ways that I did not think were possible. Two kingdoms have been granted rest and given new solutions to their problems. Two prized soldiers were returned home to their families. Two stories will be spread throughout China to give people hope and a fighting chance."

"Father…"

Zhao Yun adjusted to allow her more breathing room. "I know there is a single question on your mind, San. Ask it."

"Why…why would you ask me to kill him?"

"Your desire to become a legend has plagued most of your life. From the time you were a little girl that is all you ever wanted. Other things in life that are just as important were likely to pass right by you. San, your mother and I made sacrifices to become what we are. You needed to learn this for yourself."

"But you two found each other in the end. I've lost Ba forever."

"I thought the same thing about your mother when I was lying in my earthen prison. But she came for me. I believe Ba will do the same. You will see him again."

San continued to sob. Her father would never fully understand the pain she felt. If she did see Ba again, it would be on the field of battle. There would be no second chances to spare each other's life. Even if she was that lucky, he would likely hate her for what she did in abandoning him. She would have no forgiveness. The pain on her back was a testament to that.

"Daughter, listen to me." Yun continued to cradle her in his arms, his soothing voice easing the tears just a little. "Asking you to kill Lu Ba was the only way I could think of to break your obsession. If you had killed him, Shu would have called you a hero, a woman who overcame the lusts of the body to destroy the enemy and crush the kingdom of Wu. It would also have likely led to war. But if you let him go, you would realized that being with the one you love is a far more wonderful feeling than pride."

"And now I have neither."

"For now, maybe. I believe that once this has settled, you will have fully earned the legend status you so crave. You have emerged from this stronger, San. That much is clear. You have scars, but you will live to fight another day."

"I don't want to fight anymore," she whispered. 'You and mother have always told me to follow my heart. It was wrong."

Zhao Yun shook his head. "I do not believe that for a second. Someday you will see this the way I do."

She let his words sink in as her tears eased to a trickle. A thought struck her. "Father, why were you so lenient to Ba when he was here? You risked becoming a traitor to your lord and to your people when you allowed him such freedom."

A small chuckle escaped his lips. "I could see what he meant to you long before either of you could. Li noticed it as well. We decided together that this was something you needed to handle. So we stepped back and gave you the reigns."

"A fine job I did ," San muttered. "But what about Lord Liu Bei?"

He moved back a little, and San looked up at her father's face. Tear marks stained his own cheeks. He had been shedding them as well, silently, as he watched his daughter in pain. "When a man meets a leader that changes is life, he will do anything for him to try and repay them for such kindness. When a man has a family, his life changes again. Blood carries a stronger obligation than loyalty."

"But…what if Liu Bei had punished you for what you did?"

"I have been bearing that punishment ever since you left, worried that you might not ever return. When you were escorted from the room, Liu Bei forced me to remain with him as further punishment. I was not allowed to see you."

San forced back more tears. How cruel! "Why…"

"He knew I would also bear punishment gladly, as you did, knowing that I did everything I could to protect my family. Out lord understands this as well. He, too, is a father and looks to help his children. And that is where we came to an understanding."

Zhao Yun continued to hold her until her crying ceased and she was able to breathe. Once she was calm, he set her back on the bed but kept one hand over hers. "Father, about Liu Chan's intentions…"

For the first time since the ordeal had started, he smiled at her. "There is no need to worry, daughter. Your willingness to accept punishment for your actions worked in our favor on that matter. Liu Chan would be a fool to wed someone who is marked as a traitor, even if only the inner circle here is aware of that. He will marry Xing Cai as planned."

It was a small victory, but it was enough to ease some of the grief that clouded her heart. Another thought struck her. "Where is mother? And the twins?"

"She is in her garden, dealing with her own heartache. She, too, was not allowed to come and see you after you returned. Nor were your brothers. I believe they are hunting down Guan Ping and Zhang Shao to figure out what happened. Perhaps we should go and relieve your mother of her burden. We will find your brothers later. Can you stand?" San nodded and let him help her to her feet.

She knew, deep down, that it would take a long time to recover from this pain. As she walked to the garden with her father, she knew that she would not have to bear it alone either. Zhao Yun was right. Lives had been saved, kingdoms had been granted rest, and she had been instrumental in all of it. Perhaps the truth of what happened on her journey would always be a little skewed. No one besides her knew what exactly happened. But as Mei Li stood from beneath her tree and ran like a madwoman to embrace her daughter, San knew that it didn't really matter.

It was all a part of the legend she had made for herself. One that she could not - and would not - change for anything.

* * *

A/N: And so San's journey has finally come to an end. She's emotionally drained, mentally scarred and doesn't want to fight anymore. Welcome to adulthood! Laughing out loud aside, I'd say out heroine has grown up quite a bit in the process. And don't worry, I won't leave you guys hanging. There's an epilogue in the editing stage that should be up by next week. On behalf of San, Lu Ba and the kingdoms of Wu and Shu, thanks for joining us on this journey.

Also, thanks to Engelchan for the heartfelt review. I promise better things are coming!


	25. Return

_**Warning: This chapter is long and oozes nothing but sap.**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Aww come on! What a whimpy throw!" Zhang Shao leaned against his spear, taunting his friends on the field. "And you call yourself a warrior? Man up! Whoa!" He abruptly threw his weapon up over his head as one of them brought their sword dangerously close to his face.

Zhao San laughed. "I would if I had the parts!" She swung her other sword around and sent him on the defensive. Shao laughed and lunged back with his spear. They fought, backed away, regrouped and threw themselves back into the action. It was just like old times, sparring and taking verbal jabs at each other.

"Don't forget me!" Ping shouted as he rolled between them. They flowed effortlessly into their usual pattern, attacking and dodging with precision that even seasoned soldiers found difficult. It felt good for San to get back into this kind of a rhythm.

A horn sounded in the distance and halted their practice. "That's Liu Bei's horn," Ping said. "I wonder if Zhuge Liang and Jiang Wei have finally finished whatever plan they were working on."

"I'm glad Wei's home," said San. "I worried about what might happen to him after…"

Shao smacked her shoulder. "Yeah we know. C'mon, let's see what's going on in the castle."

The trio fell into place with the other soldiers, also answering the call. San's heart skipped a beat. Jiang Wei had returned home only a few days ago. She had sought him out almost immediately and demanded to know what happened with Wu and with Sun Yi's letter. He had assured her that no harm had come to him, as no one knew where he was holed up and Lu Ba couldn't remember where he and San had traveled from when they entered Wu. He did tell her that Wu had been working on their own problems in addition to the peace treaty, hinting that things were going quite well. She hoped that this announcement would have something to do with it. Almost a year had passed since she left Wu. She was itching for information on the people who had come to be her friends.

The courtyard was already packed with people. The three of them managed to worm their way towards the front. Liu Bei, flanked by his strategists, raised his hands to quiet the crowd. "My people, this is a glorious day indeed. As you know, Lord Jiang Wei has been working tirelessly this past year to cement a treaty with the Wu kingdom. We will finally have peace!"

The crowd cheered. Some of the people started jumping up and down wildly. San hugged her friends, who were grinning madly. A treaty! Finally, it had happened! This was truly something to be thankful for. She wondered what they had finally decided.

Liu Bei raised his hands again. "Yes, this is indeed a cause for celebration. The signing will take place in just a few days, as both kingdoms are eager to put past transgressions behind us. Both of my brothers will stay in Cheng Du while I am away, as will my son. My people, let us welcome in this new time of peace!"

The cheering resumed. San noticed Jiang Wei looking at them and beckoning them forward. The trio followed him up the steps. "Do you think he means for us to go with Liu Bei?" Ping asked.

"I don't know," San answered. She did not want to get her hopes up if that was the case. For one year, she had been forced to reduce her friends in Wu to memories. She refused to succumb to despair if she were not allowed to accompany the delegation.

Jiang Wei said nothing as he led them to the meeting room. Inside was just as chaotic as the streets had been. The five Tiger generals were seated at the table with Liu Bei, but many others were scattered around the room in their own discussions. Jiang Wei motioned for the three of them to join those in the center around the table.

"Alright, we can begin," Liu Bei said after everyone had quieted. "Men, we must plan this very carefully. Zhuge Liang, Jiang Wei, what do you suggest for this journey into Wu?"

"I feel that leaving Guan Yu and Zhang Fei behind will be sufficient protection, my lord," Jiang Wei said. "If you would feel more comfortable, one of us will also remain behind." He gestured towards Zhuge Liang.

The Sleeping Dragon stood. "Perhaps it would be in our best interest if I remained in Cheng Du. The strategists of Wu are rather hostile towards me. Jiang Wei, these negotiations have been your pride from the very beginning. I think it would be best if you journeyed with our lord."

"I agree," he said.

"Very well. Zhao Yun has also offered to accompany me into Wu, but one guard is hardly enough for this delegation. Any suggestions?"

San willed her hand to stay in her lap. What she wouldn't give to be able to go back to Wu! The scars on her back and the memories of what it took to get her out of Wu in the first place were not so easily forgotten however, and so she kept her hands down.

Jiang Wei scanned the room. "I have a few suggestions, if you are prepared to hear my reasoning behind them." Liu Bei nodded. "I have spoken with Zhao Yun and Lady Mei Li at length about this situation, and I believe the entire Zhao family should act as guards for your lordship. Lady Mei Li has expressed a desire to travel, and I believe the experience would be good for the boys." His eyes slide over to her. "As for Lady Zhao San, she has knowledge of the territory and could act as a guide alongside myself."

The other generals began to whisper amongst themselves. San was rooted to her seat. Was he really suggesting this?

"What about San's safety?" Ma Chao asked. "Would members of Wu likely attack her? I cannot believe that every person she came into contact with was friendly."

"To that, I suggest that Guan Ping and Zhang Shao go with her. They will remain by her side, and they played enough of a role on her last journey to have earned a spot among the guard. Lord Ma Chao, if you are concerned, perhaps you should go as well."

"I would welcome the chance," he answered. He turned to Zhao Yun, who was seated next to him. "Do you think we will need our entire companies?"

"No. I feel that half of them would suffice," the Little Dragon answered.

Jiang Wei nodded. "Lord Liu Bei, do you wish for more generals in your company? I am ready to make other suggestions."

He thought about it a moment. San held her breath. She was not convinced that this was all really happening right now. "No, I think that those you have suggested will do fine. We are on a peace mission, after all. The less threatening we appear, the more likely Wu will be to allow us safe passage to and from their lands." He looked around the room. "If we are all in agreement then, go and prepare yourselves. We leave first thing tomorrow and our journey will take a few days. I thank you all for your support during these times."

The meeting was over, but San couldn't move. This…this wasn't real. She would wake up in a moment and find that it was light outside and it was time to train and that she had to be careful because the twins may have set a trap…

"Ouch!" she yelped. Shao had pinched her arm hard in an attempt to snap her out of it. "What was that for?"

"Are you going to come with us, or are you gonna sit here all day in shock?"

Ping nudged her arm. "He's right. We have a journey to plan. And you need to start remembering details about Wu if you expect to lead us."

Jiang Wei came up behind them. "I have no doubt that Zhao San will remember the path to take." He gave her a small smile before disappearing out of the room.

Wu. She was going to Wu. Not to fight, not to kill, but to bring the peace she had tried to bring before. And that meant…

"Oh jeez, snap out of it, San!" Shao said. "Lu Ba's going to wonder what happened to you over the past year if you keep staring at nothing!"

* * *

San had expected a lot of things during the preparation and journey to Wu. She had expected the Shu delegation to eye her suspiciously, but they merely wished her luck as they bid her farewell. She expected to ride in the back with the rest of her family, but Liu Bei insisted that she stay in the front beside Jiang Wei to lead the group. She expected to feel elated at the thought of seeing her friends again, but all she could feel was nervousness.

Most of all, she expected to be greeted at the gates by an angry group of soldiers, displeased with the Shu intrusion and disgusted that she would return after she had fled. Instead, they were greeted by Lu Xun and Sun Quan with open arms and smiling faces.

As the group traveled towards the castle, San found herself riding next to Lu Xun. His aura burned as hot as ever, and she suddenly felt very uncomfortable. "My Lord Lu Xun," she managed to say after a moment. "I am glad that we were able to meet again under more pleasant circumstances."

"As am I, Lady Zhao." His smile bore no animosity, no hatred towards her at all. "I am sorry that you could not stay with us a little longer the first time, but I understand why you had to depart as you did."

"Sun Yi told you about her plan."

"I am very fortunate to have married a woman who rivals me in wit and strategy. She told me some of your ordeal. The rest, I guessed. It was a very noble act on your part."

"Thank you, my lord."

"It is I who should be thanking you. Without your help, this treaty may not have come to fruition."

She never got the chance to ask how that could have been. The group entered Wu to a crowd as boisterous as that of Shu. The people were not only welcoming their generals but welcoming the people of Shu as well. A few of them, San noticed, were pointing at her, no doubt asking what she could be doing among the delegation.

Sun Jian was standing on the steps to the castle, Sun Ce to his right and Zhou Yu to his left. Both of their wives were on either side of them. They, too, were smiling as the Shu members dismounted and walked towards them. San hung back with her family as Lu Xun, Sun Quan and Liu Bei met Sun Jian at the base of the stairs. The two leaders exchanged words and shook hands.

"I trust that there were no incidents during your journey," Sun Jian said, addressing the rest of the group. His eyes lingered on San for a moment before continuing onward. "I insist on some rest and refreshment before we sign this treaty. This excitement will tire us all out before we can so much as bring out the paper and ink."

"That would be most welcome," Liu Bei responded.

"Very well. I shall have my men escort your soldiers to places where they can rest. And I have no doubt that several of your members would like to speak to some of my household."

San watched the groups disband, with Wu soldiers and servants showing her people around the courtyard and into the castle. Jiang Wei and Lu Xun disappeared into the crowd, no doubt working on the final parts of the treaty. Ma Chao followed Liu Bei into the castle as his personal guard. Zhao Yun, Mei Li and the twins had vanished.

"Well, where to?" Shao asked San. "You know your way around here."

One of the serving women hurried over and bowed to them. "Lady Zhao San, the room you had before has been prepared for you. The adjacent room has been readied for your guards."

"Thank you," San answered. She recognized her as one of Sun Shang Xiang's servants. "Is it alright to wander around a little?"

"Of course." The woman bowed again and hurried off.

Ping was still taking everything in. "Curious…this place is so similar to Cheng Du that I would have thought we were home, were it not for all the red."

"Yet another example of how similar our two kingdoms are." San turned to find Sun Yi standing behind them. She had not changed a bit since she had last seen her. But the look in her eyes was no longer one of curiosity. It was one of longing. "Lady Zhao San, you have been missed greatly."

"Lady Sun Yi." The two women bowed to each other, laughed and embraced. San had missed her friend, but she hadn't realized the extent of it until they had come together again. They broke apart with twin smiles. "Your husband said he was pleased with the escape plan."

"Well, he would be a fool to not assume that I would learn a trick or two from him." She turned to San's friends. "Your guards? Or your trusted friends from home?"

Zhang Shao slipped into a well practiced bow. "Zhang Shao, son of Zhang Fei. I am very pleased to meet you, my lady."

"As am I, Guan Ping, adopted son of Guan Yu. We have heard much about you, Lady Sun Yi."

She bowed in return. "I wish San could have stayed with us longer so I could have said the same about you."

"Shall we leave the two of you alone?" Ping asked.

"No, I would actually like for you to join me. I have an errand to run, and I believe that you three would make the perfect companions. This will also be my chance to learn more about you gentlemen. Anyone who is a loyal friend of San is a friend of mine."

Shao grinned. "We would be honored."

The four of them walked through the courtyard. Yi talked as if San had never left, updating her on Wu's doings and guessing what might be hidden in the treaty. She questioned Ping and Shao about what it was like in Shu and how things had progressed since San returned home. San could feel some of her nervousness abating. Already she had been welcomed back like a long lost member of Wu. It was heartening to know that not everyone hated her for what she had done.

It took her a while to realize that they were heading for the gardens. Yi stopped suddenly, her head tilted to the side, listening for something. "Yi? Is something wrong?" San asked.

"Hmm? No, nothing is wrong. Something is, in fact, very right. I believe I just heard Lady Sun Shang Xiang's entourage walking down the stone pathway. Shall we investigate?"

"Lady Sun Yi, your voice suggests something rather devious," Ping said.

She smiled and batted her eyelashes at him. "My dear Guan Ping, I would never dream of such behavior." She and San led the boys down one of the side paths until they reached the hedges that surrounded the middle part of the garden. Lady Sun's serving women were gone, but she had remained on a bench in the center. Standing at the entrance was Liu Bei.

They hid themselves in the bushes to watch. Liu Bei hovered, unsure of what to do yet wanting very badly to go inside. Shang Xiang was staring at him, struggling with the very same dilemma. "Why doesn't one of them move?" San whispered.

"How do you plan something like this?" Shao asked in return. "He had to have known that he would meet her here at some point. You know how he gets. Every spring, he gets all emotional."

"Their first meeting," said Ping under his breath.

"She will make the first move. She wants this more than anything."

Sun Yi nodded. "I agree, San."

A few tense seconds later, Shang Xiang stood and walked over to Liu Bei. He remained where he was, petrified. She took one of his hands and gently guided him to the bench. He sat next to her, still unsure of himself. They watched as Shang Xiang took the final leap and leaned against his shoulder. He tensed, then relaxed, putting an arm around her shoulders. San could see their lips moving as they spoke to each other. None of them could make out what was being said.

Shao leaned back onto the grass and pretended to wipe a tear from his eye. "Ah, one happy reunion down, a million more to go. I didn't think that would ever happen."

Sun Yi stood and dusted herself off. "Their love runs deep. Something like that never fully disappears, even under circumstances such as theirs." She looked back down the path that they had been on. "Shall we keep going? My errand is not yet complete."

They resumed their journey, talking about what would happen now that Liu Bei and Shang Xiang were together in the garden and clearly still in love. They were undecided about whether or not Sun Jian would let his daughter return to Shu to live with her husband. San's own mind would not remain quiet. There was still one question she was dying to know but hadn't found the courage to ask. They had to know…surely someone here must know what had happened to him.

She was so wrapped up in thought that she almost ran into a tree. Sun Yi pulled her back before she could break her nose. "Ah, here we are." She handed San a note that she had been holding. "These are instructions that I was given."

San opened the paper and scanned its contents. _Meet me under the tree when you get here_. She recognized the handwriting. Her heart beat faster. Why had he asked Sun Yi to meet him here? And how did she know that this was his mother's tree? "Yi…?"

"My errand is complete. Perhaps you will allow me the use of your guards, Lady Zhao? I would be happy to show them to their rooms and send for them once we are ready to sign the treaty. And do not worry, my own guards are nearby. I will make sure it does not seem improper."

San could only nod. Sun Yi and her friends disappeared back through the garden as she sunk onto the bench. Memories came flooding back. Surely…there was no way this note was meant for her. And yet there was no mistaking it. When would he come? How would he know that she was here? Would he be angry or happy? How would he…

"San?" Her heart dropped into her stomach. That voice…it was the one that had plagued her dreams and haunted her thoughts for over a year. It was the one that she had wished over and over, every moment of every day, to hear again. And it was close. So close that she knew which direction to turn if she wanted to hear it again. Willing herself to remain calm, she stood and turned around.

Like Yi, he had remained unchanged in the year since she had seen him. His long hair was down past his shoulders, a hint of stubble covered his chin, and his eyes were bright as ever. He wore the same kimono she had seen him in before she left, the one he had been wearing the night he professed his love for her. The heaviness in her heart lifted as she looked at him.

He walked forward until they were only a step apart. They stared at each other, just like Liu Bei and Shang Xiang had before. She remembered her own words. _She will make the first move_. So she took that step, closed the gap and threw her arms around him. His own immediately rose to hold her close. The embrace made her feel complete, as if she had been missing something this whole time. She had spent the past year convincing herself to move on. She realized now that she never would. If she was forced to leave him again, it would destroy her. Lu Ba was the missing piece of her soul and now that she was whole again, she would never be able to let him go.

Something occurred to her and she abruptly backed away. "Ba, I'm sorry. Zhou Ying is probably…"

"She is up north, where she's been for six months now." His voice cracked. San could see that he was struggling just as much as she was.

"But…your marriage…"

"It never happened. Shall we sit down? I'm sure there is much that we need to discuss."

He took her hand and led her back to the bench. Warmth filled her cheeks as he sat next to her, their knees touching, her hands grasped in his. They each took a minute to compose themselves. "So," San said, "Zhou Ying is north?"

"Yes. I realized after you left that it would be a poor decision to marry her, even though I was ready to make her and our families happy. I told my father that it would be unfair to spend my days with her only…only to see your face every time I looked at her. I confided as much to Ying. She was hurt, inconsolable. But her father understood. She wed the son of a cousin to the Sun family and moved up north. By all accounts, she is doing well."

"Ba, I'm sorry that I disrupted your wedding plans. I feel bad for Ying."

"San, you risked everything for me. I know what was in those letters. Both Lu Xun and Sun Yi told me as much. No, they didn't read them," he said as he read her expression. "They guessed part of it and Jiang Wei confirmed the rest of it."

"I couldn't bring you back to Shu only for you to die."

He drew in a ragged breath. "A part of me died the moment I found out you were gone and what you were returning home to." San could picture it perfectly in her mind as he told her what had happened. Ba running down the stairs, knowing something had happened. Zhou Tai meeting his nephew on the stairs to tell him that she was gone. Lu Xun discovering what she had done and discussing what to do with his wife. Sun Yi explaining her actions to the Lu family and her husband.

"I'm sorry, Ba," San said when he finished. "All I wanted was for you to be with your family again. I couldn't see any other way."

"Tell me that Chan has not laid his hands on you." His voice was full of contempt, and the statement shocked her. "It has consumed my thoughts for almost a year. As soon as Lu Xun told me what was likely to happen to you, I nearly ran off after you. I…I'll never forgive myself if he's claimed you for himself."

San shook her head. "He married Xing Cai, as was originally planned. After Liu Bei whipped me, there was no way he could marry someone who was marked as a traitor."

"He what?" Ba's eyes were full of malice. "Liu Bei would dare harm you after all that you did for our kingdoms?"

"Be, please understand." Curse these tears, she thought. They must not spill over. "It was the only way to force Chan to give up his intentions. And no one beyond Liu Bei's closest friends knows about it."

"Its just…I cannot fathom why you would go through all of that just to make sure I was safe. I don't deserve-"

"Stop right there. You deserve to be with your family and to be safe just as much as everyone else in the world. I told you that I loved you. That has not changed. It was because of that love that I made the decisions leading to all of this. All I want, Ba, is to know that you forgive me." There, she had said it. She had asked the question she so desperately needed an answer to.

In an instant, Ba enveloped her in a strong embrace. "There is nothing to forgive, San. I should be the one asking for forgiveness. I let you wander into the dragon's mouth to be devoured and did nothing to stop you."

"I wouldn't have let you stop me anyway. It was something I needed to do."

"I can't help it. I love you, San. I wish I could take back what happened to you, that I could heal your scars and take away the hurt."

She smiled against his chest. "You already have."

A horn sounded in the distance. The broke apart, grinning madly at each other. "I guess the signing is about to begin," Ba said. "Would you accompany me to the meeting room, Lady Zhao San?"

She slipped her arm through his. "I would be honored, Lord Lu Ba."

* * *

It was not quite like the last time she had entered Sun Jian's hall. All eyes turned to them as they walked through the door and the whispering began immediately, but the tone had changed. Gone were the glares and the curses that had been sent her way before. They had been replaced with sighs and questions about what would happen to them next. They only grew louder as San and Ba parted, each going to sit with their families on opposite sides of the room. Zhao Yun and Mei Li said nothing as their daughter sat between them. Tong and Guang wasted no time in making kissing faces at her from across the table.

Once the last of the council members had entered the hall, Sun Jian stood to signal the beginning of the signing. "My friends, this is a glorious time indeed, the uniting of two kingdoms under a promise of peace. Lu Xun, Jiang Wei, please lay out the plan so that we may place our marks on it and begin a new era in China." Liu Bei, sitting on his right, nodded in agreement.

The two strategists stepped forward. Lu Xun placed a scroll on the table in front of both leaders. "My lords, our kingdoms share many things in common. Our territories are vast and our resources many. The lands are as rich in goods as they are in people. Our leaders instill loyalty and prove themselves worthy of our respect and trust. Even our goals mirror each other - a wish for unity and peace for ourselves and our people."

Jiang Wei bowed to Liu Bei and Sun Jian. "Our kingdoms are also rich in legends. Each of you commands warriors whose deeds are known throughout the land. On our own, we are each famed for having such talent among us. But when we share a legend, it gives our enemies cause to fear us. Warriors who stand united, no matter where they are from, go a long way in proving that we are more powerful when we work together."

"You propose a marriage then," said Sun Jian.

"We do," Lu Xun answered. "But this is not to be just any marriage. We will be bringing together two famed soldiers, one from each of our kingdoms. Part of their stories have already been laid in the history books. We believe that once the rest of it is written, the legend will give a warning to all who wish to oppose us."

"Each of their stories came together for a brief moment," Jiang Wei said. "To outsiders, it speaks of the strength of our kingdoms of Shu and Wu. We did not directly play a part in this legend, and yet those outside of us see this story otherwise. We believe that this match will do more than unite our kingdoms as allies. It will serve as a beacon of hope to others who are struggling in this time of chaos. It will be a guiding light to those who share our goals but cannot find ways to achieve them. We will become a part of the legend itself and go down in history as the two kingdoms who tamed the strife in China by first taming the strife within."

Liu Bei and Sun Jian both nodded. "It seems we are in agreement," Jian said. "Who are these two famed warriors that you have chosen to cement this treaty?"

The two strategists turned around and beckoned towards the crowd. San's heart beat madly as Zhao Yun stood from the table and made his way towards the front of the room. Lu Meng had done the same at his table. Mei Li put a cool hand on the back of her daughter's neck to try and calm her.

The generals bowed to their leaders. "My lords," Lu Meng said, "we have discussed this situation at length, and we are both in agreement that our children should join in marriage to mark this treaty."

"Zhao Yun?" Liu Bei turned to his friend.

"I echo Lord Lu's words," he answered. "I can think of no one better for my child to wed and no better place for her to flourish as she has under my care." He glanced back towards the table. "Zhao San, would you join me, please?"

"Lu Ba, would you do the same?" Lu Meng asked.

San willed her jelly filled legs to move as she walked towards her father's outstretched arm. Yun stood behind her as she tried to relax. Not even in her wildest dreams did she imagine this would happen. Her father placed a hand on her shoulder to give her strength and support. Lu Meng did the same for Ba on her right.

"My children," Jiang Wei said, "you have both earned the right to be here and to be together. But the choice, ultimately, is yours. Do we have your consent to mark this treaty with your marriage?

Lu Ba answered with a yes without hesitation. San could only nod her consent. She was afraid that if she opened her mouth, only nonsense would follow. Both of their fathers signed the treaty, followed by the two strategists and then the two leaders. As the ink was drying, Liu Bei and Sun Jian stood. "From this moment forward," Bei said, "may there be peace and prosperity between the lands of Wu and Shu!"

The room was suddenly deafening as people were jumping up and shouting. Some had rushed out of the hall to spread the news. Most of them remained, offering congratulations and setting plans in motion. San was afraid to move among all the confusion. She felt a hand slide into hers and looked up into Ba's eyes. "I can't believe this," he said.

She placed her free hand on his chest, right over his heart. It beat to the same excited rhythm that hers did. "I can."

Someone laughed next to her and pulled them from their reverie. Zhao Yun and Lu Meng were shaking hands and smiling like they were old friends. "Well, this is an ending that I never saw coming," Meng said.

"I feel the same," Yun replied. "I have heard that your strategies and fighting moves are like lighting when in motion. But how fast do you think you can plan a wedding, Master Lu Meng?"

"Oh, about the same speed as you, Little Dragon."

San looked over at Lu Ba, who was shaking with laughter. "What have we gotten ourselves into?"

He leaned over and kissed her forehead between laughs. "Only good things, I hope."

* * *

It had all come to this. All of the times she had questioned herself, she now had answers for. All of the times she had fallen, she now knew how to get back up and continue. All of the times she thought she was lost, her pathway was now illuminated.

Lu Meng and Li Tai had welcomed her into the family with open arms and open hearts. Zhao Yun and Mei Li had done the same to Lu Ba. Twice during Shu's stay, San had caught her mother and Li Tai sitting under that same tree, no doubt sharing stories about themselves and their children. Her father and Lu Meng greeted each other like brothers in the hallways. Sometimes, it felt like there had never been a journey at all. It felt more like the two families has woken up one day and decided to marry their children off to people they had known their whole lives. It made San laugh. Still, the memories of what it took to get to this point remained fresh in her mind. She doubted that they would ever completely go away.

The wedding had been beautiful. The Wu and Shu delegations sat amongst each other. The women of both households had managed to turn San into a vision of beauty. Lu Ba looked just as sharp, and she wondered who had gotten to him among the men to prepare him for his big day.

San's favorite part of the wedding had been the one detail that everyone noticed and at the same time, didn't notice it at all. As she took her place at the front of the room, she caught a glance of Lady Sun Shang Xiang's kimono out of the corner of her eye. Next to her was a swirl of green, not the red she had expected. San could tell that more wounds than her own were beginning to heal. She also noticed, before turning her attention back to Ba, that the princess's hand was not visible from underneath Liu Bei's. Perhaps another reunion was on the horizon.

A banquet had been prepared for after the wedding. It was just like San would have wished it to be. Both leaders we seating in the front. Sun Jian's wife, his sons and their wives were on his left. Liu Bei, with Lady Sun and Ma Chao on his right, looked like he belonged there. San was sitting with her new husband opposite them. Her parents were to her right, Ba's parents on his left. Guan Ping and Zhang Shao were seated at a table with Lu Xun, Sun Yi and Jiang Wei. It was a tribute to them that they were able to break so many barriers by simply sitting down together in a dining hall.

The meal turned to singing and dancing. The entertainment was just like it would have been in Shu. San didn't think the night could become any more perfect than it already was.

Towards the end of the night, the two Qiao sisters stood and asked to perform a dance that they had choreographed just for this evening. San noticed that her mother was becoming edgy. It was unlike her. "Mother, is everything alright?"

"Of course," she said, but she didn't look at her daughter. She was looking at the dancers, as if waiting for a sign.

The dance ended amidst a round of applause. But rather than return to their seats, the sisters raised their arms towards Mei Li. San nearly choked on her drink as her own mother stood and made her way to the center of the room. The Qiao sisters merely bowed to her. "What's going on?" San whispered to Ba.

He shrugged. "I have no idea."

"Listen and you will find out," Li Tai said from Ba's other side. Zhao Yun, now sitting next to San, gave her a wink before returning his gaze to his wife.

Sun Jian raised his hand to quiet the room. "Lady Mei Li, to what honor do we owe your presence up here?"

She bowed deeply. "The honor is mine, Lord Sun Jian, to be allowed up here with the wives of Sun Ce and Zhou Yu. I have an addition to the composition they have prepared for this evening. I request your permission to join in their song and dance this one time."

"By all means," he answered.

The three women had clearly met the day before to compose the song and dance. Each of them flowed effortlessly into a pattern of motions that joined both fighting and dancing. Age had not stunted their gracefulness. San silently wondered if the younger songstresses were watching and taking notes.

Xiao Qiao began the song. She sang of a young girl who had grown up with the world at her feet. She was a warrior with unparalleled skills and a battle cry to be feared. As the girl grew up, she craved adventure outside of her kingdom and went on a quest to find it. San had heard parts of it before. When she had been a child, Mei Li would make up songs to try and calm her down. She recognized some of those lines and couldn't help but smile. Xiao's part ended with the girl going off to war.

Da Qiao took over for her sister, singing about a young boy who grew up much like the girl before had. He won hearts with his charm, friends with his loyalty and awe with his fighting skills. He, too, craved adventure. His uncle tried to cure him of his desire, but in the end, he only wanted more. San glanced at Ba, who was red with embarrassment. Li Tai simply smiled. She wondered if either of them recognized the lines being sung. As with her sister, Da's song ended with the boy going off to war again.

Then it was Mei Li's turn. San thought she could have been singing about anything, and the room would have been captivated. Most of them had never heard her mother sing before. She was known throughout China for her voice. But the content of the song quickly caught San's attention. She sung of how the boy and girl met in battle and formed a friendship that neither side could understand. She saved his life, and he saved hers in return.

But the words were all wrong. San recognized most of the words from the song sung about her mother and father. It was her favorite one, written and performed the day they were married. Instead of the epic battle at the end, however, there was a scene of heartbreak when the boy and girl went their separate ways. Ba squeezed San's hand under the table. He may not have recognized the song, but he understood what it was about.

Mei Li smiled as she finished her portion of the song, spreading joy through her voice as the two warriors were reunited. The very last part was unchanged from the original. San closed her eyes as her mother's voice filled her ears, passing on the legendary status from mother to daughter as the song ended and the Qiao sisters joined in singing:

_Through fire and death,_

_they held on to something_

_neither had ever known._

_Through war and destruction,_

_they found each other and_

_helped discover their destinies._

_Through strength and virtue,_

_they shared a love that_

_with live on until the end of time_

_when the winds blow no more_

_and the flowers fail to bloom._

_

* * *

_

A/N: Holy cow, people! We're finally done!

I started this story back in 2005 after enough people begged for a sequel to The Tigress's Song. I started it, became involved with other projects, then lost the story file. I lost it a second time after trying to rewrite it and almost decided to give up. But I hate stories that are unfinished. So I took my lowly twelve page file in a different direction to try and maintain some motivation and focus. Half a decade later, this is where it ended up.

I can't begin to tell you guys how wonderful its been to entertain you with this. Sure its silly and parts of it don't make sense, but that's one of the joys of fan fiction. Its not meant to be perfect. Just fun. And boy has this one been fun.

Thank you so much to everyone who has supported and loved this story. Special kudos to AngelEtty, who has stuck around since the very beginning, and Engelchan, who helped push me forward towards the end. You are all beautiful people and the reasons why I continue to write for this website.

See you all in the future!


End file.
